The Redemption of Bonnie Rockwaller
by GargoyleSama
Summary: When others turn the tables on Bonnie one person comes to her aid.  Boon pairing BOnnierON  ARC COMPLETED
1. Pieces Fall, who catches?

Disclaimer: I own not Kim Possible or any Disney copyrighted characters. This is not a ploy to make money, but an exercise in creative writing. I receive no monetary compensation for this, just the satisfaction of others enjoying my work.

"I can't believe that they did that," wept a distraught feminine figure.

The night had started off wonderful for Bonnie Rockwaller. She had the perfect dress, the perfect date and the perfect plan. All of that was blown out of the water when her so called friends turned on her to make her the laughing stock of the dance.

"I can't believe they set me up and did this," wailed the now tear stained, running mascara faced teen.

"Bon Bon?" asked a male voice behind her, "tissue?"

"Thanks, did you come to gloat or rub it in?"

"Thought you knew me better than that Bonnie, it's neither. I came to check on you. Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead. I still don't know why you came out here."

"Call it a personality fault. I can about people, especially friends," said the blond as he sat down.

"I am not your friend; I don't know how you can think that after all I have said and done to you."

"You may not be my friend, but I am yours. Heck, given the chance I would be everyone's friend."

"But all that I have called you…"

"In one ear and out the other…"

"The putdowns…"

"Never listened to them"

"The names…"

"Just your way of trying to defend your self-image and world view. Nothing personal."

"You know, you being this nice to me makes what THEY did hurt more."

"This isn't salt in the wound, think of it as iodine on a cut. It may sting but it helps make it better. Believe it or not Bonnie, of all the times I have asked all of the girls in the school out, the only reason that I didn't ask you was because I couldn't take the rejection from you. I know that sounds stupid, but there has always been something about you to me that has set you apart from everyone else to me. So tell you what, tear into me, and really let me have it. That will put you back on your game," cajoled the teen.

"No, Ron, you are the only one that showed any compassion to me, and the one that probably deserved to give me the least. I may be a bitch, but even I have my standards."

"You really shouldn't let them get to you, you know. I don't let people that would forget me quickly have any bearing on how I feel about myself. The only person's opinion that I really care about in this school is KP's. And that is only on some occasions. It all comes down to self belief. If you believe in yourself anything is possible. How do you think that I pull off half the stuff that I do with KP?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Most people don't. I thought you would be all about believing in yourself. With all the popularity and social power you wield."

"Just between you and me? All of that is because I don't."

Ron takes of his coat and puts it around the shivering girl's shoulders. "Thanks again."

"You looked cold. Would you like to go in?"

"I don't think I could stand them looking at me."

"Stick with me; I am well versed at the shadowy places in the gym that people don't look in at dances. Think of it as a loser self defense ability."

"Okay, but one thing, Stoppable."

"Yeah, Bonnie?"

"You are not a loser, Ron. And if I ever hear you say that again I will make sure you never believe it again."

"That is supposed to make me not want to say it?"

"Maybe I want you to say it," winked the beauty.

"One step at a time, Bonnie, and baby steps to start with."

The two went back through the doors, side by side, close but not touching.


	2. Alone, together against the night

Disclaimer: I do not one Kim Possible or the persons, thereof. Disney owns them. I merely borrow them to relieve the pressures of the stories in my head so it doesn't explode and make a mess.

Ron motioned to Bonnie to take a right as soon as they cam though the side door. They were in shadows, though not the deep ones that the chaperones constantly patrolled to keep teen age romances from going to far on school property. Bonnie took a seat and Ron slid in the one next to her.

"See? No one really pays attention to you over here. The chaperones keep an eye on the dark areas the people that are interested in being seen are out there and they don't care about the people here. The defense of anonymity, a wondrous concept."

"You have made a study of this?"

"Think of it as independent study. It was for self survival really."

"You won't have to worry about that any more."

"Why is that Bon Bon?"

"You have me now. Those that stand with me I protect."

Ron looked at the brown haired girl next to him. "But what if they are out to get you?"

"Then they will be to busy to bother you. See? It works out."

"No, it doesn't. Tell you what; you stand up for me I will stand up for you."

"We aren't together. Why would you do it?"

"We may not be together, but we are alone together against the night."

"Ron?" Ron looks at her. "What if I don't want to be alone?" putting her head on his shoulder.

Ron put his arm around the cheerleader's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "I can try."

Bonnie sighed, "Ron? Thank you."

"No prob Bon. Would you like something to drink?"

"That would be nice."

Ron pulled back his arm and made his way through the shadows to the refreshment table and managed to get two drinks without being seen by all but one person. A redhead gave him a quizzical look, he responded with a nonchalant shrug and she turned back to her blond headed date.

"Here you go Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled and pulled a strand of hair from her face back around her ear, "Thanks."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you are shy."

"Well, you have been nice to me. And all of this is without any promises of anything; I am not sure how to play it."

"Then don't. Relax and take it as it comes."

"I'll try."

"Good, and for you that will be living up to the Ron Stoppable motto."

"That would be 'Never Be Normal'?"

"That's it. See I am a good influence on you," smiled the teen.

"You may never know how much. Can I put my head on your shoulder again?"

"Any time Bonnie, any time."

She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him this time. Ron put his arm around her again, this time holding her tighter. They stayed like this for most of the rest of the dance.

"LAST DANCE OF THE NIGHT, EVERYONE TO THE FLOOR WITH YOUR PARTNER," blared the deejay.

Bonnie looked up at Ron, "Come on, one dance?"

"O-okay. Are you sure?"

"More than anything. I may not dance with the one that brought me, but I am going to dance with the one that kept me here and is taking me home."

Ron took her hand and they walked again side by side, this time touching and danced, alone, together against the night.


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are not mine; they are Disney's.

Bonnie put her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron returned the move by resting his head on hers, breathing in deep the scent of her hair. She reached around him and held firm around his waist; he held her in turn around her shoulders firm and gentle. _I am so lucky._ They thought at the same time as they swayed to the music.

There was a stunned silence as the song ended and the lights came up. A gulf of silence erupted, centering on the odd couple, now in the middle of the room. A circle of awe cleared around them and the unexpected bliss that they two had found was interrupted by the large form of Brikk.

"What the hell are you doing Stoppable? Let go of Bonnie!"

By the time that Brikk threw his first hay-maker, Ron had plenty of time to dodge it, though he ended up off-balance. Kim was on the move, but she knew that she wouldn't make it before the next one was thrown. She didn't have to though. Bonnie Spun quickly and landed a heel kick to Brikk's jaw. The jock half spun as he went to the floor.

Bonnie stagger stepped to look him in the glazed over face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? When what happened went down what did you do? Did you come after me? All that you care is about what things look like. The only person that showed me that they were my friend tonight was him. I am so sick of having to play games with you and everyone else. If I can't have a single dance with someone that actually shows care and concern about me because I am a cheerleader and he isn't a jock I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore. Kim? You are Head cheerleader. I quit. Anyway Ron is on the cheer team also. He puts more on the line than any of us. He goes out there to look like a fool. Why? To get the crowd behind you, or to cover or mistakes. And tonight he gave up any chance to have fun to look after me because unlike anyone else here he CARED!"

Bonnie was in tears and turned to Ron. "Can we go?"

"Sure, Bonnie."

Kim came up behind Ron as they were about to leave, "Just a minute. Bonnie, about quitting, Think about it, we can talk about it tomorrow. Ron, your going to make sure everything is okay?"

"TCB, KP."

Quietly she told Ron, "Talk her out of quitting."

Ron smiled and winked.

"POSSIBLE!" Kim heard Mr. Barkin's voice, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"I think something very good for two people. If other people will let it be."

Bonnie's sports car pulled in front of her house. "So, Ron, would you like to come in? My parents are out of town, my sisters are at college, and I would be all alone," she pouted.

"Maybe for a little bit. I do need to get home shortly. I have a day at the Mall with Kim and Mon... Mankey. Err, Josh. Would you like to come with us?"

"Me hand with Kim and you?"

"Either that, or we can be alone together again. But truth to tell, with Josh around I am alone anyway, so you would really be hanging out with me. I can understand if you don't want to go."

"No, Ron, I would like that. It's just I didn't know if it would be okay. I didn't know if Kim would be okay with it."

"I am pretty sure she would be okay with it. Plus you need to talk to her about quitting. I wish you wouldn't, though. I mean, I know that I enjoy seeing you there. I have to have some inspiration."

"Inspiration?"

"I keep telling myself, 'If I do a good enough job, maybe Bonnie will kiss me.' It hasn't happened yet but ..."

Ron was shut up by Bonnie's lips pressed firmly against his. Shock made him struggle for a split second, then realization took over and he relaxed and returned the kiss. Slowly they parted their lips and a sigh left both of their mouths.

"Wow, uh... wow."

Bonnie blushed and looked shyly at him. "I don't think anyone has reacted like that before."

"I don't know why not."

"Your sweet, Ron. So what time tomorrow? Twelve?"

"Or there abouts. So you will think about staying on the team?"

"Yes, I have a reason, now."


	4. The next day

Disclaimer: Does anyone really own anything? I don't one Kim Possible, I am just borrowing her and her cohorts for this play. They are not getting paid for it, neither am I. The names are just a coincidence. We are doing it for the love of the craft. If you want to pay me, hug your family, they are precious. I may or may not know, but it pays it forward.

Bonnie woke early the next day. Last night had been so bizarre. She was confused about somethings that happened, which was normal after a dance, though this time she hadn't drank anything. Those she called her friends decided to turn the tables on her, and the only person that came to her side was one of the people she least expected.

"Shit, what do I do now? I can't believe they got to my date and got him to dump me AT THE FRICKIN' DANCE! I am the one who dumps."

The phone rang and interrupted her rant to herself. "Hello? Oh, hey Ron. Uh, sure we are still on for the mall. Twelve? No problem. Yeah, I just woke up myself, no thats okay. How are you getting there? The three of you in Josh's sports car? YOU in the BACK. No way. Tell you what I will pick you up at eleven thirty. Ciao. No, Ron that's Italian for bye. You too."

_Ron is a nice guy; I have no idea how to relate to him besides be nice back._ The thought made her back teeth hurt. She hated that feeling. _There is no way to play this. He said not to play it and take it as it came._ "ARRGH, I don't know how to do that!"

She looked at the clock. Seeing it was ten she slipped out of the silk sheets and went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. Opening the refrigerator she pulled out a bottle of water and grabbed the toast when it was ready. She hated this breakfast, but she decided she didn't have a choice since the new image was thinner than she was.

The toast and water consumed she turned the corner back to her room. _MMM shower time._ This was one of her guilty pleasures. She was glad that her mom consented to putting in a hot water heater all to her own. _No time for an hour long hot shower._ She slipped out of her panties and looked at herself in the mirror. _Think I will shave for Ron. _Stepping into the shower she let the water run over her for a few minutes, savoring the feeling before she started to lather up.

After soaping up and rinsing up she used the razor to make sure she was smooth before rinsing herself again and stepping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her head she sat down to dry off and put on her make up. She stopped herself. She remembered the article that she read the day before about less make up being more. "Well, I guess that this is a time for new things," and upon saying that she put on the least amount of make-up she had in the past seven years. After preparing her face, she decided to do the key down on her looks. She pulled out the Capri pants that her mom bought her a couple of weeks ago. Bonnie admitted to herself that they weren't THAT bad, especially if she put it with a good top. She loved her ability to improvise new ensembles.

Bonnie slid on her sunglasses as she stepped out of the house and into her sports car. She looked at the clock as she cranked up the car. "Eleven twenty-five, no problem in getting to Ron's in five minutes."

She left twin skid marks as she left the driveway and half way to Ron's.

NEXT: Bonnie meets Ron's Parents.


	5. Tea and mom

Disclaimer: I own not Kim Possible or any other high dollar Disney owned property. I only own tapes and DVDs of the movies. Fantasia ROCKS to put children to sleep. Plus those fairies do something "tingly" to me.

Bonnie pulled in front of Ron's house at eleven twenty-nine. _Damn, I'm good._ _One minute to spare._ Bonnie checked her hair in the vanity mirror one last time before slipping out of the car and walking up to the door. She paused for a second before ringing the door bell. Fear gripped her; she forced it out of her mind. _Come on Rockwaller, this isn't anything. Just being nice to a guy that doesn't expect anything out of the interaction._ She shook the voices out of her head, still having problems coming to grip with the fact.

**ring ring** An older woman answered the door. "May I help you? Oh, you must be the friend that Ronald told us about. Come in for a moment, dear. He should be down in a moment."

Bonnie followed Mrs. Stoppable into the house. "Thank you, ma'am."

Mrs. Stoppable turned and smiled to Bonnie when they got to the living room. "Would you like a cup of tea while you wait?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Stoppable, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Oh, no bother at all dear, no bother at all. I'll just make you a small cup, I know that you will need to leave shortly. Cream and sugar in your tea?"

Bonnie blushed slightly and smiled, "Yes, please."

"You just sit on the couch dear; I will be right back," Mrs. Stoppable turned the corner into what Bonnie thought must be the kitchen. Bonnie sighed and looked around. There were pictures everywhere, and the only person that was in them more that Ron was Kim.

Mrs. Stoppable interrupted the observations, "Here you are dear. I see you looking at the pictures."

"Yes, Kim is in so many of them. I knew the two of them were close, but not that tight."

"Yes, Kim is the daughter we never had," chuckled the older woman. "Don't you worry though, she and Ronald are only friends. Their friendship is to dear to them for them to risk it," she patted Bonnie on the knee and smiled.

Bonnie blushed deeply. She had seen the same smile on her mom's face when she talked to her about some boy or another that she thought would be a good match for her, heaven forbid that she was in the same house at the same time with him, then she would practically force them together. She sipped her tea partly because it smelled wonderful, and partly to hide her blush.

"Well I am glad to finally glad to meet the legendary 'Bon Bon'," Bonnie's jaw dropped. "Don't look like that dear, Ron has been talking about you for so long now. I am so happy to finally meet you. I mean lately he has been talking more and more about you," she leaned towards Bonnie. "Woman to woman, Ron has been pining for you. I know you might not be used to young men like him dear, but try it you may find that you like it."

Bonnie heard the clomping of footsteps and turned he head. "I am so sorry I wasn't ready Bonnie, thank you for waiting."

Bonnie gasped as Ron leaped over the rail on the second floor; her jaw dropped as hi hand grabbed the banister and he landed softly on the ground floor. Bonnie heard herself exhale a wow, though she wasn't sure how it came out.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that?"

Ron looked at the floor, "Sorry Mom."

"It's okay. Go have fun, but be back by six. Rabbi Katz and his wife are coming for supper. And don't eat to much, Mrs. Katz is bringing her blintzes, and you know how much you like them."

"Yes, ma'am. You ready, Bonnie?"

"Sure Ron," she said finishing off her tea. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Stoppable."

"You are quite welcome, dear. Have fun."

"Planning on it mom, Bye."

After leaving the house and getting into Bonnie's car Ron turned to her, "I am so sorry Bonnie; I know how my mom can be."

"Don't worry about it. We had a nice chat over tea."

"Really? What did you talk about?"

Bonnie winked at him when she said, "You."

"WHAT?"

NEXT: At the mall with Kim and Josh.


	6. At the Mall

Disclaimer: I didn't receive the rights to Kim Possible for Christmas, so I still don't own any of the characters. I do happen to own two new pairs of pants now though.

Author's Notes: I apologize for this taking a little longer than normal. Multiple reasons, 1. Christmas 2. Mom came to visit 3. The weekend. And 4. I couldn't get to a place that I felt comfortable to stop at. Hope you enjoy this, and thank you to all that have reviewed.

Bonnie pulled into the parking space and killed the engine. She looked over at Ron and smiled. She didn't like to talk while she drove and Ron had obliged her. It was nice to have someone that could take the silence.

Bonnie grabbed Ron by the thigh and smiled to him, "So you still want to be seen in public with me?"

"Sure, Bonnie, why wouldn't I?"

"Lot's of reasons, starting off with all the things that I have called you, then there was the time you got all of the money, and I bailed on you when it was taken. Not to mention the whole me being dissed at the dance."

"Whatever you have called me I don't pay attention to. The money thing, no big, everyone did. And I get dissed all the time, at dances and not, so do you want to be seen with me?"

"Yes, Ron, I do. You were there when no one else was, for no other reason than you are you so I want to get to know that person."

"Cool, we need to meet KP and Josh at the food court."

"Okay, where in the food court?"

"Bueno Nacho Express. Kim knows that I can find it," blushed the blond.

"Okay, let's go."

The left the confines of the car and headed into the citadel of consumerism.

"Kim does know I am coming, right?"

"She sure does. Though she seemed to be a bit..."

"Angry? Mad?"

"Confused. Seems she doesn't quite trust the other side of Bonnie. I told her that this was Bon-Bon, not Bonnie, and that confused her more."

"She wouldn't be the only one."

"It's easy. Bonnie Rockwaller is a social creature that lives to be the top of the food chain. Bon-Bon is an angel descended from heaven that is kind compassionate and fragile. Most of the time you are some parts of both, what happened last night ripped away the Bonnie Rockwaller and left only the Bon-Bon. Like a true predatory creature the Bonnie Rockwaller will return and reclaim its place unless it is kept from doing that," Ron looked at her and smiled one of those smiles of his. "I want to get to know Bon-Bon as best as I can before it comes back."

"You want to keep the creature from coming back."

"I'd like for it not to come back, but the only person that can keep it away is you."

The two walked in silence shoulder to shoulder the rest of the way to the food court.

"I can't believe that she came," said the red head, "This is getting too weird."

"I know, I can see someone wanting to hang with Ron, but not someone like Bonnie," replied the blond boy next to her.

"I hang with Ron."

"Yes, but you have been friends forever," hastily added her companion.

"HEY RON!" waved Kim.

"Hey KP," he said as they approached. "Who is ready for some snackage?"

"I can use something," said Josh.

"Salad, please."

"How about you Bon-Bon?"

"No thanks, Ron, I'm fine."

"I'll get some extra just in case. Be right back, come on Josh."

The two girls watched the boys head away. Kim turned to Bonnie.

"What is going on? I am not sure I am buying this."

"Sorry if you don't. I am not sure if I buy it either, but I am sold on it. I don't like being the head bitch. I know you don't believe that, but it is not how I want to be. You are a lucky person to have Ron. Having only him to talk to me for just a day makes me WANT to be a different person. I want to be a better person because he sees me as one. That doesn't make sense does it?"

Kim nodded, "It does, I know what you mean. Ron sees everything differently from others. He can find the good in anyone, and hold onto it no matter how small."

"Really? Even those freaks that you fight?"

"The regular ones for sure. Drakken, Shego, even Monkey Fist, though the monkey thing still freaks him out sometimes."

"He says that he doesn't want the old Bonnie back, but I don't know if I can do it."

"Bonnie you stay neck and neck with me in gymnastics and cheer leading. If you can do that you can do this. Just like anything else, it takes practice. So, what about you quitting the squad?"

"I thought about it. I was talked out of it. I was given good reasons."

"I am glad, but let me give you my argument, just in case the argument that you were given loses meaning," Kim held up her hand to stop Bonnie from talking. "I need you on the team. You push me. I could not be as good without you pushing me. I am being selfish here; I NEED you on the team. Plus, even though we disagree and fight for control I know that if I have to bail because of a mission I don't have to worry about the squad."

Bonnie sat in silence. She looked at Kim. "I never knew; I never thought. I don't think I have ever heard anyone say they needed me."

Kim patted her on the hand. "Don't forget it. But let me make this clear also, if you do ANYTHING to hurt Ron, you will be in for it," Kim smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

"Kim, I don't want to, I really don't, but I can't promise anything."

Bonnie looked away and pulled a stray hair behind her ear. "I just don't know what will happen when I get back to school. If my sisters get word of what went on, then I will NEVER hear the end of it. You met them. I would never be able to live it down."

A slight tinge of red came to Kim's face. "Why would you want to? If this is what you want, then forget what your sisters say. Do you think I let what my brothers think control my life?"

"Do your parents constantly compare you to them and never think you are good enough?" Bonnie looked at Kim with anger in her eye. "Want to know why I am such a bitch to you Kim? You have it all, you have it FUCKING all! And what do you do? Act like it's nothing, and then you COMPLAIN about it," wept the brown haired girl.

"What's wrong , Bonnie?" asked a blond haired teen behind her.

"Wh-what, Ron?"

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

Drying her eyes she looks at Ron, "Nothing Ron, it's okay. What did you get?"

Ron looked from Bonnie to Kim and back. He noticed Kim cringe just a little. "Double Supreme Nacho Platter, good for a meal or to share. Have some," said Ron offering the conglomeration of chips, cheese, meat, beans, and other things that were not quite distinct enough to identify.

"No thanks, Ron. I'm trying to lose some more weight."

"From where? I mean there is no where for it to go from."

"Trust me. There is NO way I can match the models for next season's fashions."

"If it makes you look like a skeleton, then why would you?" shrugged Ron. "Though I never really got fashion. I found a look that I'm comfortable with and stuck to it. Everyone has one, look at KP; slave to Club Banana, but defaults back to a basic outfit."

Kim's jaw dropped along with Bonnie's; she had never realized the fact. With all of her shopping and clothes, she tended to wear the same outfits, unless she thought about it. Both turned to Ron to see him smiling.

"Yep, ole Ron may not have much fashion sense, but from looking in from the outside he has extensive field experience in the observation of the human species. I go for comfy, Kim goes for cute sexy, Josh the I am cool and an artsy type, and you Bon-Bon do the I use what I have to get what I want thing going on. Not that it is a bad thing, just something to keep in mind. Nacho?"

Bonnie reached out and took one, scraped it off and put it into her open mouth. _He has read me, and he is still acting like this towards me?_ Kim looked seriously towards Ron.

"You mean you have an analysis of the people you have come in contact with?"

"Sure this isn't just a pretty face. Most of our regulars I have down, not to mention classmates. I know what to avoid at school. It gets me beat up less."

"This is interesting," said Bonnie putting another nacho in her mouth without scraping it off. "Mind if I quiz?"

"Shoot, this type of quiz I am good at."

"Brikk."

"Typical jock, excels at one sport and rides that to it's end. Probably compromising for some inadequacy, real or imagined. Praise his athleticism and stay clear when he is feeling threatened."

"Shego," inquired Kim.

"Vain, set in her ways, and angry, probably at herself. That manifests itself as outward aggression, because her vanity won't allow her to admit the anger is at herself. Compliment, compliment, compliment, which is hard to do on a mission when she is trying to kill us," Ron concluded by putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"This is too weird," said Josh. "We have perhaps the next Freud sitting here with us."

"No, not Freud, though his insights do have merit. I prefer the Jungian view of psychology."

The three other teens looked dumbfounded at Ron.

"What?"

"I think we are all amazed by this psychological display," replied Kim.

"It started as self preservation, and increased from there. It's just putting yourself in someone else's shoes and going for a walk or run. Rabbi Katz says I have a knack at it. He said he has a friend that once I get into college and get some psych classes under my belt would offer me an internship. That will depend on missions and all of course."

"Ron, if this is what you want, missions can wait. I think everyone is shocked. Especially me. You hadn't even mentioned this to ME."

"Well, KP, if I told you about this, I would have to tell you why, and that would mean that you would want to go after the bullies. That would lead to escalation and wind up in others getting hurt," shrugged Ron. "So not the drama, as the saying goes."

Bonnie's cell phone went off breaking her concentration on the blond boy and his voice. "Hello, Hi, Mom. What? Oh, okay. I understand. No, thats okay. I'm find. Now? At the Mall hanging with some friends. I can, thanks. Bye."

Bonnie terminated the call and looked up. Ron could tell something had changed, so could Kim. "What's up Bonnie?" asked the other cheer leader.

"My mom isn't going to be back till tomorrow night instead of tonight. I'm going to be home alone again," she said while starting to look down at the diminished nacho plate.

"You want to come to my place? You can be sure to get a good meal," smiled Ron.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, remember your mom said you were having company."

"Rabbi Katz and his wife, that means that there will be plenty of food. If it would make you feel better then I will call my mom and check."

Sighing, Bonnie looked at him, "Okay."

Ron smiled and dashed off to the pay phone.

"Why did he do that?"

"What? Ask you to come eat? That is a common thing with our families."

"No, that I get. The pay phone thing."

"No cell, his parents won't get him one. So he uses the pay phone."

"I had mine out, he could have asked me."

"Ah, but Ron wouldn't think of using up your minutes when he could use his own change. Welcome to the weird and wacky world of Ron. By the way, what did you thank your mom for?"

"She said that I could have whoever I wanted to stay over night, and I am going to ask Ron.," replied Bonnie as she looked at Ron returning to the table to see Kim and Josh with their mouths open.


	7. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible yada yada yada. Thank you.

"So did I miss something?" asked the blond when he got back to the table.

"Kind of Ron-Ron," said the brown haired cheerleader. "I told Kim that my mom said I could have someone stay the night, and that I wanted it to be you. To make sure I am safe and all," she looked at him and smiled.

"Well I would have to check with my parents, but I don't see why it would be that much of a problem. It's not like I haven't spent who knows how many nights over at KP's."

Josh's eyes got wide and nostrils flared. "YOU WHAT?"

"Josh, relax. Sometime after missions, or movie marathons we crash at each others house. No big, it's not like anything happens," said Kim playfully hitting her boyfriend, "like you are thinking."

"Oh, okay, it's just that, well…"

"Dude, I mean, KP and I have known each other for thirteen years, and don't you think that if anything would have happened it would have by now?"

"So how about some shopping?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure," said Ron scrapping up the remaining cheese with the last chip of the nachos.

Bonnie smiled at his actions. "I think I need to freshen up first," she said as she glanced at Kim and raised her eyebrows.

Kim caught the universal signal, "Yeah, me too. Be right back, Josh," Kim said kissing him on the cheek.

The two teens watched the departure of their respective dates of the day, and then turned to face each other and sat in silence.

Bonnie and Kim went into the restroom and Bonnie turned to face Kim.

"I need to ask you something, Kim. Do you think I really have a chance with Ron?"

"What?"

"Do I have a chance of getting Ron to like me?"

"Bonnie, Ron likes you. It is obvious even more so than Zita. One thing, Ron tends to take everything literal when he gets in cupid hit mode. Don't take advantage of him Bonnie. I know he isn't well liked, but he is my best friend. You deliberately break his heart and you will wish he never came out to follow you," said the red head looking intently into the brunette's eyes.

"I don't intend to Kim. Though truth to tell it sounds like someone has more feelings that they are letting on. Did it take someone else finding him desirable to bring something to the front of the line?"

"No. Not like that. Let me put it to you like this Bonnie," said Kim leaning against the wall and looking up. "Ron has saved my life so many times that I don't count anymore. On missions and off. We are so synched that we finish each others thoughts, not sentences. I don't need to be romantically or physically involved with him to have the connection that most people can't understand. We feel each others emotional pain also, at least now. That is a new one. I am glad you are taking an interest in him. Josh and I together were almost enough to force Ron away. I don't want that to happen, with you Ron won't feel so miserable."

"But, if I treat him badly…"

"That along with Josh's presence could be enough to shatter everything we have as friends. If that happens it won't be the only thing that shatters," Kim looked coldly at her rival.

"I am a happy outgoing person because of Ron. You don't want to see me without him. Think we have freshened up enough?"

"Yes, Kim, I think we have. At least we have cleared the air."

Kim smiled her perky smile and bounce stepped out of the restroom. Bonnie followed behind her more troubled over her feelings about Ron.


	8. Silk and Atonement

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, though I do own an imagination.

Kim and Josh walked arm in arm as they browsed the mall. Ron and Bonnie on the other hand walked side by side, almost touching but almost as if they were afraid of it. Bonnie's head was tilted away from Ron, though her hips were toward him, and her arms were behind her back. Ron was walking straight up and down, his arm nearest Bonnie occasionally moving near her but jerking back when he realized it.

An older couple watched the two as they passed and commented on the couple. "Look familiar?" asked the elderly gentleman.

"Like us when you started to court me," said his wife.

Both Ron and Bonnie slightly blushed over hearing this. Bonnie let her hand fall from her back and Ron gently took it in his hand. She squeezed slightly to assure him it was okay and shyly smiled at him when he looked at her.

"Come on, Ron. I want to go in here," she said pulling on his hand.

"Sure," said Ron without looking up from her face.

"I need to pick up a few things here. Want to help me pick them out?"

"I don't know Bonnie, you know my fashion sense, or lack there of."

"Look around Ron; I just want a man's opinion."

For the first time Ron looked around the store, and found himself surrounded by more silk and lace than he had been ever before in his life.

"Vic-Victoria's Secret?" stuttered and sputtered the store's name as his face turned as red as some of the items near him.

"Yes, Ron, this is where I get all of my 'unmentionables'. What do you think about this?" Bonnie asked as she held up a lacy bra and panty set in a cream colour.

Ron's jaw dropped at the concept of the material against Bonnie's skin. He thought about how the colour would show off her tan; how it would cup her bosom.

"I will take that as an approval then. Let me go pay for this and then we can go. You are much more fun to be around when you can actually speak," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Wait for me by the front door?"

As Ron went to the front Bonnie slid off a lace teddy in the same colour to add to her purchase. A few moments later she slid next to Ron and smiled.

"I think we probably need to catch up with KP."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, any idea where?"

"Only one place she could be, Club Banana."

"Cool, they have a pair of shorts that I have been wanting. These you can see me try on."

Ron whimpered. Bonnie looked at him. No one else had done that when she had been around. "Ron-Ron, if you would rather not see it is okay. You could go to the arcade and wait for me."

"No, that's okay. I asked you to come shopping. I am in for the duration. I don't quit till the job is done," he turned to her smiling that too big smile of his.

"If I had known that about you Ron-Ron, I would have gone after you a long time ago," she sighed.

Ron blushed and looked away. "You called me Ron-Ron didn't you?" he asked turning back to her. Enough blood had worked its way through his brain to process the words.

"You call me Bon-Bon, so I thought that you needed a pet name also. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, it beats what everyone else calls me."

"And what would that be?"

"Nerd, geek, spaz," he paused, "loser."

Bonnie cringed at that last one. All the times she had called him that, to his face, it felt like each one of them kept coming back to her and hitting her in the stomach.

"Ron, I am so sorry. All those times, you must think I am horrible."

"No Bon-Bon, I don't. I know you were doing it to try and build yourself up. Most people that use those words are trying to hurt me, one way or another. If I hadn't been friends with Kim, you wouldn't even have noticed me," shrugged the teen.

"You're probably right. But I do notice you now, and I want to make up for the bad things that I have done to you. Starting with this," she brought her lips near his and kissed him. Softly, tenderly their lips met and parted. "There are more acts of atonement whenever you want them, Ron-Ron."

"Baby steps… baby steps," Bonnie could hear him mumbling to himself.

"One step at a time, right Ron-Ron?"

"Right, Bon-Bon, one step at a time."

She moved close to him and he put his arm around her. They made their way slowly to Club Banana, and what waited there, they had no idea.


	9. Short shorts?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Impossible? No, Disney hasn't returned my calls is all.

Bonnie and Ron made their way to Club Banana and started to look for the other couple. After looking around Bonnie spotted Kim browsing in the summer section and waved to her. Ron kept nervously looking around, half fearful that another scene like at Victoria's Secret was going to play out.

"I thought you two got lost. Where have you been?" inquired the red head.

"I needed to pick up something on the way here," said Bonnie holding up her sack.

Kim's jaw dropped, "You got Ron to go in there? How?"

"Got him in without realizing it. From there it was easy... Just needed to make sure there was a drool bucket," grinned the brunette.

Ron turned bright red again, "Can people never leave my utter embarrassments out of their conversations?"

"No, Ron, we can't," answered a voice behind him.

"Oh, no."

"Relax, Ron," said Monique as she came around him. "Kim has filled me in."

She looked at Bonnie with a critical eye, then she looked at Ron. "So I guess the rumours are true?"

"What rumours?" asked the brunette and blond.

"You two are an item, especially after the dance and you two having mad monkey love."

"Monkey love? That is just sick and wrong Monique."

Bonnie looked at Kim. "Ron has this thing about monkeys, bad camp experience."

"Ah, okay."

"Yeah, the boy here has some majour bad camp experiences. Kidding about the monkey love thing Ron. Though I wouldn't be surprised if there are some rumour like that by the time school starts Monday."

"Monique, I know we don't really have anything to do with each other, but I know how you can do rumour generation and control. Could you keep everything low keyed?"

"I can with out a problem, but I am doing it for Ron. Don't get me wrong, I could get to like you, but I want to see how you are first."

Ron looked between the three girls, "Uh, so... Are we through here?"

"Nope I wanted to check out the shorts remember?"

"Shorts, right. So, KP, where's Josh?"

"Arcade, he really didn't want to shop."

"I told Ron he could do that, but he said no. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, it is," Kim said as she thought about the times that Ron would go strait to the arcade when she started shop mode.

"Well I found the shorts that I was looking for. I need to try them on. Be right back," she said with a kiss on Ron's cheek.

After she had gone to the changing room Kim stepped in front of the glazed over face her friend. "She said it was okay for you to hit the arcade and you turned her down? You really got it for her, don't you?"

"KP, I have no idea what you are talking about. I mean, it's not like I haven't gone shopping with you before."

"Only when I force you to stay with me to carry the bags, and that is with Bueno Nacho bribes most of the time. You willingly chose to stay with her while she shopped, in some cultures you two would be married."

"Give it a rest, KP. I like being around her; she makes me feel special. She makes me happy. I like her, KP. Maybe, more than like. All I know is that I can't stand being the third wheel much longer, if I am included at all."

"Ron, I just don't want you to get hurt. You look after me on missions; think of this as me looking after you."

"Then give her a chance, give me a chance. And PLEASE give US a chance. That is all that I am asking. Friend to friend."

"Okay, Ron, but if she hurts you..."

"She won't, KP, I have this sense about getting hurt. Not going to happen."

"Okay, just be careful...," Kim stopped when she saw Monique waving her over.

"Just a minute, Ron," she said and then headed over.

"You have got to see this, girlfriend."

"Oh, my...," Kim said just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Do you think he can handle it? You know him best."

"I am not sure, one way to find out though," turning to Ron the red head shouted, "Ron get over here."

Ron with eyes as big as saucers stumbled towards the changing rooms. Kim could swear he was mumbling something like, "Baby steps, Baby steps."

"Close your eyes, Ron, and don't open them till I tell you."

Ron closed his eyes and then Kim positioned him.

"Okay open them."

Ron opened his eyes to be greeted by the vision of the bare foot of Bonnie. He trailed his eyes up and gazed at her calf, her knee, then her thigh. Ron felt his heart skip a beat as he kept looking up until the leg pulled back into the changing room doorway. "Ron-Ron? Want to see the shorts?"

All that the teen could force past his throat was a, "Uh huh."

There were three sets of giggles as the door flew open and out stepped Bonnie. Kim thought Ron was going to feint, but didn't. Ron looked at her. She was in a pair of knee length cargo shorts and a very modest tank top with the words 'Got Me?' on the front.

"But, but but..."

"But what, Ron-Ron? Thought I had a pair of shorts on like these?" she asked as she held up a piece of cloth that Ron guessed she called shorts.

"These are something Monique showed me on the way here. These," she pointed to what she had on, "are what I came here for. But one can't argue with Monique's fashion eye, or her salesmanship."

"Flattery like that will get you using my Club Banana employee discount."

"I hope so. Mom put a restriction on my credit card this week."

After Bonnie had changed back into her own clothes and paid for her purchase, they left and met up with Josh at the arcade.

Ron looked at his watch, "We need to start heading back to my place."

"I guess it is getting that time. Kim, I never thought I would say this, but it was nice spending the day with you."

"You too, Bonnie. Guess things can change."

Josh noticed the Victoria's Secret sack and smiled to Ron, "You are in."

"What?"

"A girl doesn't take you to that store unless she wants you to see what you are getting later."

Ron shakes his head, "Naw. She just needed to pick something up. We aren't like that. We're taking things slow."

"Whatever you say, but I am right."

With that Josh went over to Kim and they left. "What was he saying, Ron-Ron?"

"Nothing much, just razzing me."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, "He was?"

"Bon-Bon. It's okay. I was a male bonding sort of way."

"So did it have to do with bodily functions or sex?"

If Ron had a drink he would have done a spit take. Since he didn't it sounded like a motor boat. "What?"

"Ron, I have been around enough guys to know that they bond in one of three ways. One, physically, either through sports, or beating up on things, each other, or together on other people. Two, through talking about bodily functions. I have no idea why. Three, talking about sex, usually with the females they are with at the time, or ones in the past. So which was it?"

"Bon-Bon, please."

"Tell me and I will model my purchases for you. Pwease," she said with a puppy pout.

"Not you too? Does every girl I know have that face memorized?"

Bonnie's lip quivered as she nodded. Ron broke, "You don't have to model. It was the third one."

"Ron-Ron, I know I don't have to model. But I might want to do it for you. Is that okay?"

"When we get to that point, if you want to, then yes."

Bonnie kissed his cheek, which started to turn red. "Let's go, your parents will be waiting."


	10. You're What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. It is still in the clutches of Disney, which intends on ending it this year.

Bonnie pulled her car up to the curb of the Stoppable residence. She looked at Ron in almost puppy dog fashion. "Are you sure you want me to have supper with your parents?"

"With Mom knowing you are going to be home alone she would probably ground me if you didn't. So it's not like you are having dinner with my parents, it's you are saving me from being grounded so I can go to competition next weekend. Just have to put your priorities right."

"So, I am having supper with you and your parents so maybe you will go to brunch with me tomorrow? Instead of being grounded, that is."

"Bon-Bon? Are you asking me out?"

"Well, I usually have Sunday Brunch at the country club with my mom and step-dad. They won't be back in time, and I wouldn't want to go alone. So, yes Ron-Ron, I am asking you out."

Ron looked at her for a moment, and then smiled his big goofy grin. "I would be honored to accompany you."

She kissed Ron softly on the lips, "I guess we need to get inside, or they might get the wrong idea about us sitting in the car out here."

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah, I hear that happens sometimes, though never to me." He slides out of the sports car and stands up. Ron then hurries around the car before Bonnie can open her door and opens it for her, presenting his hand to her in assistance.

"Thank you, Mr. Stoppable," she says taking his hand.

"My pleasure, Miss Rockwaller," he says kissing her hand and presenting his arm to her.

She smiles softly to him and places her arm in his and they start to walk up the path to the door.

"Ron-Ron? Where did you learn these gentlemanly manners?"

"Well, from my dad and grandfather, and promise you won't laugh?" He waited for her to nod, "Also old movies, I am a connoisseur of them you could say. Bogie and Bacall. Tracey and Hepburn. Even the Marx Brothers have the proper manners in them if you watch. It just feels right to use them when you are alone with someone."

"Well, I wanted you to know that I really appreciate them. My father treats me like this when he is in town, or I can travel with him."

"So your mom didn't change her last name when she got remarried?"

"She did, but changed all three of our last names to go with it. Confusing? I know. But I was only three when it happened, so it isn't that big of a deal to me. I just miss time with my dad sometimes. Don't get me wrong, my step-dad is great and all, but it's not the same thing." The two pause at the door. "I guess that is another thing that I always held against you and Kim. You have both of your parents at the same time, every day. I was so jealous."

"Well, no reason to be jealous now. You have your mom and step-dad, your own dad, and well, if things work out, my parents, and I am sure the Drs. P. Shall we go inside?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. She never had thought about how close Kim and Ron were. She now started to understand. Ron looked to Kim's parents as a second pair, as well as Kim looked to Ron's just the same. By how he talked, he was sure that they would accept her into their households as another child.

Ron opened the door and let them both in, Bonnie first, as he guided her. Bonnie stopped and smelled the scents and fragrances wafting in from the kitchen. "Smells good," Bonnie said to Ron.

"Yep, Mom is a good cook when she has time. Guess that is where you get your cooking abilities. You know the four star cafeteria stuff and all that."

"That is where is started. Mom had more time when I was younger, and I was always in the kitchen with her. Her jobs lately have kept her with long hours, so I handle the cooking some to help out."

"Ronald? Is that you?"

Ron and Bonnie made it into the kitchen. "Yes, Mom, we just got here."

"I thought I heard a car pull up and didn't know if it was Rabbi Katz or not. He phoned and said that they may be a little late, though you know what he considers late."

"Yes I do, five minutes. He will come in apologizing if he didn't call ahead."

"Rabbi Katz as in from the Synagogue?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yes, do you know him?" asked the older Stoppable.

Bonnie nodded, "I do. I go to temple with my dad when he is in town."

Ron's mother's eyes lit up like twin million candle lights at the mention of this. "Bonnie dear? You are Jewish also?"

Bonnie nodded, "My mother converted before she and my dad married. I have to admit that I am not really devout in it."

"Well, no one is perfect," she looked at her son, "but it is difficult to balance everything as an active teenager. Could you help me set the table, Bonnie?"

"I'd be happy to Mrs. Stoppable."

"The dishes are in the hutch next to the table; I will bring out the glasses," she instructed the girl and the turned to her son as she left. "Ronald, you didn't tell me that you found a nice Jewish girl. You have made your mother so happy. Don't let this one get away." She beamed a smile from ear to ear and took the try of glasses to the dining room.

Ron was still in shock to hear that Bonnie was Jewish. Now that his mother had heard this he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of her praises from his mother. Not that he wanted to hear anything else, but if this didn't work out it might put some stress on his home life.

Ron's Father came into the kitchen from his home office, "Ah, son, I hear congratulations are in order for you and your new girlfriend."

"Dad, we aren't dating. We are spending time together. I wish we were dating. She is going through a tough time, and doesn't have anyone to turn to. I am sure when things straighten out she will go back to treating me the way she used to," Ron said with his head lowering in dejection.

"Son, let me give you a bit of advice, man to man, not father to son. There comes a time in young women's lives that they have to make a decision. They can continue to go after the type of boy that keeps letting them and hurting them, or they can come to terms and find a man that will treat them right."

"And you think that Bon-Bon might be at this stage?"

"There is always that chance. From what you know of her, how many young men has she gone out with has treated her good, and that she has treated good also?"

Ron thought about things as his father went into the living room. Ron thought about the talk in the locker room as he was getting ready for cheer practice and gym. He shook his head to clear the raunchy comments about Bonnie. He knew that they couldn't be true.

Authors Notes: I am stopping the chapter here. I feel that including this with the meal itself would make it a fairly long read. I hope that you enjoy and I look forward to posting again soon.


	11. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kim Possible. They are in servitude to the great Mouse. I think they emotions they have are their own. This but shows a reality of theirs viewed through one window.

Ron felt a hand on his shoulder and raise his head from the table. The hand started to massage his shoulder. "I never thought that you would be so tense. Put your head back down for a minute," with that Bonnie guided his head down and began to knead his shoulders.

A small moan slipped through his lips as she worked the knots in his neck and shoulders. "You are welcome. You seem so laid back to carry that much stress. You hide it well. Want to talk about it?"

Ron shakes his head slightly. "Maybe later. Right there feels really good," he said as she hit a spot the rippled under her pressure.

"Yeah, that is a pretty big knot. Your mom says Rabbi Katz will be here soon. I probably need to stop so we can get ready."

Ron gets up and nods. He looks at her. She is so unlike she has been at school. Conservatively dressed and minimal make up. She looked even more beautiful, as if she wasn't trying to hide anything. "Bon-Bon," he said softly as he still looked deep into her blue eyes, "maybe we can talk about somethings later tonight."

"I think I would like that. My mom said that I could have someone stay the night at the house. If you want to..."

"My parents would have final say on that. They might freak since your mom isn't there. They don't even let me stay at KP's when neither of the Drs. P are home. We can ask though."

"Well go and wash up. I will wait for you," she gave him a peck on the cheek and sent him up the stairs.

Ron's mother walked in the door and saw Bonnie looking up the stairs. "Where's Ronald dear?"

"I sent him upstairs to clean up before dinner."

"And you are waiting on him down here?" asked Mrs. Stoppable. "Oh Bonnie, that is so, so..."

"Considerate?"

"Dutiful. I keep telling others that if it wasn't for good women men wouldn't have come out of the cave, and if we don't stay this way they will go back to them," she sighed through the wistful look on her face.

She looked again at Bonnie as she smiled and left the room. _Finally Ron has found a real woman. She doesn't cake on make up and doesn't try to flaunt her body. And she is a good Jewish girl, _she thought gleefully.

As Ron came back down the stairs Bonni met him at the landing and put her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "What? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing silly, though I think that your mom likes me."

"What's not to like, you are beautiful, courteous, intelligent, and Jewish. My mom probably thinks that you are the perfect wife material for me."

"Wife?"

Ron nodded, but with out his grin, "Do you know how many times I have heard 'When are you going to stop following that Possible girl and find you a good Jewish girl to date'. Even though KP and I make it perfectly clear that we are not dating."

"So your mom thinks that us together..."

"Is a good start to getting her grandchildren," Ron grimaced. "This is probably where you run."

"No, Ron-Ron, I don't scare that easily. Well, not since that mutant thingee anyway."

"Uh, yeah, about that... Sorry."

"It's okay, Ron-Ron, you bailed us out of the problem. If this becomes a problem, we will be there for each other. Though, if your mom is serious about putting us together, then staying at my house might be doable."

They heard a knock at the front door, "That must be Rabbi Katz. We better get out there."

Bonnie nodded and started to walk out of the door followed by Ron. Upon seeing the two Rabbi Katz spoke up, "Bonnie? And Ronald? I must say that this is unexpected."

"I know isn't it a pleasant surprise," gushed Mrs. Stoppable.

"Surprise, no. I had a feeling that if these two would just sit down and let things happen something good would come out of it. I just didn't think it would happen yet."

General small talk filled the dinner table along with the food. Bonnie nibbled a little, but only ate when cajoled by the two older women. Though it wasn't till Ron flashed that everything is going to be okay smile of his that she actually ate the food. After the food was finished Bonnie helped the women clean the table and started to help them with the dishes while Ron was pulled into conversation with the men.

"Mrs. Stoppable? I was wondering something."

"What is it, Bonnie?" she said drying a plate.

"When my mother told me that she wasn't going to make it home tonight, she said that I could have someone stay the night. I was wondering..." Bonnie stopped because of the gaze of the older woman.

"You want Ronald to stay."

"Yes, ma'am. We have a guest room. We can both lock the doors. You can call at any time. Sometimes I get scared being there alone."

"Well, Bonnie, I have only met you today, but Rabbi Katz holds you in high regard." Mrs. Stoppable looked sternly at the girl. "Do you promise me that no hanky panky is going to go on?"

"You have my word, Mama Stoppable," she said holding up her hand and crossing her heart.

The older woman beamed a grin that showed Bonnie where Ron got his. "You go ahead and go on Bon-Bon. We can finish here." As Bonnie left she heard, "Did you hear that? Mama Stoppable... I like the sound of that."

Bonnie smirked at how easily that went. _She wouldn't last a minute in my circles,_ thought the teen vixen. Then another voice came forward, _But we promised Mama Stoppable that we wouldn't do anything._ Bonnie stopped when she found herself agreeing with 'Bon-Bon'.


	12. Ron 's Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. They are going to abandon her; I never would. I think that this is what you call a life lesson.

Bonnie shook her head to get the two voices to stop arguing and then continued to walk into the living room. She walked behind Ron and placed her arms around his waist. She nuzzled his neck and whispered, "Your mother said it was okay for you to stay the night with me, as long as there is no 'hanky panky'. When do you want to go?"

"What's wrong, Ronald?" asked the Rabbi.

"J-just not used to the attention I guess."

"Ronald, I think you have suffered enough listening to two old men, why don't you run along with Bonnie?" suggested his Mr. Stoppable.

"Uh, okay, would you like to go up to my room?" asked the nervous blond.

"Sure, Ron-Ron."

As they walked up the stairs her heard his father say, "Make sure the door stays open son."

"Yes, Dad."

Bonnie giggled as she entered the room. "What's so funny, Bon-Bon?"

"Just that at my house we are supposed to shut and lock the bedroom doors, yet here we are supposed to keep them open."

"Part of the deal with Mom?"

Bonnie nodded, "I think she wants to trust me but doesn't."

"I think it is more that she trusts us but not the hormones involved."

"You mean the ones that tell me to put on my cheer outfit without anything else on it and do a 'special cheer' for you?"

Ron blushed and stammered. Seeing as he couldn't get the words out he just nodded. "Maybe you should pack a bag. I could help," she said as she went to his closet.

She winced as she opened his closet expecting the worst. His room was clean, yes, but in her experience that meant it was all shoved into the closet or under the bed. She was surprised when she saw that the closet was not a resting place for all types of debris, but well organized. She turned to Ron who was grinning at her.

"You liked that joke, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he feigned innocently.

"So, where do you keep your clutter?" Bonnie pouted.

Ron smiled and pointed to his head. "That figures," she said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Ummm, please don't do that."

"What? This?" she said as she stuck out her tongue again and rolled the tip up.

Ron looked away, "Yeah, that."

"I'm sorry Ron-Ron. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said in her best little school girl voice.

"I know, you were teasing. It's that I am not used to it and am having to deal with a lot of emotions that I am not used to dealing with, at least not with someone so close."

Bonnie crossed the space between them and turned his head to look her in the eyes. "I guess we both have things to work on. I'll help you if you help me."

"I would like that."

"One step at a time?"

"And baby steps at that."

"Well get a bag so we can get packed."

Ron pulled open a drawer and pulled out small duffel and went to the closet. Bonnie followed him to look at his clothes. What she saw surprised her. There were actually some very nice fashions along with an abundance of red and black shirts. "I didn't know you had such good taste in clothes Ron-Ron."

"I don't. Most of these were supplied by Kim and Monique to get me to 'improve' my wardrobe."

"Mind if I pick something out for you to wear tomorrow?"

Ron shrugged, "Go ahead."

Bonnie smiled as she dove into one of her elements. Soon after some false starts and holding up various articles up to Ron she decided on a pair of black slacks and a red shirt. "To bad you don't have any ties."

Ron reached up on the shelf above the clothes rack and pulled down a varnished wooden box. He opened it up towards her. Inside were various colours and styles of ties. Bonnie literally beamed and selected a black silk tie. "Shoes."

Ron responded by closing the tie box, replacing it and pulling open a drawer containing multiple pairs of dress shoes, along with a couple pairs of boots and athletic shoes. Bonnie quickly picked up a pair of black loafers. "Now for the socks."

Ron closed the drawer and went to the dresser and opened his sock drawer. Bonnie was surprised at how organized it was. She was a bit depressed since it was more organized than hers. She found a pair of red dress socks and pulled them out. She grinned and turned to him closing the sock drawer with her hip, "So where do you keep your underwear?"

Ron blushed, "THOSE I will get."

Bonnie puppy pouted, "But you said I could pick out what you wore tomorrow."

"Well, that is, I mean," he then sighed and opened a drawer.

Bonnie looked in and saw three pair of underwear. "Let me guess laundry day?"

"No," Ron said looking away.

Bonnie took a minute and moved to look him in the face. "You mean you…"

"Yeah, most of the time, except for practice and all I do wear a jock. Usually I do go…"

"Commando?"

"Yeah, free and natural, it feels better," shrugged Ron.

"I would never have guessed that about you. I suppose there is a lot that we would never realize about each other."

"I bet that there is a lot more about me than you."

Bonnie turned away and looked out of his window. "You would be surprised, Ron-Ron. Hopefully you won't hate me for mine."

Ron came behind her and hugged her close. "I won't hate you. I might not like what you did, but I will always care for you. I will be the one that has to deal with it."

Bonnie pushed back against him, "If you have to deal with it, then I will be there with you. Maybe we should go ahead and say our goodbyes."

"Okay," Ron said without moving.

"You have to let go first."

"Oh yeah," he said while reluctantly releasing his embrace.

"We can snuggle at my place. So don't pout on me," she said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He picked up the bag and followed her out of the room. He watched her as she walked down the stairs. The way that she moved and swayed spoke more to him of poetry than anything in English class. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she turned to him and gave him a look. He grinned and came down the stairs in an arrhythmic cadence. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. The two older women chuckled at the action.

"I guess we will be going now," Ron said expecting to receive a countermand.

"Have a good time," said his father.

As Bonnie was saying her good byes Rabbi Katz pulled Ron to the side, "Ronald, remember the discussion that we had about being a man? Remember you yourself are answerable to your own actions. Your parents trust you, and I trust both you and Bonnie."

He patted Ron on the shoulder and turned as Bonnie approached and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun kids, and Ronald, remember what I said."

After they were out of the door and getting into the car Bonnie turned to Ron, "What did he say?"

"That he trusted both of us."

The teens looked forward and didn't speak as the car pulled away and headed for the Rockwaller residence.


	13. Bonnies House

Disclaimer: Who truly owns anything? I know I don't own Kim Possible. This is a work of imagination borrowing the concept of the characters. It is not for profit except in the exchange of ideas and imagination. This is not an attempt to infringe copyright.

Bonnie pulled the car into the driveway of her house and waited for the garage door to open. She turned to Ron and sighed. "What?" asked the blond teen.

"Just thinking," she said as she turned and guided the car into its parking place.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You, me, us. What we are doing, where we are going."

"Getting out of the car, going inside?"

She playfully hits him. "You know what I mean. What happens at school Monday? Brick tried to attack you at the dance, after us spending the weekend together many rumors are going to be flying. Then there is me."

Ron got out of the car closed the door and went to Bonnie's door. As he opened it he asked, "What about you?"

"This is going to sound crazy," she said as she took his hand, "but it's like there are two people in my head. I hear both of them, and I don't know what to do."

She unlocked the door and hurried to the alarm box and disabled it as Ron entered. Turning back around to him, "One wants me to be good, the other… well let's just say to be me, the old me."

Ron looked at her gently; she looked into those deep brown eyes and felt her legs quiver. "Bon-Bon, there are two people in you. Or to paraphrase an old story there are two dogs fighting in you, one white, and one black. The one that wins is the one that you feed the most."

Bonnie put her head on his chest and thought about it. "The white dog is Bon-Bon. The black dog is the old me. Depending on the one I act like the most is the one that I become."

Ron guides her face to his and kisses her forehead, "Basically, but in reality it is more of a synthesis of the two with it leaning towards one or the other. I know which I chose to try and feed."

"Thank you, why don't you go and find something on the TV? I'll get us something to drink."

"Okay, anything in particular?"

"Nothing too scary," Bonnie watched him enter the living room and then started to get the glasses and ice. She pulled out a couple of diet sodas. She frowned when she realized that is all they had. _I hope that diet is okay,_ thought the Bon-Bon voice. _I know how we can make it okay, _answered the Bonnie voice. "Quiet both of you," she hissed, "diet will be okay, so be quiet. And you, shut up, Ron-Ron isn't like that."

She took a deep breath and picked up the tray to take it to Ron. _Ron-Ron might not be like that, but Ron is a guy and I know he would do anything for us if we did it._ Bonnie took deep breaths to quiet the voices. Before she realized it Ron had the tray. "What's wrong?"

"I was trying to help one of the dogs."

"What? Oh, I got you. Which one?"

"The white one, the black one was giving me suggestions about what we could do tonight."

"As much as part of me would love for the black one to win tonight, I would prefer you to feed the white one. One moment would be nice; a lifetime would be the best."

"Guess I could think of something else for us to do."

"What does Bon-Bon say to do?"

"You need a massage. And don't look like that. It's what I am going to do for a living, well part of what I am going to do at least."

Ron looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really," she hit him playfully, "and don't think like that. I want to be a trainer. Massage is important for relaxation and recuperation. There is also aromatherapy and reflexology."

"Sounds like you have thought this through, Bon-Bon."

She nods, "Yeah, after getting licensed the hard part is to get clientele, same with psychology, but for the body."

"Actually, there are some people that think that massage and all of that is good for the mind also. Maybe we could go into business together. A one stop shop for body and mind."

"That would be good; you shrink their mind, and I will shrink their body. Now about that massage. Take off your shirt and I will get my table."

"Table?"

"My dad bought me a massage table for my birthday."

"Oh, okay."

Ron waited till she had left the room before taking off his shirt. This was going to be a first. No other girl except Kim had seen him without a shirt. The self-conscious voices came to him and started to point out his faults. _Compared with Bonnie's other boyfriends I am nothing. _Ron looked at his chest, though not broad, was filled out. His skin was tight over lean muscles; a light six pack was noticeable in the light of the room. _I wish I had time to bulk up. That would keep the jocks from playing 'Run down the Ron'. Oh well, at least I can out run them in speed and distance most of the time._

He turned around and saw Bonnie looking at him. "Uh, sorry I was just thinking."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I like what I saw," she smiled as she set up the table.


	14. Of Massages and Discussions

Disclaimer: Thought I do not own Kim Possible, the characters have agreed to work on my story for free so I am producing, directing, and distributing it for free also. If you want to pay for it, hug your family. That is my idea of high profits indeed.

Ron helped Bonnie flip the table upright and she put a sheet on it. "Lie down and put your face here," Bonnie pointed to a padded ring at one end of the table. Ron looked at her and met her gaze and knew he better do it. "That is a more convincing look that KP's," he said complying with her instructions, "I can usually resist hers for a minute or so."

"And I get instantaneous response. I like that, Ron-Ron. Now relax and let Bon-Bon work that stress out of your body," she said in a sultry voice as she put lotion on her hands and rubbed it in.

Ron lightly flinched at her first touch, but quickly relaxed under her tender ministrations. Ron sighed as her hands ground into his back, working their way down slowly. Upon reaching his pants line she turned and started to massage up his back. Ron wiggled to try and get comfortable after he heard her grunts as she pressed hard on his back.

"Bon-Bon, would you mind stopping for a moment?"

"Sure, is it hurting?"

Ron sat up, turning away from her, "No, no hurting, well at least not the type you are talking about."

"Ron-Ron, what's wrong?" implored the brunette.

"Well, with a beautiful woman rubbing my back combined with the sounds you were making, with the low lights and music… well, let's just say that it causes a certain reaction to the male anatomy," Ron blushed.

Bonnie had a puzzled look on her face, then suddenly the revelation of what he was talking about hit her hard and she giggled. "Oh, uh, right. Maybe we should stop for a little bit. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything. Well you did, but it wasn't intentional. Things happen, and sometimes the body controls itself."

"Well Ron, I could give you a full body massage," she said wickedly.

"Bonnie, no, thank you, but no. That wouldn't help the big situation."

"It looks big from here."

"And how would you feel tomorrow if we did that tonight?"

In a smaller voice, "Like you were like every other guy I have gone out with."

"And I am not. I want to be your friend first and foremost. If anything else happens, then it is extra on top of that."

"Ron-Ron, I'm sorry. I just, part of me WANTS to, you know. I am used to it. I know I am good at it."

"I've heard," Ron says turning away a little.

"Ron-Ron," Bonnie says trying to sit closer to hold him. "That is in the past. We want to be honest with each other right? Well I have had sex, lots of it. What does that mean now? I don't know. Was I coerced into any of it? No, but I used it to get what I wanted. It's easy to do that. It's easy to go with someone that is willing to do whatever. …This is hard. I want to have a relationship with you. You have proven me wrong about so many things, that now I want to be right. I want YOU to show me about them," she is now holding him from behind.

She is silent in the half lit room, soft music playing, and he feels dampness on his shoulder. Sliding in her grip of his body, he turns to look at her. Her eyes puffy and damp around the edge are deep and soulful in the center. He puts his arms around her and to her surprise picks her up and sets her on his lap. After her initial gasp of surprise she settles her head onto his bare chest and settles in. "Let's feed Bon-Bon. Just snuggling," Ron says softly to her.

Bonnie nods her head and sighs as her hand moves to his chest. Ron rests his head on hers and breathes deep. Her hair smells of peppermint and he sighs.

"What?"

"Hmm?" he answers.

"The sigh, what did you sigh for?"

"Oh, I like the smell of your hair. And it is soft, I thought you would be using gel or mousse or something."

"I try not to, it dries out my scalp."

There is silence, happy comfortable silence. Ron hears a sound from Bonnie that he can't place. "What is it?"

"These scars and scratches, are they from your missions with Kim?"

"Some of them are."

"What did the others ones come from?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Ron-Ron, do I have to pout?"

Ron cringed a little, "No." He sighed, and then spoke, "I tend to have more than average confrontations with those of the popular, and or athletic persuasion."

"Meaning?" she asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"You want the truth?"

She nods, "That is what we are all about isn't it?"

"I get beat up, regularly, often, and sometimes severely."

"And no one has done ANYTHING about it?"

"Who would? Sports give amazing amounts of immunity, not to mention popularity, parental wealth and influence. Don't worry, I heal fast."

Ron went to put her head back to his chest, but she pulled away.

"RON, it is NOT okay. Why don't you stand up for yourself? Why don't you fight back?"

"One, I am not worth it. Two …well; I don't want to hurt them."

"Let me correct you! One, you are damn well worth it. Two, they are hurting you, so don't worry about if you hurt them!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" she cried. "If you are not worth it; I am not worth it, because I want to be with you as an equal. Ron, I have only taken Tae Kwon Do since that stickum thing with Kim. I had a feeling that someone might attack and I don't like to feel helpless. I have seen guys that have only been there the time that I have that have less muscle than you do, and they could sweep the floor with half the offensive line at once."

"I know."

She waited for more, none came. "You do know how to fight don't you?"

"Yes, pretty well actually."

"Then why the hells don't you?"

"Because I don't want to… be responsible if I can't stop," he answered looking away from her for the first time since she had turned around.

"What do you mean if you can't stop?"

Ron sighed and put his head onto her shoulder. "What I said, if I can't stop fighting. On one of Kim and mine missions, I got hit by this energy. I can feel it in the back of my mind, wanting to get out, wanting to fight. Kim and I took all the same martial arts classes, she excelled, and I played the fool. But the thing is, I remember all the moves and can do them. I WANT to use them; I WANT to fight back." Then quietly, "I want to make them all hurt, and then make them stop hurting."

"That's not bad, to make them stop…"

"Not in make them feel better, Bon-Bon."

"Oh, you mean… ,oh."

"Remember when I told you about the two dogs fighting? Yours are good and bad. Mine are light and darkness."

"But you feed the light one; I want to feed the light one."

"Yes, I do. You do feed the light one, so does KP, but there are a lot of people that do nothing but force feed the darkness. I keep pushing it back, but it wants to come out."

She lightly got off of his lap and sat next to him, dried his tears, and laid his head on her lap. As she gently played with his hair, "It will be okay Ron-Ron. You make sure that Bon-Bon wins, and I will make sure that you will, even if I have to pull that mutt back into the darkness myself."

She heard him sigh and his body posture gradually relax. _We all have our inner demons, I guess. Just some have those that you would never think,_ she commented to herself as both Bonnie and Bon-Bon joined her concern about the man in her lap.


	15. Morning Revelations

Disclaimer: Enter witty statement on how I don't own Kim Possible.

Bonnie began to relax as she heard small soft snores coming out of Ron's mouth. She continued to stroke his hair as she smiled looking at him. She had to admit that the admission he made worried her. Not for her own safety, but for his. Fate had not been kind to him; it did give him plenty at which to be angry. She thought back to the news reports about the quiet people and all that they had done.

'He was quiet, we never thought he was capable of this.' That is a load of bull. Bombs are quiet before exploding. _Luckily this seems to be the only thing that Ron is quiet about. Maybe if I help him everything will be okay_. _He isn't a loner, he does have social skills, as raw as they are, he still wasn't a loner, _she contemplated as she slowly started tracing the lines of scratches and scars on his torso and arms.

After tracing the lines on his arms Bonnie though back to his normal outfits. All of them had long sleeves, even in the summer. Now she knew why. To many questions to answer if others saw them. _He probably has Kim convinced that they were all from missions,_ she mused.

"Ron-Ron, no matter what happens I will not turn away from you. I swear I won't," she promised in a soft quiet voice as to not wake him.

_Okay I admit, this is nice, not as nice as what **I** wanted to do, but nice none the less, _capitulated the 'Bonnie' voice.

_I tried to tell you, being a good girl is fun but you kept shutting me up,_ said the voice that Bonnie now called Bon-Bon.

Bonnie's eyes closed in relaxation as she kept gently stroking Ron's chest. Voices and thoughts stopped in her head as the bliss of sleep washed over her also. They two slept comfortably, gently touching each other in innocence.

* * *

Bonnie awoke to the sun beginning to peer through the window of the living room. She looked down with a smile and noted that Ron was in the almost the same position. He was more on his side now, his head now facing her abdomen. He had a smile on his face, not the goofy grin that he normally wore. Bonnie smiled when the urge hit her. She looked around and managed to coax a throw pillow to her.

Bonnie gently lifted Ron's head, slid out, and placed the pillow under his head. She kissed his cheek lightly, and went to the half-bath off the kitchen. She sighed as she sat down and thought back to the night before.

As she left the bathroom she heard the phone ring. She slid to a stop at the kitchen phone and picked it up. _What will I tell Mama Stoppable? It's not like we meant to sleep together last night, we just fell asleep on the couch. That doesn't count does it_? freaked Bon-Bon. Bonnie picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Bonnie, I am so sorry, so sorry, so sorry," gushed Tara to the phone.

"Oh Tara, I thought it might be someone else. What do you want?"

"I just had to apologize to you. I didn't know what they were going to do. They said that they had something funny for you. I thought that they were going to give you a gag gift, like the keys to nothing they gave to me, and said it was for my brain... Anyway, I wanted to apologize. I broke up with Brick when he came around. I tried to find you yesterday, but you weren't anywhere," Bonnie heard Tara finally take a breath. "I couldn't find you at any of the hang outs last night, though Monique said that you had been in at Club Banana, so I knew you were still alive and all that, and when I got home it was late and my parents confiscated my phone, and you weren't responding to IM's or Email. So I called and I hope I didn't wake you..."

"Tara, deep breath time. I am okay. I had supper with Ron and his parents. And before you jump to conclusions, they are friends of my father. When his mom heard that I was going to be home alone she insisted that I come over. I left there and came home. Wound up falling asleep on the couch. Real exciting, I just had to have some time to think. Things might be a bit different, but they will be okay."

"Oh, cool, so you want to go shopping or something today?"

"I already have plans, but how about tomorrow after practice?"

"Great, see you tomorrow. Bye Bonnie."

"Bye, Tara," she hung up the phone and peered into the living room in time to see blond hair rise over the back of the couch.

"Good morning, Ron-Ron. How did you sleep?"

"Uh, morning Bon-Bon, okay I guess. Last thing I remember was laying on the couch with my head in you lap, next thing is waking up."

"Thats pretty much how I was also, except I did watch you a little as you slept," she said as she crossed the floor to him to brush down his hair and to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mmm, I could get used to that. Did I hear the phone ring?"

Bonnie nodded, "Tara called to check on me since she couldn't find me at all yesterday."

"If she was worried, why didn't she call your cell?"

"The poor girl was in panic mode till Monique said that she saw me. I probably have a hundred IM's from Tara waiting for me, not to mention email. She is sweet, but sometimes... Well that is what makes her Tara."

Ron grinned at her, "And what makes you?"

A sultry smile appeared on her face, "What makes Bonnie, or what makes Bon-Bon?"

"Uh, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie giggled, "Good answer, To tell you the truth I think the only distance is that Bon-Bon is nicer to people and not so, well sexual. Bonnie wants everything with as little work as possible, and is VERY sexual. Last night I think they came to terms with each other and decided to share."

"Thats great, Bon-Bon."

"Thanks, I think I might need to tell you the reason. It's you. I'm worried about you Ron. I know you are afraid of what is in you, but if you keep everything bottled in you will explode. If you do that who knows what will happen, who will be hurt. More than likely it will be the people close to you. And since I want to be close to you... It might be me. We need to find a way to start letting it out, or do you want to take the chance of hurting me?"

Ron looked dumbfounded at her. "Bonnie, I..."

She stopped his response by putting her finger to his mouth. "We can talk about it at brunch. We need to start getting ready. Just remember that I Love You and couldn't stand for anything bad to happen to you. The guest shower is down the hall on the left." She kissed him full on the lips and left the shocked teen in her living room.

Ron watched her leave the room. Then it dawned on him, "She said 'I Love You'."


	16. Getting ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but truly who owns anything?

Ron let the warm water wash over his body. He sighed as he thought over the last forty eight hours. _Seems like Bon-Bon has made a very good breakthrough and she really likes me. Life is looking up now._ He felt the tensions in his shoulders relax some. His thoughts drifted to Bonnie. _I wonder what she is doing now. Probably soaping up her body and rinsing… Okay different line of thought, please, and a little more cold water in the shower. Why does she have this effect on me? No one else has, not even Kim or Zita. Ron, I think you are going to have to admit it. You are in Love, capital L._

_

* * *

_

Bonnie smiled as the water ran over her body, _I can't believe that I admitted that to him. I have NEVER told anyone that. The scary thing is that I do. All of a sudden it is all clear._ She let her head touch the wall of the shower so the water would run down her back. _Now what do I do? This is so sudden, but I have known him for five years. Though most of that time I was putting him down, because he wasn't my idea of perfection. This could have happened so long ago. Then maybe he wouldn't have all of those scars and bruises. _Water from her eyes mixed with the water from the faucet. "I have been such an idiot."

* * *

Ron got out of the shower and began to dry off. He remembered that he had left his bag in the living room. He was appreciative of the large, fluffy towels that were provided in the guest bath. He wrapped one around his waist and quickly moved to the living room to get his bag. He was able to retrieve it and make it back to the bedroom with out encountering Bonnie. _I am so glad that I didn't run into Bonnie; I don't know if I could resist if I saw her in a towel also._ Ron sat on the floor in the lotus position and did a couple of breathing exercises. "You have to keep control of yourself, Ron."

* * *

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror as she massaged lotion into her skin. She looked critically at her body, the areas that the fashions were not kind stuck out in her mind. _Ron likes my body and I think it looks good. So, why am I obsessed at trying to look like I am out of a magazine?_ Bonnie sighed and stretched her arms, causing her shoulders to pop. She arose from her chair and went to her closet, "What to wear, what to wear?"

* * *

Ron finished dressing by buckling his belt. He looked in the mirror and had to admit that he did look good in the outfit that Bonnie had picked out. "Who knows, maybe I will start dressing up a little more," he thought as ZZ Tops Sharp Dressed Man played in his head.

* * *

Bonnie spun in front of her mirror and admired the red sundress. "Maybe complimentary outfits are a bit premature, but I would like to think not," she murmured as she left her room and headed for the guest room. She turned down the hall just in time to see Ron emerge from the room. She paused taking in the transformed person in front of her. Ron looked magnificent in his outfit. She smiled and spun for him.

He smiled back at her, smiled not grinned, Bonnie noted. "So what do you think?" Bonnie asked as their arm enveloped each other.

"When I think you can't be more beautiful, you prove me wrong, yet again."

She blushed a shade or two, "Thank you, Ron-Ron. You look very handsome."

His blush was more than hers, "Thanks, um, I was thinking. Do you think maybe you could help me some more on what to wear? You know so I don't embarrass you?"

"You couldn't embarrass me. But if you would like, I would be honored to help you. You don't think Kim and Monique would get mad because I did what they couldn't?"

"I don't think that they would care as long as some one did it."

The two moved as one as they leaned in to kiss each other softly. As they reluctantly broke the kiss Bonnie spoke up, "We should probably go, though it would be nice to stay here."

"I know, but it would probably be safer if we went. Maybe next weekend I could cook for you."

"Four star brunch in my own home? I could get used to that idea. Just keep it quiet to my mom or you will wind up catering for her and her friends."

"They couldn't afford me."

"Really, whys that?"

"Because I would ask for enough to cover taking you out to the best places in town, in style might I add."

"They would probably give it to you also. You are that good, Ron. When you were running the cafeteria, you had business men doing power lunches there." Ron looked at her with a blank face. "You didn't know? Yes, Ron, you could probably walk into pretty much any restaurant in town and start to work right away on your reputation alone."

"Wow, I didn't realize," he said looking off in an obvious day dream.

"Bon-Bon to Ron-Ron, let's go. I thought you wanted to go into psychology."

He followed her at a distance so he could watch her walk. "I do, but I never thought I could actually make a living cooking. I like psychology, but cooking… It is creation; it is taking the raw materials of nature and guiding them with your will and skill to form them into masterpieces."

"You sound like an artist," she said setting the alarm and heading out the door.

"There isn't much difference in the two if you take cooking to the right level. After awhile it becomes all abstraction and vision. Presentation is very important. When I was in the class room I could concentrate on that, but when I was put in control of the cafeteria the presentation was lost. I guess that was the worst of it."

"You sound like Josh."

"Don't mention him please; it kills the mood."

"You still don't like him. Why?"

"When Kim first started to gush over him, I got this bad feeling that he was going to hurt her. I can't convince her of this. All I can do is to try and remain close so it won't hurt her so much."

"We will be close, Ron-Ron," she said as she slid into the sports car.

"Thanks, and Bon-Bon?" he said leaning over to her. "I want you to know that I Love You too."

Authors Notes: This story is becoming MUCH longer than I originally conceived. Not that I mind, I am enjoying writing this. Thank you all for the reviews and support you have given me. I planned on updating my Ron/Kara story last night 1/11/2005, but the chapter is taking a little longer to get the dialog down right. It seems that I write better on days that I go to work and stress out. All good writing comes from conflict, or something like that is how the saying goes, I think.


	17. Brunch

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the TV show Kim Possible. I do not own Bonnie and Ron's relationship; it is theirs.

Authors oops: Yes Jez I did forget to put that at the end. Thank you for pointing it out. The correction has been made.

* * *

Bonnie thought about the past two days as she drove to the country club. She had been made a laughing stock of in front of the school at the dance, and that began to raise her anger thinking about it. Ron had come to her when she ran out of the gym; that has been unexpected, and the best thing that had happened to her in a long, long time. The day spent with Ron was enjoyable, to her surprise she actually go along with Kim when they weren't competing. Kim was concerned about Ron getting hurt by being close to her, but knowing what she did now, he was more likely to get hurt by the jocks who think they know how society should be run.

Bonnie glanced at Ron, _I may need to make a few calls today so tomorrow will go smoothly. Tara will help she had that crush on him for a little bit after the camp thing. There's Kim, but if she hasn't seen it yet, that may take some convincing. I'll need to talk to Monique about rumour control. Between Kim and me we could get the entire cheer squad involved, that would control the jocks. _

Bonnie looked at Ron when she pulled to a stop sign. _I hope he won't be too offended to be protected by a cunt block (1). _She pulled to the front of the club and the two of them go out of the car as the valet gave her a ticket and took the car away.

Ron watched the car being taken away as Bonnie walked to stand beside him. "Never been to a place with valet parking?"

"Not that we used. Guess there will be a lot of first being around you Bon-Bon."

"If things progress, there will be. When you are ready, that is," she kissed him on the cheek. "We should go in now."

"Yes," he presented his arm for her. "Was that Bonnie or Bon-Bon?"

"Bon-Bon, but Bonnie has taken a consulting position."

Ron looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't look at me like that Ronald Stoppable. This is a good thing, trust me."

"I do, but… um… well… It's just this morning I had to do some breathing exercises that I learned in Japan to well…"

"To well what?"

"To stop thinking about you in the shower, in a towel, in various stages of dress and undress."

"Ron-Ron, you are a guy after all. So nobility won over those base urges, maybe I wasn't trying hard enough."

"It wasn't base urges, well not totally. I wanted to express how I feel about you. I know that there are more appropriate ways, but… part of me REALLY wanted to, you know."

"I know. I had some of the same feelings," she said as they approached the Maitre'd. "Rockwaller party of two, non-smoking please."

As the Maitre'd guided them the table the two teens were quiet. When they arrived at the table Ron pulled Bonnie's chair out for her and made sure she was comfortable before guiding her chair forward. He took his own seat and opened his menu.

As he scanned his menu he felt Bonnie's foot glide up and down his calf. He looked up at her to see her holding her index finger to her lips that were smiling sweetly. Ron kissed the air in her direction and she blushed. "Ron-Ron, we need to talk some more about what we were talking about earlier. If you don't want to talk about it here, that's okay."

"Well, if we can do it quietly I guess it would be okay, but I can guarantee you that it will probably embarrass me."

"Well, then, let's just wait on that then. Have you had a chance to decide on what to eat?"

"I was thinking about the cheese omelet, but the Belgian waffles sound good also."

"You get one and I will get the other and we can share."

"That sounds like a plan, Bon-Bon. Do you like coffee?"

"Yes, why?"

Ron held his finger to his lips, "It's a secret."

As the waiter approached the table Ron took the menu from Bonnie's side of the table. She gave him a curious look, but he shook his head.

"Hello, I am James and I will be your waiter today, have you decided?"

"Yes, James, the lady would like a cheese omelet, and I will have the Belgian Waffles. We would both like coffee to drink," Ron said as he handed the menus to the waiter.

Upon receiving the menus the waiter nodded, "Very good, Sir. I will return right away with your coffee."

As the waiter left the table Ron looked at Bonnie, her jaw lowered and mouth slightly opened. He winked at her. "Wow, how did you learn to order like that?"

"My grandfather, he insisted that I know how to order in a fine establishment. I was ordering for the entire table when I was twelve."

"Very impressive, Mr. Stoppable," Bonnie said with a slight laugh.

"Thank you, Miss Rockwaller," Ron returned with a grin of his own.

"One would suppose, Mr. Stoppable that your table manners match your ability to order."

"Miss Rockwaller, I ensure you that when the time arises, my table manners would get me an invitation back to Buckingham Palace."

"Oh my, I do believe that you are trying to make me be even more impressed with your previously unknown aspects, Mr. Stoppable."

"Well, Miss Rockwaller, I have not much to impress you with, so I work with what I have."

Both teens kept a strait face while coffee was being poured and did an admirable job on adding cream and sugar to their respective cups before looking at each other and breaking out in giggles. "That was fun, 'Mr. Stoppable'."

"Yes it was, 'Miss Rockwaller'."

Bonnie stretched out her arm on the table towards Ron. He reached out to meet it and held hers. "Oh, Ron-Ron, I have been such a…"

He didn't say anything just lightly squeezed her hand and smiled looking deep into her blue eyes with his brown.

"I wish I had known all of this sooner. I feel like I have wasted so much."

"Shh, Bon-Bon, it's okay. You know now. Many people never figure it out. And if you had figured it out before, and then we might not be together now."

The couple separated hands when the waiter brought their food. He left with a promise to be back to freshen up their coffee. Ron divided his waffles into two groups as Bonnie cut the omelet in half. They carefully exchanged their divided meals just before the waiter returned with the coffee. After pouring he excused himself. At his departure the teens looked at each other, wisps of steam rising from their coffee.

"Guess we need to go ahead and eat before it gets cold," suggested Bonnie.

Ron nodded and began to cut his food. Bonnie noticed that, yes, he did have very good table manners. So good in fact that it made her somewhat self-conscious.

"What's the matter, Bon-Bon?"

"Just a little nervous I guess. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"You could never do that. Go ahead and eat, I feel strange being the only one eating."

Bonnie slowly took her fork and began to eat. When Ron saw that she was eating he continued eating. He matched the speed of eating to hers so neither looked hurried. _Thank you, PaPa Stoppable, for making sure I could handle myself in a restaurant._

As they came to the end of the meal Ron had cleaned his plate, but there was still some food on Bonnie's plate as she pushed it away. Ron noticed that she had only eaten about half the amount on the plate, but that what had remained was pushed around to make it look like she had eaten more. "Bon-Bon, are you okay?"

She nodded her head, "I am full; I am not used to eating so much. I…"

"Usually starve yourself," Ron waited for the protest that never came. Bonnie held her head slightly down. "I've noticed. So have others, we didn't know how much. Last night you hardly ate anything, today you didn't either. Though I am glad that you didn't throw any up. You have been losing a lot of weight, and honestly, you look better with curves."

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm okay Ron. I was just trying to look good in the current fashions. And just how long have you been watching me?"

Ron bit his lip and then admitted, "Since junior high. I hung around cheer practice for more reasons than being Kim's friend."

"You were watching me back then? I mean you liked me for that long and didn't say anything?"

"Yeah, well, I tried, but you kept blowing me off before I could. I thought that if I became the mascot and could spend more time around you then…"

"I would see you for the guy that you are. If live was a movie that would have worked."

Bonnie's cell went off and she looked at the number before answering it. "Hello?"

"Bonnie? It's Kim, is Ron there?"

"Yes, he is, we just finished eating. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Please and thank you."

Bonnie handed the phone to Ron. "Hello?"

"Ron, where have you been?"

"I stayed the night at Bonnie's…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"…and she took me to brunch today at the country club. What's the big?"

"Well when you didn't show up for Sunday breakfast like usual, I guess I freaked a little. Then when you mom told me you weren't there but wouldn't tell me anything else…"

"You went into full Kim Mode?"

"Something like that. So I got my cheer numbers and called Bonnie. I can't believe you Ron Stoppable, how did she con your mother into you staying the night?"

"She didn't. She asked Mom, and Mom said yes."

"She won't even let you stay here when my parents are gone."

"Yes, but you have to understand one thing. Rabbi Katz said that he trusted her. You know how Mom is about what he says. Look I'll drop by your place in a bit and explain everything, okay?"

"Okay, Ron. But one thing, did anything… you know, happen?"

"Not what you are thinking, KP, no."

He ended the call and looked at Bonnie. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay; she's just concerned about her friend. Think back to this morning. The call from Tara? Amp it up to Kim level and that is what you get. Guess we should probably get going though huh?"

"Probably so, when the check comes we can go."

"Already handled, they just put it on my parents account. You ready?"

"Yes," he said getting up and walking to behind her chair. He pulls it out as she stands up.

"Thank you. Shall we?"

Ron presented his arm and they walked out to the valet to pick up her car. Once it had been pulled around the entered and left, heading towards the Possible residence.

* * *

(1) A cunt block is when a woman or women use their obvious charms to prevent something from happening. Whether to keep someone from going out with someone, or to keep someone from doing something you don't think they should do. In this case the cheer squad giving every jock/pop the ice queen treatment. 


	18. The Drive and KP

Disclaimer: I don't own the Property known as Kim Possible. The characters are working free of charge, I in turn make no money off of this.

Authors Note: I would again like to thank those that review. All reviews are taken into consideration. Even reviews of my other stories can apply. After I am through with the story I will go back and correct the grammar and the deviant spelling.

About half way to Kim's house Bonnie pulled over at a park. Ron looked at her questioningly. "You need to talk to Kim, it will probably be best if you do it alone. I need to talk to some people also. But before all of that we need to finish what we started talking about."

"Sex."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, I know that I want to do it. Well, at least a part of me does. And you have already said that some part of you does also. Hear me out on this before you say anything please," she stated as she put her finger to his lips, which he kissed. "Thank you, you probably know that I have been, well, active. I won't apologize for it; it isn't something that I can change. When I first did it, I thought I was supposed to, and then I realized that I was good at it and enjoyed it. After that sex was easy, I almost needed sex; I craved it. I still do."

She paused and looked at him. "I know you are the type of guy that wants the pure girl, but I'm not pure. I am still the same Bonnie that you have always known. I just wanted you to know that whenever you are truly ready, I want it to be special."

"Bon-Bon, I… understand. You can't really get around talk about you in the locker room. Part of me wanted to believe they were lying, but… As to being pure, I don't really think that matters."

"Ron-Ron, I…"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, I Love You. I have always loved you, always will. From when I first saw you, my heart was yours. No matter what happened or happens, I will. As to us and intimacy, I am more than willing to take time and make sure it is right. And as it not being your first time, it will be OUR first time. And I want it to be special because of that reason."

"Ronald Stoppable, I want you to know that you are the greatest guy in the world," she gushed as she stretched across the seat and hugged him and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Ron returned the embrace and reinforced the pressure of the kiss. The sounds of moans from the backs of their throats accentuated the sounds their lips. Their heartbeats provided a staccato beat of rhythm that started to accelerate.

They disentangled their arms and held each other by the sides. Slowly separating their lips they left their foreheads touching as each caught their breath. They looked into each others eyes and noticed that their breathing was at the same rate.

"You need to talk to Kim."

"And you need to talk to some people also."

Bonnie nodded without letting her forehead leave his, "Tara and some of the others in the cheer squad."

"Guess we better head on then."

"Sooner we do this the sooner we get to spend more time together?"

"Yes, so, I guess we need to let go."

"Suppose so… you first."

"I'll never let go."

"It's not like I am hanging off the side of a cliff. Plus, the longer you wait the more ampep Kim will be when you get there."

Ron sighed and let his hands slide down, "Guess you are going to be the logical one in the relationship."

Bonnie let go also, "We can share that when need be."

Bonnie turned the keys and put the car into gear and made her way to the Possible's house. She and Ron shared a long slow kiss before he got out. "Call me when you get done; I'll come get you."

"I will, Love you."

"Love you too."

Ron watched as she drove away. When she had made the turn he started to walk towards the house. His walk was slow and steady, unlike his normal hurried steps. _Normally I would be hurrying here, but I know that KP is going to tear into me. It's my life, and I deserve a chance at happiness. Bonnie has made me happy; I hope that KP will understand that. I mean I have even laid off Monkeyboy that should count for something._ As he reached the door he rang the bell and waited. He heard the rumbling coming towards the door, as it opened, "Hi, Jim, Tim. How are you?"

"Great, but…"

"…you missed Mom's breakfast today."

"Pancakes, your…"

"…favorite."

"Sorry, guys, I had an invitation to brunch with someone, and…"

Before he could finish, "Who was it?" the twins asked at once.

"Well, I don't know if I should say she and I are…"

"SHE…"

"…A GIRL?"

"EWWW!" again was said together.

"So not ewww. One day you will understand. So is KP up in her room?"

"Yeah, but she…"

"…is talking to Joshy."

"I have had my inoculations so I should be okay. Later, guys." As Ron rounded the corner he saw the Doctors Possible in the living room. "Heya, Drs. P. How are things going?"

"Going good, Ronald, missed you at breakfast today."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Dr. P., but I had a date for brunch today. It kind of came up sudden like."

"A date? That's wonderful, do we know her?"

"Possibly, Mrs. Dr. P, it was Bonnie Rockwaller. She is on cheer squad with Kim and me."

"I know her, I was her mentor. She seems like a very nice girl. I don't know why she and Kimmie don't get along."

"Outlook and competition, for the most part at least. Bonnie's outlook is changing though, so we will see how that affects the competition part of it. Talk to you later, sorry if I worried you this morning."

As he left he heard Mrs. Dr. P say to her husband, "I think he is quite taken to her."

Ron smiled to himself. _Yes, I am 'quite taken with her'. Thanks for noticing Mrs. Dr. P; I may need your help in a little bit._ He sighed and then knocked on the door that he never did bother with.

"Come in," he heard Kim's voice through the door.

He opened the door thinking at least it is a happy voice. "So Josh, yes, Ron was out eating with Bonnie (Ron noticed that the name dripped venom from Kim's mouth.)." She looked up and saw it was Ron that entered. Her face dropped and she sputtered into the phone, "Josh, I need to go. Ron just got here; I'll talk to you later, bye."

Kim hung up the phone and smiled towards Ron, who had a smile on his face and not the usually goofy grin. "Hi!"

"Hey, KP, you know you didn't have to interrupt you call with Josh on my account, nothing has changed has it?"

"No, nothing that I know of, you know the person that you tell everything to."

"Well you know that Bonnie and I went to eat at my parents. She asked if I could stay over. I did. We fell asleep on the couch, and when we woke up she took me to brunch at the country club. No, big."

"No, big? Then why are you dressed up? By the way that shirt does look good on you."

"She picked out my clothes because I asked her to do so. And thanks for getting me the shirt. I may be wearing it more often."

"You might?"

"Yeah, the clothes that you and Monique pushed on me may actually get worn. Not everyday mind you but more often."

Ron sat in her desk chair and looked at her. "KP, for the first time in a long time I am happy, truly happy. Someone actually likes me, for me. You are my friend and always will be so. But you even admitted that I would never stand a chance with you or anyone like you. Bonnie is not like you. She has problems and issues. Before you say anything, she hides them behind her attitude and image. All of that was ripped away from her Friday. There was no Bonnie then, only Bon-Bon, the Bon-Bon that I have always seen since junior high."

"Junior high? Come on, Ron, she despised you even back then. One setback to her is nothing. You are going to fast. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then why have you never noticed the times that I get hurt? Huh? Tell me," he said with a low cold voice. "Do you actually think that all the scrapes scars and bruises that I have come from missions?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kim, you said you don't want to see me get hurt. I don't let you see it. At least, she asked me about them. She had no idea either, but then she tried not to notice me at all."

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"The beatings at school for a loser like me to hang out with someone like you. Come on, KP, you can't tell me that you never noticed it. Deep down you know I am right!"

She was quiet while her brain rebelled against the thoughts that she was querying. The times that she would be met by a group of guys laughing only to turn a corner and see a disheveled Ron on the floor. He always laughed it off as his 'Ron-ness' kicking in. Now she realized better. She let herself believe it so she wouldn't ostracize herself as a freak like… Ron.

Cliffhanger? Oh, no. Don't worry more to follow shortly.


	19. The rest of the discussion

Disclaimer: Though I do not own the property known as Kim Possible, I do write stories about the series as a sign of my approval of it. I wish that it would carry on as at least a spin-off after Disney cancels it. The least they could do is continue the series as OAVs. It has worked for the anime industry for how long now? Anyway, on with the show… uh, story.

"Ron, I never realized."

"You didn't let yourself realize, KP. There is a difference, but don't worry it is just a coping mechanism. And don't worry about it now. Too late. Besides you should devote your attention to Josh instead of me."

"Ron, that's not fair. I don't know why it didn't click."

"Don't worry, KP. Now you know. They will stop shortly anyway."

"That's right they will! When I get my hands on…"

"Amp down, KP, Bonnie convinced me that I should stick up for myself. I have a reason now. I didn't fight back for many reasons. One was you; I knew that if I fought back then you would know the score. You would have laid waste to them and then get kicked out of school for it. Two, I was just not worth it. Don't say anything about that KP; it's something that I am dealing with. Third, I didn't want to be responsible if I hurt them."

"Ron, I don't think that you could hurt them."

"KP, remember the one tournament that I went to? When I sparred, what happened?"

Kim thought back. They were both so excited. Kim knew she would do well in the forms and sparring. Ron, she recalled, was just in sparring. On his first match as he went to the ring his opponent made fun of him and had hit on Kim. When the referee gave the command to fight Kim saw a different Ron. This one was more aggressive, much more. On his first kick he knocked his opponent out of the ring and made him collapse. Come to find out he had two broken ribs. When they found out about this Ron went white as a sheet and withdrew from the competition.

"But that isn't normally you, Ron."

"That is the only way I could fight them, KP. All or nothing is the only way that I know. I can't fight at different levels like you do. I wish I could. There is either no fight or drop the bomb. You don't know how much I have wanted to do that to all of the freaks we fight. So I don't fight, I distract, because I know that you can take them down without taking them out."

"Maybe we can work on that. But, Ron, you should have told me about all of this. I could have done something."

"And have me being the guy that always gets saved by Kim Possible. I am that now, but only on missions so they let that slide a lot unless they are really pissed. No, thank you. I know you mean well, KP, but sometimes I have to stand alone. So are we cool?"

"Ron, we have always been cool," she said hitting him in the arm. "So, last night, nothing happened between you and Bonnie?"

"Nothing sexual, no. Not from lack of each of us wanting to at a certain level. She did give me a massage though. That was good until. Well let's just say Lil' Ron wasn't so lil'."

"Too much info, Ron."

"Well then after that we talked some and held each other. I fell asleep with my head in her lap. I was actually rested, KP. It felt right. Like the naco, but better."

Kim laughed at his comparison, "It's nice to know that the same ole Ron is in there. I know what you mean though, kind of. It's nice to be close to Josh, but I don't think that I would be comfortable sleeping like that with him. The only person that doesn't drive me crazy when I am trying to sleep is you. I'm just wondering how you slept through Bonnie's snoring."

Ron shrugged, "You know me; once I fall to sleep hardly anything will wake me, at least sound wise."

"True, you two could be made for each other that way then."

"Don't be bad talking my Bon-Bon."

"I'm not, Ron. I was talking about you," she giggled as she grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him.

He managed to get his arms up to block it. "Are we straight, KP?"

"As straight as we have ever been. It just kind of freaked me when you didn't keep me in the loop. Even with the Zita thing you let me know each step."

"Well with Zita there were steps. With Bon-Bon it was more of a fall. Luckily I think that the two of us have missed the ground."

"I think mom was going to make some cookies this afternoon, want me to see where she is on them?"

"Sure, this took a lot less time than I thought. Bonnie needed to talk to some people also."

"Be right back."

Ron stood up as she left the room, after she left he walked to her bed and flopped down on it. He heard her skip the last five steps of the stairs followed by a "KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!" from her father. Ron smiled. Things were the same here. He was glad. At least there would be a place of calm if he needed it. He heard the double steps of the twins stop at Kim's door.

"Ron and Bonnie sitting in a tree, K I S S I IN G…"

"Actually it was in her car most recently," he said smiling.

This revelation produced the "EWWW!" response that he was looking for as they hurriedly left the opening of the door. Ron chuckled to himself; it was about that age that he first realized that girls weren't some mutant life form sent to give him cooties. Of course Kim didn't count, since she was a bud and not a girl per se. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the normal sounds of the Possible household.

Upon opening them he saw Kim standing over him.

"Gah!"

"Mom says first batch out in about fifteen minutes."

"Cool. By the way, I think I have a way to keep your brothers off your case."

NEXT CHAPTER: Bonnie's phone calls.


	20. Bonnie's Calls

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kim Possible, weep for me.

Bonnie settled down at her computer with her phone by her side. She took a deep breath. At last she was in her element, she powered up her computer and while it was finishing its load she speed dialed her first contact.

_Time to let Bonnie do some work now, _she thought while closing her eyes.

**RING RING**

As soon as she heard the line click, "Tara, it's Bonnie. I need to talk to you about what is going to happen tomorrow. I need you to listen and respond when I ask you. Okay?"

"Sure, Bonnie, I..."

"Good, first after we get off the phone I need you to go down your squad contact list and tell them what I tell you. I am sure that Kim is going to back me on this also. Are we on the same page so far?"

"Yes, Bonnie."

_This is going good; she is in her I am going to do everything that I am told voice. _"This is about Ron okay, Tara? There will probably be a lot of people really pissed that we are together at school tomorrow. They will probably be ready to beat the hell out of him. He is a member of the squad, and we can't let them do that, so we need a plan. I have one. If a better one comes up then we will improvise. We are going to a full cunt block," Bonnie heard a gasp from the blond on the other end of the phone. "I know that it is severe, but this could affect the entire squad. You need to pass the word that NOBODY gets any if Ron gets so much as threatened. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Bonnie. One thing though, about Ron. You know that I kind of liked him. If you hurt him, in any way, whatever Kim leaves I will make sure that it isn't found."

Bonnie's lips curled up into a smile, "That is good to hear. Ron may need all the friends he can get. I need to make some more calls. Just make the ones to the squad. You can leave Kim out of it, and Tara, thank you for worrying about me. Next time you don't need to send a hundred IM's and another fifteen emails. That is overkill. But again, thank you."

"Your welcome, Bonnie. About what I said..."

"I know you meant every word of it. Like I have told Kim, I have no intention of doing that. If you could hurry up and make those calls to make sure everyone is on the same page. If they have any questions have them call me."

"Got ya, Bonnie. Talk to you later. I'll give you a call when I am done."

Bonnie heard the click of the call ending and grinned to herself. _Tara can be a very sweet girl, but know the buttons to push and she is a pit bull. I am glad that she didn't get Ron to realize that she was interested in her._

Bonnie turned to her computer and started to pull up her contact book. She found the number to Club Banana and dialed it.

**RING RING**

"Club Banana, this is Monique how may I help you?"

"Monique, this is Bonnie. First, the shorts you sold me yesterday, do they come in black?"

"Hi, Bonnie. Yes they do."

"Good, hold one back for me and one for Tara, we will be in tomorrow afternoon to pick them up. Now that we have established this is a business call, can you give me the latest on the gossip and rumour front concerning Ron?"

"Everything from you two eloped, to he hypnotized you, to , and this is my favorite, that one of Kim's and his enemies are controlling your brain."

Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes, "I can tell you that all three are false, though when my mom hears of this and she and his mom talk... I am sure you are doing what you can to help protect him. I want to let you in on a rumour that I... heard. The entire cheer squad is doing a cunt block if any one so much as threatens Ron. You can even say you heard it from me if any one doesn't believe you."

"Uh, girl, are you SERIOUS?"

"We are talking coronary level of seriousness here, Monique. As we speak Tara is probably more than half way through the call list for the squad."

"Kim knows nothing of this does she?"

"What do you think? No, of course not. This is the cheer squad social organization path. Kim is not in that command structure."

"Didn't sound like her. Doesn't sound like the Bonnie that I talked to yesterday either."

"It isn't, the old Bonnie is in charge of this. Sweet and nice is not going to keep Ron from getting the HELL beat out of him. After everything is in place Ron will get his Bon-Bon back, unless something happens."

"I'll see what I can do to keep that from happening. I got to go, girl, but IM me tonight and I will give you the update on the opinion front. And, thank you for calling Club Banana."

Bonnie sighed and hung up the phone. _Okay the calls are made. Let's see if anyone has questions._ She got up from the chair and went to her bed and laid down. She stretched her body as much as she could and let it come back together.

She sat up and went to the closet to change out of her dress. Before she put it into the hamper, she smelled it. A slight hint of Ron's smell entered her nostrils. Bonnie smiled and sat the dress on the shelf next to the hamper. "Maybe I can get a shirt from him," she smiled. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into.

_Shirt... Shirt... Shirt... Oh yeah, I bet Ron's shirt is still in the living room. _A few moments later she was in the living room sitting on the couch with Ron's shirt in her hands looking at it and thinking of him. She sighed deeply while she curled up on the couch with his shirt held close to her.

_You not only Love him. You are IN Love with him. _The intrusive noise of the phone broke her from her revelry. She resentfully went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bon-Bon. Are you okay? You sound angry."

"Ron-Ron," she perked up and happiness returned, "I was peeved that someone would interrupt me thinking about you. But, since it is you that makes it sooo much better."

"Uh, okay, we were wondering if you would like to come over for cookies. Kim's mom is just getting them out of the oven."

"That would be nice. Let me get dressed and I will be over."

"Dressed? You mean you are... You know..."

"Nude, naked, in a state of undress?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Touching myself thinking of you?" She heard a gurgle on the other end of the line. "No, Ron-Ron, I'm not. I have on my bra and panties though if that helps."

"Not really."

"Good. Keep either image in your mind and I will be right there. I'll bring your clothes also."

"Oh yeah, okay that would be great. See you in a bit then."

She smiled to herself as she hung up the phone and went to her room to get dressed. She left the shirt in her closet as she left the room. She gathered up his other clothes and put them into his bag and left the house to meet him at Kim's house.

Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing. The story keeps going. The next chapter may take a bit of effort to get out, Bonnie at the Possible family's house.


	21. Possibles Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters of the show.

Authors Notes: Thank you for the reviews. I am breaking up the time in the Possible abode to keep the pace of the story up. Jez: Thank you, I only write what I know, or can feel. Wearing many different masks helps.

Bonnie pulled up to the Possible residence and turned off her car. She checked her face and hair in the mirror before getting out and made her way to the front door. Before ringing the door bell she took a deep breath. "You can do this Bonnie. You have been here before, and this is for Ron-Ron."

Her had reached out and rang the bell once. _Please let Ron open the door. _She heard the door click and her hopes fell as she saw Kim's father open the door.

"Hello, Bonnie, this is a surprise. Kim is in the kitchen; would you like to come in?"

"Thank you Mr. Possible, but Ron invited me over."

"Ah, okay, well he is in the kitchen with Kimmie. By they way Bonnie, I hear that you and he are an item now. He is like a son to me. Don't make me give you a speech like I do to the boys that come to date Kimberly Anne."

Bonnie saw something in his eyes that reinforced his statements. _Must be a dad thing, some boys just want to leave me alone after they meet him. _"No, Sir. Yes, Sir. I mean that I care for him and don't want to see him hurt in any way."

"Great to hear," he said chipperly. "We have cookies today. Chocolate chip ones at that. Scrumdeliumptious."

"Uh, thank you." Bonnie hurried to the kitchen, where she knew that there would be at least one friendly face.

The smell of cookies assailed her sense of smell as she approached the kitchen, but when the door was open it hit her in the face like a wet towel. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. "Bon-Bon!"

As she heard his voice, she opened her eyes and felt like the universe was new again. All of a sudden she was in his arms looking into his brown eyes, breathing in his scent. "Hey Ron-Ron, I missed you."

"I missed you also," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. She closed her eyes and started returning the kisses.

The scene was interrupted by, "AHEM."

"Sorry, Mrs. Dr. P it's just that I haven't seen her in…"

"About two hours. Ron, its okay, I remember what it was like when I met that someone special. Just don't block the door next time okay? Bonnie, would you like some cookies also?"

"Please, Dr. Possible. I remember how well they sell at the squad's bake sale."

Kim's mother beamed at the compliment and put some more onto the plate at the center of the table. She pulled a glass off of the shelves and placed it on the table next to the milk carton for her. "Help yourself; the next batch should be out in about five minutes."

Ron pulled out a chair next to his and she sat down and he helped it forward for her. She watched Kim's eyes grow larger and saw her jaw relax when she saw this. "Thank you, Ron-Ron."

"Any time, Bon-Bon," he said, kissing her cheek before sitting himself.

Bonnie poured herself half a glass of milk and took a cookie. "Hi, Kim."

"Hello, Bonnie," her cheer rivals name still dripped with frozen crystals.

Ron looked at Kim with a confused face. "KP, remember what we talked about?"

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to totally switch gears all of a sudden."

"Don't worry, Kim. I know what you mean. This weekend is almost like a dream, a very pleasant one, but a dream none the less. I am still the same Bonnie, but I do have a different outlook." She took Ron's hand in hers under the table, "And a new reason to make sure I keep it."

"I understand, but…"

"You don't have to say it, I know. I have some one that has claimed the spot in line behind you for what's left."

Ron looked between the two girls in confusion. Just then Kim's mom set down the tray of cookies. "Here you go the last batch. I need to go take the twins to practice. Good to see you again, Bonnie." With that she left the teens alone in the kitchen.

The only sound was of cookies being eaten. The three of them were looking at each other closely. "This is awkweird," spoke up Kim.

"I know. Three days ago none of this would have happened. But things have changed and here we are."

"Glad you didn't say that we were friends, Bonnie."

"I know we aren't, Kim. If that happens it will be later, for right now we can be civil though. There are some things that I need to talk to you about tomorrow dealing with cheer squad business."

"Shoot," said Ron, giving her what attention of his that she didn't already have.

"Sorry, baby, but it is female only cheer squad things."

Kim picked up the hint, "Ron, why don't you take some cookies to my dad. He's probably in his office."

Ron perked up, "Sure, no problem, KP."

Ron gathered some cookies onto a napkin and went through the doors. Kim caught Bonnie looking at his rear as he left. "Enjoy the show?"

Bonnie sighed, "Yes, very much so. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Training him to follow instructions so well."

Kim snorted to keep from laughing. "So what is this business that you need to talk to me about?"

"Kim, you are head cheer leader. You run the squad in practice and all. But I am the social leader outside of that. Ron is going to catch hell tomorrow for being with me. I have organized the squad to help prevent that. It is nothing bad or physical. The opposite actually. Just if anything happens to Ron, don't be so affectionate to Josh. Thats all that you have to do. The rest of the squad will be a wall of ice."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?"

"I have let it be known on the grapevine that if anything happens to Ron that no one in the cheer squad will be... affectionate to their boyfriends."

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised. We have done it before. You were just off doing your thing that we didn't tell you. So this time you know."

"Guess the old Bonnie is in there."

"She still has a consulting role."

Ron came back into the room. "So that is how things are going?" asked Kim.

"Yes it is."

"So what did I miss?"

"I wanted to bounce the idea of adding a striptease routine to the competition piece. She thought it might be a little to over the top. What do you think?"

Ron's only response was a complete mental shut down and trying to keep his jaw from impacting the tile floor.

"He is just so CUTE when he does that," said Bonnie as she guided him to a chair.

"She is just kidding you, Ron."

"Oh, okay."

Bonnie's cell rang, she looked at the screen, "I need to take this. One moment."

She kissed Ron on the cheek and stood up. "Hello," she answered as she went out the back door.

"Okay Tara what's the sitch?" _Oh no, I am starting to talk like Kim now._

"I called everyone and they are all cool with it..."

"Except what. I know by your voice."

"Jen Jen. She isn't sure. Seems that she has something planned for this weekend and..."

"Hang loose, let me call her and find out. Talk to you in a minute."

Bonnie ended the call and pulled up Jen's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Jenkins, this is Bonnie Rockwaller, is Jennifer available?"

"Yes, just a minute Bonnie. She is on the way to the phone."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, Jen, it's me. It clear to talk?"

"Yeah, Mom just hung up."

"Good, what's this about you planning something special with Tom this weekend that will jeopardize cheer squad unity?"

"Bonnie, it's not like that. Tom broke up with me yesterday, and Fred wants me to go up to his parents cabin on Mount Middleton."

"On Saturday?"

"Yes, on Saturday, maybe Friday night if I can get a good story in on my parents."

"You are going to stay at my place so we can work on the moves for the routine."

"Thanks, Bonnie."

"Anytime, thats what I am here for. So why did Tom break up with you?"

"When he found out that Tara kicked Brick to the curb..."

"He decided to dump you and go for her. Don't worry, she will make sure it doesn't happen."

"Thanks Bonnie. Soo, is he worth all of this?"

"One, he is cheer squad since he is the mascot. So on that front we should have done this a long time ago. Two, yes. Yes, he is, and so much more. I got to go and update Tara. Ciao."

Bonnie ended the call and speed dialed Tara. "Okay this is the thing. She is with, or wanting to get with Fred this weekend. If this doesn't work by Friday, then we will be on another plan anyway. Tom dumped her when she heard you dropped Brick. So, if you don't mind..."

"Don't worry about that, Bonnie. Tom is NOT my type."

"Then we are frosty. Talk to you later. And remember we are going shopping tomorrow after practice. Monique showed me the hottest shorts yesterday at Club Banana and she is holding two pair for us in black."

"Cool. Talk to you later Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed as she holstered her cell and walked back inside. _I love it when a plan comes together._


	22. Possible Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the properties there of. I own this story in concept only; the characters have taken it away from me.

Authors Notes: As to the fact of making Ron "manly". Ron has spent the last how many years around a strong female presence to make sure she is okay and someone watches her back? Yes there are times he fights back, but he is accustomed to letting the females lead. That is not to say that he can't, or won't fight when the need arises. With all of his bravado, Ron is in fact a shy and humble person that wants everyone to get along and be happy, even if it hurts him.

Bonnie walked back into the door to see Kim and Ron sitting close together, a twinge of anger course through her before she managed to get it under control. _They have been best friends since forever. You surely can't believe that they see anything wrong with this? Deep breath, Bonnie, just listen to Bon-Bon._ "Hey, Bon-Bon, everything okay?" Ron said looking up but not scurrying away from Kim.

_See he doesn't see anything wrong with that. He probably doesn't know what it looks like. If it does really bother you just politely explain it to him._ "No problems, Tara wanted to check to see if we were still on for shopping tomorrow."

Ron's face blanched. "Don't worry, baby, you don't have to come along unless you want to come."

Ron sighed and his face started to return to normal. "Dodged one that time, huh Ron?" jabbed Kim.

"Yeah," he looked at Bonnie, "Uh, no. That is… Aw, man."

"It is okay, Ron-Ron. You went with me yesterday. Once a week is more than most girls could expect."

Bonnie watched as the wave of relief washed over him. "We were going to go after practice. Would you like to come, Kim?"

"Like to? Sure, but should? That is another story. Low funds since the trip on Saturday."

"You could always come to give advice and spend some girl time." _I am trying to be nice to you and get to know you, Kim._

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool, now we have decided that, are there any more cookies?"

"Just one," said Kim looking at the crumbs on the plate, then at the cookie half in Ron's mouth. "Well there was one."

"It's okay," Bonnie said as she stalked towards Ron. She put on her pout, "Ron-Ron? Could I have this piece here?" she asked as she took a bite out of a corner of the cookie in his mouth, her lips lightly grazing his. "And this piece," repeating the action.

Kim blushed at the audacity of Bonnie and looked away, though in the back of her head the thoughts of doing that to Josh materialized. _I can't believe that she would make out with Ron in MY kitchen, with MY mom's cookies. Why doesn't Ron stop her? Face it, he likes her. He likes her doing this. Think about what they could have done last night. Think about Josh and you doing that._ Kim growled to stop her thoughts. She cleared her throat loudly and turned around.

The two entwined teens looked up. "Could you two please not do that?"

"Uh, KP, your mom said as long as we weren't in front of the door."

This statement from Ron received a glare that made him shiver. Bonnie actually had a look of remorse, as she slid from Ron's lap to her own seat. "Sorry, Kim, we get carried away. Sometimes it's like I can't resist touching him and kissing him and… I will be quiet now," she pulled her glass of milk close and slowly drank it.

Kim's father came in at that moment and looked at the three. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked to his daughter.

"No, daddy, we were just talking about appropriate behavior."

"Ah, okay, I expected to see Ron and Bonnie full kissy-faced when I came in. Ah, no more cookies, oh well. Young love I remember the feelings well," he said as he wandered away.

"Full kissy-faced? Ugh," Kim shivered picturing her mom and dad like Ron and Bonnie were.

"KP, if this is making you uncomfortable we can leave."

"No, no. It's just hard to get my mind around it. Blue skinned former college buddies of my dad taking over the world, no problem. Mutated English lords with a monkey fetish are a weekly occurrence. This," she gestured, "is hard to believe. What about the rules, Ron?"

"You were right, KP. There are no rules. Some things just happen and they are right, rules or no. All I know is that this feels right, like it was written this way. Bon-Bon?"

"In all my time, Kim, this is the first time that I have felt happy with someone. To know that someone actually cares for me, ME, not my popularity, or my body, that feels so good. You have always had that, Kim. This is new to me and I want to keep it."

Kim handed a napkin to the girl as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Bonnie, I… I am sorry. I didn't mean to come down like that. It's just that with all the put downs and all… I'm digging my hole deeper on this."

"Kim, it's okay. It's hard for me also. The only way I know how to have a relationship is by manipulation and, well… sex. I know that neither way would work with Ron. You would make sure that I didn't manipulate him into it, and his own conscience would void out the staying in it for sex. I am muddling through this. The only thing that keeps me wanting to try is Ron," she let her forehead rest on the table.

Bonnie felt Ron's arm wrap around her back under he shoulders. It felt comfortable. She then felt a smaller arm from the other direction. _Kim is trying to comfort us? This is just too weird. No it isn't, Bonnie. Kim is Ron's friend and she sees how happy he is with you so she wants you together, even if it does freak her out._

"Bonnie, want to head up to my room? It's a bit more private. C'mon, you can raz me about my Cuddle Buddies."

"Okay, but I won't raz you. Then you could raz me about keeping one of Ron's shirts."

"What?" queried Ron.

"I kept your shirt. It smelled like you. I can put it on my teddy bear and sleep with it. Kind of like you are with me."

"Bonnie, that is so... sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. I am such the romantic."

"Actually, Bonnie it is romantic."

They made it into her room and she shut the door.

"Kimmie did I hear that door shut?" came the bellow from downstairs.

Kim opened the door, "Sorry, Dad, I thought it was okay since Bonnie was up here also. My bad."

"Parents, huh? Guess it is the same all over," commiserated Bonnie.

"Yes, but mine don't let guys stay the night when they aren't home."

"Neither do mine. She said I could have a friend over. Since I told her what happened at the dance she assumed that it would be a female friend. As long as things don't get back to her, no harm." Bonnie looked at the two others. "Right?


	23. Possibles Pt3 and Busted

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Kim Possible. I just enjoy using the character arch-types in stories.

"Bon-Bon, if your mom does find out? Do you think she will ever trust you to have someone else over? What if she won't let me in the house again?"

The tanned girl paled. "Ron-Ron," this was in a little girl voice that neither Kim nor Ron had heard from her before, "I'm sorry." Her head went to his chest and his arms went around her by instinct.

"It's okay, Bon-Bon. Just sometimes we need to go by the rules instead of pushing them in vagaries."

She looks up at him with big watery eyes, "Weally?"

Ron was in shock, there was in existence finally one face that could out do Kim's puppy dog moon eyes. The only response that he made was a nodding of the head.

"Okay, next time I will make sure," she replaced her head on his chest, her cheek nestling his pectorals.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?"

"I am right now. Ron-Ron is here. There can't be anything to bad if that is the case."

Kim looked at Ron and he flashed his 'What can I say?' look at her as he held the cheerleader. "Well, Mom may have said no making out in front of the door only. But this is MY room so keep it tame here. First person to make out in my room will be me."

"You mean you and Josh haven't made out?" queried the brunette.

"Not here. It's too likely for my dad to find out. I really don't want Josh launched into space. I don't think that he would enjoy it either."

"True."

Bonnie took a deep breath and stretched from Ron's embrace. "I probably need to start to head home. Want a lift, Ron-Ron?"

"Sure, that would be great. Kim, thank your mom for the cookies? And, if you could ask her not to tell my parents about the PDA?"

"Not a problem, Ron. You have covered for me enough. Give me a call tonight and we can go over the Latin homework."

"Sounds like a plan. You ready Bon-Bon?"

"Sure thing Ron-Ron, Kim, thank you for letting me come over. Don't forget that you Tara and I are going shopping tomorrow after practice."

"I won't, Bonnie."

Kim followed the two down the stairs and to the front door. In the living room Bonnie said good bye to Kim's dad and again to Kim when they went out the door. After shutting the door Kim put her back against it and slid to the floor. At the curious look of her father she gave him the answer, "This has been one of the weirdest weekends ever." He responded with a chuckle.

After they got into Bonnie's car, Ron turned to her, "Bon-Bon? Are you going to be okay to drive?"

"Yeah, Ron, I just got kind of emotional. That only happens… Let's see, today is the nineteenth, ah, yeah."

"What?"

"Had to do some counting, I am like clockwork. And IT is just on time."

Ron look puzzled at her, "It?"

"My 'friend'," still no sign of realization from her new beau, "my monthly visitor."

Confusion still reigned on his face. "Think health class. Think differences between boys and girls?"

Realization struck him like a thirty-eight ton anvil. "Oh, right…" Ron began to get very nervous. "So, do you need to go to the store, or something?"

"Relax, Ron-Ron, I have plenty at the house. And I wouldn't make you go to the store for that until we had been dating a while anyway."

Relief cascaded over Ron's face. Bonnie smiled to herself. _There are some things that are common to all guys be they jock or freak._ "Want to go to your home or my home?"

"Probably need to go to my place. I have homework to get finished and I don't want to do detention this week. I have a reason not to be in there."

"Home it is then."

The drive to his house was uneventful. Again they shared the quiet of the car. At various points they had sighed together and turned to look at each other grinning shyly. When they arrived, Bonnie turned off the car and leaned over to Ron. The two met, their lips touching as their hands lightly touched the others cheek. Small light kisses passed between them for what seemed to be seconds, until there was a tapping on the window.

Outside was Ron's father standing there just grinning at his son. _Oh no, BUSTED._ Ron gave Bonnie another quick, slightly harder kiss. "Talk to you later, Bon-Bon."

"Not if I talk to you first, Ron-Ron."

They smiled to each other as he slid out of the car. He closed the door and waved to her as she drove away. Sighing deeply he turned to his father.

"Ronald, son, I think we may need to have a talk."

Authors Notes: Sorry this is later than normal.


	24. Discussions with the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kim Possible. Ron and Bonnie's relationship are their own. I am merely relating the tale.

Ron sat down on the couch waiting for his father to lay into him about what is appropriate and inappropriate. He sighed deeply. The waiting was always the worst part he knew, but this time circumstances were different. He actually had someone to be inappropriate with.

"Ronald, son, you remember the talk that we had after your Bar Mitzvahs, correct?"

Ron sighed again. "Yes, Dad, and trust me, Bonnie and I have not done that. We are taking it slow."

"What I saw a few minutes ago wasn't taking it slow."

"Dad, please listen to me. Part of me would like noting better than to..." he decided on one of the Biblical words, "lay with Bonnie. But I know that I am not ready for the possible repercussions."

"Well, that is good to hear. But if you do son, there are things that you can do to help prevent... repercussions as you said." Ron's father pulled out a small box and handed it to his son. "I know you probably know what these are. And, well a man that has started dating should always have the proper resources, just in case."

Ron looked up at his father with wide eyed astonishment. "Uh, Dad? I... really don't know what to say."

"Son, I know that when you are young there are certain urges to sow you wild oats. This is to help make sure you don't have a crop till you are ready to tend it."

"Right, Dad," Ron just looked at the box. _Magnum? Aren't those for..._

"And don't think that I went out and bought them for you. Those are an extra box I had here."

Ron's went from astonishment to outright shock. "I did NOT need to hear that Dad."

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Bonnie arrived home and noticed that her mother's car was back. She got out of the car and entered the house. "Hi, Momma, I'm home!"

"Oh, Bon-Bon, there you are. I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Sorry, Momma, I went to Kim's house and gave someone a ride home."

"Kim? You mean Kim Possible? That's good, I know you two have been very competitive, but learning to be able to spend time with those that you don't agree with is a sign of maturity."

"Yes, Momma."

"What's wrong, Bon-Bon? Somethings bothering you, I can tell. It's a mother thing."

"Well, when I was at Kim's place... we were talking... and, well. Please don't get angry with me."

Mrs. Rockwaller's face put on a mask of concern and worry immediately. "What is it Bon-Bon? Please tell me."

"Well, I told you about what happened at the dance. I told you that someone came after me when I ran out. That was Ron-Ro... Ron Stoppable. Kim's friend, the mascot," Bonnie hated the fact that she had to explain who the most wonderful person in the world was to her mother. "Anyway, we talked and ended up dancing the last dance. I gave him a ride home from the dance, and he invited me to the mall yesterday. When he told his mom that I was going to be alone she told him to make sure I came to supper. The had Rabbit Katz and his wife over. And, Momma, please don't get mad at Ron, when you told me that I could have someone over, I invited him. Don't fly of the handle, Momma. I think that the reason that his parents agreed had to do with Rabbi Katz saying he trusted us. That trust turns out to be true. We got back here and we fell asleep talking on the couch."

"Bon-Bon... You know that I don't allow boys overnight. Not even for your sisters."

"I know Momma, but..."

"But me no buts young lady. You are now grounded till at least Friday, and you may be grounded for the entire weekend."

"Momma, does that mean phone also?"

"Yes, Bonnie," Bonnie cringed at the sound of her full name, "it does. So hand over your cell."

"MOMMA!"

"Don't raise your voice! You should know better."

"But, Momma, I was supposed to talk to Ron tonight about our homework."

"Sorry Bon-Bon. But when he calls I will inform him of your grounding. If he can't accept it, then I will make sure that his parents do."

"Yes, Momma." commented a dejected Bonnie.

Seeing her daughter shuffle off to her room pulled at her heart. _Well, maybe I can give her one call a night._


	25. A New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney property known as Kim Possible. I do on the insomnia that has been dragging me down and slowing my productivity in writing.

"Ron, I am impressed you actually did your homework, and most of it is RIGHT!"

"I don't know what came over me. I just sat down and everything just kind of flowed."

"Could it maybe have something to do with a certain someone?"

"Well, maybe, I don't want to have to spend time in detention because it means less time with her... You think that being with Bonnie is making me smarter?"

Kim laughed loud enough to make Ron pull the phone from his ear. "I don't think she is making you smarter. I think you are actually using what you already have. She may help you focus, but not make you smarter."

"Realllly? This could possibly be the second greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"Second? Most people would say THE greatest."

"Well, KP, the greatest was that first day of Pre-K and the friend that I met. Without her, I would never even had a chance at this."

"Ron, that is so..." Kim was at a loss of words, "sweet. But use that sweet talk on your girlfriend, not me."

"Sorry, KP, guess there is a little bleed over."

"It's so okay Ron. I am sure you had some bleed over when I first started seeing Josh."

"Well, no, well, maybe, a little that is."

"You didn't say anything, so I guess if you were cool with it, I can be also."

Ron held his tongue to keep from saying that he ate up the sweet words. "I will try to amp it down when I am talking to you."

"Please and thank you. So, I need to get off of here and give Josh a call. See you at seven tomorrow?"

"Well, okay ... if things change I will let you know."

"Change?"

"Well, you know that Bon-Bon has a car..."

"And if she gives you a ride..."

"Just like you and Josh sometimes."

"Right... Well, later Ron."

"Later, KP."

The two teens hung up their phones. Kim began to worry if she was losing her friend. Sure he had always been there for her no matter how much time she had spent with her boyfriends, but if he had someone else to pay attention to now. Guilt washed over her. He took whatever time and attention she had left over and that was good enough for him, so why did it worry her.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Bonnie looked at the spot where her phone should be, but alas it did not reappear. She just had to talk to Ron. She looked at her computer, the screen saver was on. She then remembered Kim. A radiant smile broke the clouds of sorrow from her face. She sat down at her computer and brought up Kim's website. _If she can do anything she can get me in touch with Ron._ She looked at the site and spotted where to send a request for help. _Here we go._

This is Bonnie. I need to speak to Ron, but am now grounded. If he calls my mom may read him the riot act. I still have my computer access. If I had his IM name I could talk to him that way. PLEASE HELP. Thank you.

She brought up her IM and saw who was on. _Tara, great, she might know Ron's._ Unfortunately Tara's crush on Ron was just that, she didn't have his IM or email address. Bonnie swore slightly to herself as she canceled her shopping trip tomorrow with the blond and ended the session.

AaAaAaAaAaAaA

Ron sat in his room looking at the phone, Bonnie was supposed to call. Maybe he had awoken from the dream and... He shook the thought from his head. _There is no one that can fake kisses like we had. Maybe I should call._ He looked at the time and it was almost supper time. He nodded thinking that she was probably eating supper with her parents.

He headed downstairs to consume his own so he wouldn't be eating when she called.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Kim was in the middle of talking to Josh when the Kimmunicator went off. "Yeah, it's the Kimmunicator. I'll talk to you later, bye."

She hung up the phone with one hand and picked up the Kimmunicator with the other. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"You will never believe this one. I better show you."

Wade's image was replaced with text. Kim's eyes darted across the screen. "Grounded? Either her parents found out about Ron staying the night, or she told them. Wade, do we have her IM?"

"Already have it pulled up."

"Qu33nB0nn13? Much of an ego?"

"Well, would Ron argue her that name?"

"No, but I would. Not in front of Ron though. Can you believe that he has all of his homework done already? Anyway, I will give him the message. I wonder what type of favour we can get from Bonnie on this?"

Kim noticed a devilish grin on Wade's face, "Why don't we put this favour in Ron's book and let him collect?"

Kim just looked at the technical savant. "Uh, right, Wade out." His image blipped off the Kimmunicator. Kim closed it and sat it down.

She picked up her phone and speed dialed number one. "Hello, Mrs. Stoppable, is Ron available?"

"Yes he is Kimmie, just a minute. Ron dear, it's for you. It's Kim."

Kim was sure she heard an unusual coldness to her name. "Hey, KP, what's the sitch?"

"Ron, there is a mission that only you can do," she relayed in a serious tone. _I might as well have some fun with this._ "There is a queen that is being held hostage. You need to get in touch with her and assess the situation. She does have IM available to her. I will send you the info for contact. Good luck, and God speed." Kim hung up the phone to keep Ron from hearing her giggles.


	26. IM exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters thereof. They participate in my stories free of charge and I produce them free of charge, all in all a pretty outlandish model for a business, but sometimes it isn't about the money. If you insist on paying, then tell your family that you love them. There isn't enough of that going on in the world.

Authors Notes: In this chapter there is a large amount of IM conversation instead of vocal. I am trying to do this in an IM format. I hope that it is not too confusing.

Ron sat down at his computer and pulled up his IM. Kim's message came through with the IM name. Ron looked at it.

"Qu33nB0nn13? That's weird."

He typed in the name and sent his first message of contact.

SECRETAGENTRON: Hello, this is Ron Stoppable of Team Possible. Do not worry we are on the case.

Qu33nB0nn13: RON!!!  I am so glad that Kim got my message from the website

SECRETAGENTRON: Bon-Bon?

Qu33nB0nn13: Yes, who did you think it was?

SECRETAGENTRON: Kim said that someone was being held hostage, and that I was the only person that could make contact. I had no idea.

Qu33nB0nn13: I am being held hostage, kinda. Mom grounded me. No phone. Not even when I told her that you were supposed to call about homework.

SECRETAGENTRON: This was about me staying the night wasn't it? I am sorry Bon-Bon.

Qu33nB0nn13: Don't be. It is my fault for sliding the rules. The worst part is that she may extend the grounding through the weekend. That means you wouldn't be able to come over to make me brunch.

SECRETAGENTRON: Maybe if I talked to her?

Qu33nB0nn13: No… she will just lay into you for being over here. I should have just said nothing.

SECRETAGENTRON: No, Bon-Bon, it would be worse if your mom found out and you tried to cover it up. We can still IM, and we will see each other at school. It's not ideal, but we can get by until the weekend.

Qu33nB0nn13: I don't want to get by. I want my Ron-Ron.

SECRETAGENTRON: And you have him. In the electronic anyway. As long as I have my Bon-Bon.

Qu33nB0nn13: You couldn't get rid of me if you tried.

SECRETAGENTRON: You don't know that.

Ron got an idea and started to implement it while Bonnie typed her response

Qu33nB0nn13: Yes I do. More than anything else.

SECRETAGENTRON: If you say so, by the way I like the name. It suits you, my queen.

Qu33nB0nn13: Thank you, I am thinking of changing it, I don't know what to

Ron smiled as confirmation came through.

Ron-Ron: I have no idea what you would change it to…. You may just want to come up with a second account for special use.

Qu33nB0nn13: HOW DID YOU DO THAT???

Ron-Ron: I created a separate account while we were talking and messaged you

Qu33nB0nn13: But they are both online.

SECRETAGENTRON: I use a program that lets me connect to multiple accounts at once. Pretty cool huh?

Qu33nB0nn13: yes, but I like the ron-ron account better

Ron-Ron: This one is all yours. I will not give it to anyone else

Qu33nB0nn13: So with that I have you all to myself?

Ron-Ron: Yep.. will your mom think it's weird if I don't call?

Qu33nB0nn13: Probably… but I don't want you to get the riot act read to you also

Ron-Ron: That's okay. She might get suspicious and check on you and see you typing to me then she might take the computer access also, or keep you grounded this weekend. That means no quiche, or it might be a frittata I haven't decided yet.

Qu33nB0nn13: Call, please call…

Ron-Ron: LOL Guess it's not just the way to a man's heart

Qu33nB0nn13: You have my heart, that could get you something else ;)

Ron-Ron: ooookay, um let me call.

Quu33nB0nn13: Use the cell number

Ron picked up the phone next to his computer and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Hello?"

Ron-Ron: Your mom answered

Quu33nB0nn13: Just play it cool

"Uh, hello, may I speak to Bonnie please?"

"Is this Ron?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry but Bon-Bon is grounded. I know it wasn't your fault because you didn't know, but you shouldn't have been here overnight."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rockwaller. Is there anyway I could get a message to her? Just to let her know that I called?"

"Well… I don't know… I guess I could let you have say ten minutes to talk to her. She did tell me and didn't try to hide it… One thing. Where did you two sleep?"

"We fell asleep on the couch while we were talking, Ma'am."

Ron-Ron: Kill the chats your mom is going to give me ten minutes on the phone with you

Quu33nB0nn13: what?

Ron-Ron: Just do it

"Bon-Bon, your beau is on the phone. I will let you have ten minutes and then you have to hang up," Ron heard over the phone. He beamed from the inside. He was going to hear her voice… Just ten minutes, but that was enough for him.

"Hi, Ron-Ron, I love you."


	27. The call

Disclaimer: This is a work of fandom. I do not own the characters of Kim Possible. They are doing this out of the love of the craft and we are making it available free of charge. Peace.

"I love you too, Bon-Bon. I miss you."

"It's only been a couple of hours, but I miss you too."

There was nothing that was said for a minute. The breathing of the two was barely audible.

"Ron-Ron, are you still there?"

"Yes, I was listening to you breathe. I think I could do that all night."

"I know what you mean, but we only have ten minutes tonight. Did you get your homework done? If you didn't then you will get detention."

"All done and checked against KP's. She said that I got most of the right also."

"You did ALL of your homework? I am impressed."

"I have a good reason."

"To actually complete school?"

"No, time in detention is time away from you."

"Ron… I would go to detention with you."

"No, you would go to cheer practice. Otherwise I would be bummed. Plus what the rest of the squad would do to me."

"See you need to be at practice also."

"No, the mascot isn't really in any routines. I just need to know what you are going to do so I don't mess it up."

"Yeah mess it up and you will get swatted with a rolled up newspaper like a bad Mad Dog."

"You promise?"

"I'll make sure you wouldn't like it."

"Bon-Bon, I don't think that there is a way that you could do that."

"Maybe I would wear a full body suit really baggy…"

"MMMMM"

"Or maybe a granny dress…"

"AHHHHH"

"Or maybe a pair of thigh high stockings, a pair of six inch stiletto heels, and my leather micro mini … no top."

Bonnie just heard a gurgle on the other end.

"Just wanting to make sure you were paying attention. I don't have six inch heels."

"Oh, okay."

"I do have a pair of five inch ones though."

"Not helping higher brain functions."

"But I bet the lower ones are working REAL well."

"Pleading the fifth there Bon-Bon."

"Oh, okay… guess I should change the subject then, huh? Like maybe to what you are wearing to school tomorrow. You were thinking of maybe that blue button down shirt that I saw in your closet, the one that compliments my eyes?"

"Uh, right… How did you know?" Ron ran to his closet to see if he could figure out the one that she was talking about. Finding the only long sleeve blue shirt he pulled it out. "Yep, and for pants I was thinking of…"

"A pair of khaki slacks right?"

"You read my mind," he said pulling out a pair. "But I am still going to wear my high tops."

"That's fine, gives you the casual look."

"So when are you going to get to school?"

"Probably around seven thirty."

"Okay, that means that I will need to be on the way around… six forty-five."

"Why?"

"Walking takes longer?"

"You don't want to ride with me?"

"I would love to ride with you. It's just that I hadn't received an offer."

"You have one now. Pick you up around seven? We could take our time getting there. Maybe stop somewhere and… well…"

"Maybe, but we would need an alarm clock to remind us to stop."

"Hmmm there is that. Ron-Ron, I want you to know something. No matter what happens tomorrow I love you."

"Bon-Bon, nothing will happen. And even if it does we will deal. Trust me; I am an expert at dealing."

"Okay. It is getting close to ten minutes. We should probably hang up."

"I know. I need to call KP and let her know that I won't be walking with her to school."

"Ron-Ron, if she doesn't mind the back seat she can ride with us."

"I'll let her know. IM to you in a bit?"

"You better, I love you Ron-Ron."

"And I love you Bon-Bon. See you tomorrow morning."

Nothing was said and the call didn't terminate. "Bon-Bon."

"Yes, Ron-Ron?"

"You didn't hang up."

"Neither did you."

"One of us needs to."

"You called tonight. You hang up. When I call I will hang up."

"I guess that will work. Or the next time you hang up and we will alternate."

"We'll talk about it later… Ron-Ron… I Love You.

"And I Love You." **Click**

Ron sighed and lay back on his bed. _Ten minutes will not be enough. Maybe I can convince Kim and Wade that she needs a Kimmunicator and… That won't work. Ron you are just going to have to deal._

Ron rolled over and screamed into his pillow. _At least things won't get more difficult than not being able to talk to her all night._

Authors Notes: The weekend is over; does that mean the "honeymoon" is also? Stay tuned. A BTW, the hang up thing really did happen the first time I talked to my now wife on the phone... as well as the listening to each other breath. Sappy sentimental things do happen in life.


	28. Somewhere out there

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or Somewhere out there. They are property of those that hold their copyrights.

Ron sat down at his computer in his sweats. He had his IM up, but didn't see Bonnie's ID on. "Must have already gone to bed."

All of a sudden there popped up a message.

Bon-Bon: Guess who got a new ID

Ron-Ron: The most beautiful woman in the world?

Bon-Bon: No, me silly

Ron-Ron: That's what I said

Bon-Bon: Thank you

Ron-Ron: I have something for you could help us through this week without being able to talk to each other all night...

Bonnie saw the file being sent and when the download was over.

Ron-Ron: Open it. It's okay I have the same file ready to go here.

Bon-Bon: Okay.

They both clicked it at the same time. The music started to play.

Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale moon night,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight.  
Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
That we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there.  
And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night wind starts to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky.  
Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true.  
And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night wind starts to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky.  
Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through, (can see us through)  
Then, we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true.

Ron-Ron: I Love You. And we are together alone, but under the same sky... we share the same moon and same stars...

Bon-Bon: and I Love You. We probably need to get to sleep. See you in our dreams?

Ron-Ron: Yes, BTW KP says please and thank you for the ride

Bon-Bon: we can pick her up on our way to school

Ron-Ron: Good night beautiful

Bon-Bon: good night handsome

Ron saw her profile drop offline. He closed out his IM and shutdown his computer and laid down on his bed. Sleep came to him easily that night for he knew that someone waited for him there. Someone that loved him as much as he loved her.

Author's Note: Yes Ron has the soundtrack of An American Tale, so it is a legal copy. I am sure he will probably be getting a copy of it for Bonnie if she doesn't already have one.


	29. Breakfast and outfits

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters. They are wonderful arch-types though. Um, anyway, rest of disclaimer etc. etc. etc.

Ron's hand touched the alarm within seconds of it going off. The teen sat up in bed and sighed. Another hour and he would be with who made getting up on time worth it all.

Last night had been a problem. Trying to get to sleep with her in his mind was difficult. Finally he had drifted off thinking of Saturday night, her touching him softly while talking to him. He could almost smell her again, then he was unconscious and she was there in his dreams.

He hurried through his shower and then dressed. He was downstairs with his book bag by six thirty. His appearance and the time he was downstairs shocked his mother. "Ronnie, my, don't you look all dressed up? Is it picture day or something?"

"No, Mom, just felt like dressing up."

His mother looked at him and smiled, "Because of a certain someone? Hmmm, maybe someone that I met this weekend?"

"Mom, please don't start on that. But, yes, I am dressing different because of Bonnie. I don't want to embarrass her."

"Oh, Ronnie, you wouldn't be an embarrassment to anyone. Now sit down, Breakfast is almost ready. Eggs and toast good for you?"

"Yes. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Well, you could make the coffee; your father will be down shortly. Oh, and get out the juice. Will Bonnie be joining us for breakfast?"

"No, she is picking me up at seven, and then we have to pick up KP on our way."

"It is so good that those two are getting along and not making you choose. I mean I was sure that she had her hooks in you but good. Stringing you along, that is what I always said…"

"Mom, stop. Kim is my friend, always has been, always will be. But it never went past that for whatever reason. Kim and Bonnie are working on being civil to each other right now, and they are doing because of me. I don't need someone trying to color commentate."

"Ronald, you have never talked to me like that."

"It's something that Bonnie said to me. I need to start standing up for myself and what I believe, because I matter and I am worth it. I am sorry if I came across a little blunt, Mom. I love you and care about your opinion. Though on this situation needs hands off approach. There is a lot of history involved with all of us. It is going to take some time to adjust to it all. If we don't have that time then it could all fall apart. Bonnie and I, Kim and I, and for what it is worth Bonnie and Kim."

"Ronald, I didn't know you had put this much thought into the subject."

"When you have time on your hands some things just fall into place."

"Well, here are your eggs," his mother said sliding his two eggs over easy onto his plate. "Toast will be up shortly."

Ron looked at his eggs and sighed. The two eggs looked back at him, mocking him until he smashed them up and applied salt and pepper. He had taken a bite when he his mother put two pieces of pumpernickel toast on his plate. "Thank you, Mom."

"Your welcome, Ronnie, and don't worry about what happened earlier. I have to accept the fact that you are a man and have to take control of your own life. I don't have to like it, but I know that is what Rabbi Katz would tell me." She sat down across from her son. "Ronnie, I know your father had a talk with you the night after your Bar Mitzvah, but I would like to talk to you now. Bonnie is a very lovely girl. I know that you two may think about… consummating your love. Wait. I won't tell you all the other reasons that others will. The reason is though I want to have grandchildren, I can wait. I know you have been told that you can have safe sex. Trust me, Ronnie; those things are not one hundred percent."

Ron looked at his mother. He looked back at his cooling breakfast. He looked up at his mother again and opened his mouth to speak. "Ronnie, if everything worked out the way that people plan the world would not be full of wonderful surprises. Surprises that they wouldn't trade for anything, now eat up, Bonnie will be here soon."

Ron finished his eggs and toast in silence. _First Dad gives me condoms, and then Mom says don't at all because they may not work… There is no way that either knows what the other is doing. But Bonnie and I have already decided to wait and take it slow._ Ron sighed as he stood up. He looked at the clock on the wall. The annoying eyes moved back and forth with the tail. He looked at the clock on the stomach of the cat and saw that he had ten minutes to wait for Bonnie. He sighed again and walked to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup and went back to sit down at the table.

Nine minutes. Nine long excruciating minutes till the sun came to the sky. He moved his head to keep the beams from the ball of fire in the sky out of them as he waited for it, the face of the sun, beaming full of cheerfulness and joy, bringing happiness to the desolate world of his existence. He looked up at the clock again.

Seven minutes till the gates of the Divine opened and ushered forth their representative to the earth so he could be bathed in the light that only Heaven could spawn. He took a long drink on the cup of coffee and sighed deeply, forcing the tendrils of steam away from it. Another look at the clock came from the teen.

Six minutes until he was complete with his Bon-Bon. The heart of his soul, the missing part to his spirit… **HONK HONK**

Ron bolted out of his chair and made it to the front door without touching the floor. As the door flew open in his hands he saw her as she got out of her car. The Sun had come, Heaven opened its gates, and he was again complete.

She smiled at him as she walked up the walkway. As she reached him, their arms took the sides of the other and their lips met in a brief tender kiss. "Miss me?" asked the angel descended.

"Who? Me? Maybe a little. Well, a whole lot actually. Would you like to come in for a minute?"

"I would love to Ron-Ron." Ron watched her as she walked into the house. He noted her long brown dress. It was darker than most, but he had seen the color before. He paused, and then it occurred to him. It was almost the color of his eyes. The blue belt that she had cinched at her waist was close to the color of his shirt. She had complimented his and her outfit. There would be no confusion that they were together today at school. She was making an effort to prove a point that she was his and he was hers.

He hurried up to catch up to her. "What kept you Ron-Ron?"

"I was just admiring your outfit and thinking."

"About what, Son?" asked his mother.

"How well we go together."

His mother sighed, and Bonnie smiled and blushed.


	30. Picking up Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I enjoy the show and this shows my appreciation.

Ron and Bonnie said their goodbyes to his parents and left the house. They went to the car in silence. As soon as they got into it their faces met into a long slow deep kiss.

"So I guess we need to go pick up Kim."

"Yeah, we don't want to be late for school."

"Nervous?"

"A little bit, Bon-Bon. I know that everything will be okay, but waiting for it to be okay ..."

"I know what you mean," she turned the ignition key. The car pulled away from the house. Two figures looked out at the car as it pulled away and held each other close.

Shortly the car pulled up to the Possible residence. Bonnie killed the car and pulled out a small purse. "I need to go in. I am sure that Kim and her mom will understand."

"Okay ..."

The two got out of the car and approached the house. "Let's take the back door. Everyone will be in the kitchen anyway."

He led Bonnie around back and knocked on the door and stuck his head inside. "Hola Possible clan."

"Hi," said Bonnie popping in her head under Ron's.

"Hello, Ronald Bonnie, how are you today? Breakfast?"

"Doing good, Mrs. Dr. P, and I ate already. Bonnie?"

"I had a little something at home. But if I could use the bathroom for a moment..."

Kim's mom caught Bonnie's look and understood. "First door on the left Bonnie. Ron why don't you sit down while you wait. Kimmie should be down in a few minutes."

"So, Ronald, looks like you and Bonnie are making quite the couple."

"Yes, we are Mr. Dr. P. I mean we are trying. We want to make sure it works for us."

"Well, Ronnie, I know that you can do anything that you put your mind to do."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P. I appreciate the thought. Part of me keeps saying that she is to good for me."

"Ronald, forget what that part says. If every man listened to that then none of us would be with anyone." said Kim's father as he patted Ron on the shoulder. "I know if I listened to that voice we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Really? I didn't think that others had that in their heads."

"Trust me, Ronald, whatever you are thinking or what happens, it has already happened before."

"He's right, Ronnie. Just relax. If she wants to be with you, then you are good enough for her, because she has decided you are good enough."

"Thanks, Dr. P.s, This is just so different for me. I am taking all the advice I can get, but sometimes it is opposite of what the previous person gives me."

Both of the adults chuckled. "Well, Ronald, that is part of growing up. To get the experience for yourself to know who to listen to in what situation."

"Great, life lessons to go along with school lessons."

"Fraid that is how life is a lot of times."

Ron saw Bonnie returning. "Everything okay, Bonnie?"

"Fine, Mrs. Possible. Curse of the beast, ya know?"

"All to well. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I have plenty with me in the car and have already taken something for the cramps. I should be good."

"That's good. Just a minute," Kim's mom stuck her head through the the door and yelled. "KIM! RON AND BONNIE ARE HERE! Sometimes she can take the longest to get ready."

They heard quick clomps of feet running. "Listen," Ron whispered to Bonnie. She listened and heard running down the stairs, then it stopped. Quickly there was a thump on the floor.

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"

"That is where you got that from."

Ron held up his finger to his lips. "The other way around," he whispered.

Kim burst through the door. "Sorry, Daddy," she said sliding to a stop next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She picked up a piece of toast and grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon.

"Okay, let's jet. Bye Mom, bye, Dad."

Kim hurried up the other two out the door as they were making their goodbyes. "Is she usually like this?"

"Sometimes worse."

"Ouch."

"Don't talk about me like I wasn't here," said Kim as they reached the car.

"Sorry, Kim, just wanted a second opinion. You would probably be best behind me, more leg room."

"Thanks Bonnie, good idea."

The three got into the car with Kim sliding in behind Bonnie. "Everyone have their seat belts on?"

"Yes," answered Kim.

Bonnie turned the ignition and the car pulled away and headed for the school.


	31. Arrival

Disclaimer: I own not Kim Possible or any rights thereof. I enjoy the show and this is my way of paying homage to it. Plus the characters in it are wonderful arch-types.

Bonnie pulled into the school parking lot and headed for her usual parking place. When she got to it, there was another vehicle there. An oversized four wheel drive truck sat in her parking space. "Brick."

"What is he doing parking here? He usually parks over by the field house," noted Ron.

"He's challenging Bonnie, Ron. It is his way of showing her what he feels about what is going on."

"Isn't that a little…"

"Juvenile? Petty? Dumb? Yes, all of those and more. I think that we'll have the most problem out of him. You wouldn't happen to know Mantis Kung-Fu would you?"

"Kim is better at it than me. I tend to favour Tai Shing Pec Quar."

"Huh?"

"Monkey Kung Fu and it isn't funny that I don't like monkeys."

Bonnie found another parking spot and pulled into it and killed the engine. "So, you ready, Ron-Ron?"

"As long as I am with you, Bon-Bon, I am."

"I could go ahead and go so not to interfere in your precious moments."

"Thank you, but no, Kim. I will be best if we all show up at once. Between you and me, the social implications of acting out to Ron will diminish most peoples resolve."

"Guess, we need to go then, huh, Bon-Bon?" Ron got out of the car and went around it to open Bonnie's door. He helped her out and then Kim. Taking his and Bonnie's book bags he offered his arm to her.

She smiled at him and took his hand. "They wouldn't get the arm thing." She rubbed his thumb with hers as their interlaced fingers squeezed each other. Kim walked on the other side of Ron as normal. As they approached the entrance of the school odd looks were cast in their direction. They ranged from revulsion to contempt to disbelief to out and out praise. The latter was from the social outcast that seemed to revere Ron because of his friendship with Kim. This gave them hope that one day they to might achieve something like this.

Bonnie saw Tara and waved to her with her free hand. As Tara came toward them the other cheer squad members started to gather around them. Bonnie shushed their questions down. "Let me say this once to everyone. Ron and I are taking this slow. It came to my attention that Ron gets beaten up on a regular basis. We need to stop that happening. It looks bad on the cheer squad. So we are in solidarity, correct?"

There was a general consensus of agreement. Bonnie smiled to the group, "Thanks. Now let's get to class. No detention this week so we can practice more!" There was a general cheer of excitement as they broke up and went towards their lockers and classes.

"Bonnie, that was… inspiring. You could be a good leader if you keep up."

"No, thanks Kim, I learned my lesson. Head spot is yours. Important things I will take the lead, like this. That is too much work for the result. Though I might accept assistant head cheer leader."

"You already are."

"Yeah, but not in name, only in what I do."

"I'll think about it. I need to hit my locker before class. See you in class Ron. See you later Bonnie."

"Later, KP," Ron turned to Bonnie and smiled. "Know what the worst thing about school is?"

"Homework?"

"The no PDA rule. I could really use a Bon-Bon fix right now."

Bonnie looked at him with a wicked grin. "Don't pout. There will be plenty of time for that later. After practice ends, me hot and sweaty…"

"Not helping."

"Sorry Ron-Ron. Anyway, this is my class. Talk to you afterwards."

"See you in a bit Bon-Bon," Ron lifted her hand to his and kissed it before departing.

Bonnie watched him go and then turned to walk into the room. "Parting is not sweet sorrow, it just sucks," she sighed.

Mrs. Adams laughed at the statement. "Miss Rockwaller, the Bard would be proud to hear discourse on his prose. Maybe you will lead the discussion on today's assignment? After all it is the Bard's tale of tragic love."

Bonnie saw the light in the teacher's eyes and if this had been last week would have quashed it. This week was different, "Yes, Ma'am, as long as I don't have to read Juliet. My Romeo has gone to Latin."

"Of course, Bonnie, take your seat and prepare."

Author's Notes: The school day has just begun. Will there be conflict? Come on, you know me. So, yeah, there will be conflict.


	32. Chemistry and Cooking

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. This is for fun, not profit, except the profit to the soul.

-

Ron's impatience grew as the hands of the clock slowly stalked its final destination. At least to Ron's mind. Amazingly, the small amount of homework that had been given out to him was already done and turned back in. Now it was just waiting, terrible, cruel waiting. Each click of the second hand was a peal of thunder to his ears. Then the miraculous happened, the bell rang.

Instantly he was moving. "KP, catch up to you later." And he was out the door weaving through the conglomeration of humanity in the halls. He slipped around a corner and slowed his speed when he was the brunette hair crowning blue eyes. His shoulders eased out of their slump and his chest expanded with a wind of change.

"Ron-Ron," called Bonnie as she held out her hand toward him. "Missed you."

Ron slid his fingers between hers, "Missed you too, Bon-Bon. At least Chem. is next."

"I know, but after that we can only be with each other at lunch and practice."

"I can walk you to your classes."

"Ron, I know your schedule. You would be pushing it to make it to yours at best. No detention, remember?"

Ron sighed a heavy sigh of resignation, which elicited a squeeze of his hand by the blue eyed beauty next to him. "Don't worry, Ron-Ron. It will be soon that we will be together."

"I know, but every second without you is painful. The minutes are excruciating agony. I don't think there are words for the pain for hours."

"I'll kiss whatever boo boos that are caused by being away from me. Turn here." Bonnie half pulled him into a recessed doorway. She twisted to where she was pushing him to the wall. Her lips pressed to his, when he relaxed a returned the kiss she parted her lips and slid her tongue into his mouth. She withdrew her tongue and broke the kiss. "Think that will do for a fix for now?"

"Uh, yeah… For a bit anyway."

"Good now we better hurry before we're late."

Ron nodded as they quickly made their way into the hall and into the class room making it to an open lab table before the bell rang. They received odd looks by some in the class. The oddest was from the instructor, Mr. Miller.

"Ron, Bonnie, you are both aware that today is a lab?"

"Yes, Sir," they answered at the same time.

"And who you sit with is who your partner is going to be for the week, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so oil and water are now mixing… Class open your lab books to lab 30…"

-

The bell rang and the shuffling of papers and feet filled the once quiet room. Mr. Miller stopped Ron on the way out. "Ron, I was impressed at your work in the lab today."

"Thank you. It was easy once Bon-Bon, uh, Bonnie explained it was like a recipe."

"Yes, I guess it is. Good to see you taking charge in your scholarly pursuits."

"Well, let's just say I have good motivation."

The teacher punched him lightly on the shoulder. "More than one type of chemistry, huh, huh."

"Uh, yeah, I need to head to my next class." Ron hurried to catch up to Bonnie. "Did you know that there is more than one type of chemistry?"

Bonnie feigned shock, "No, really? Here I thought that the only kind of chemistry is between you and me, the only kind that counts anyway. My turn is here. See you at lunch?"

"You know it." Ron snuck a quick kiss on her cheek as he headed to the interminable class periods till lunch.

Sure, there were only two classes before lunch, usually that wasn't a problem, but now it was almost unacceptable. Ron waited for his algebra class to end. The ten questions for homework long completed.

His Home Economics class went better. He lost himself in the preparation of a cake. The rest of the class gushed how lucky Bonnie was. When he looked at what they meant he realized that he had personalized the cake to her. For once since he had repopulated the class because of his skills, no one asked for a taste. In fact, the gathered throng insisted he take it to lunch for him and Bonnie. Before he left there was a plate prepared to enhance the presentation. He left shortly before the bell rang so he could make it to the cafeteria before the throngs mobbed the halls and possibly damaged the ode of love made of flour and chocolate.

-

Authors Notes: Yes, physical conflict in this story is not what it is in others right now. That may change (looking away whistling). The romance being sweet and sappy? Well new love often is sappy from the outside. Heck sometimes my wife's and mine is sappy and we have been together for five years. I am sure that others that have been in long time relationships will agree also. Sometimes the sappiness springs forth on its own. I am happy that people are enjoying this story.


	33. Lunch

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kim Possible.

Author's Notes: Tomorrow, February Fourth, I will be taking the day off. It is my birthday. I may be writing this weekend but I am not sure. It depends on what all comes up.

Author's Notes Addendum: WARNING: There is one F Bomb in this chapter. I think it is still PG13 but if I need to up the rating because of it please let me know.

Kim entered the cafeteria and saw Ron already sitting at the table that was 'theirs'. She headed toward him and saw the cake. "Ron, what's that for?"

"Something I made in Home EC. They insisted that I bring it for Bonnie."

Kim looked at the cake. Chocolate and chocolate, which was Ron's favorite; there was an inscription on it that read 'RS and BR 4-EVER' done in white, "Vanilla writing?"

Ron shook his head, "White chocolate."

"You want me to grab you a tray while you wait?"

"Please and thank you," he answered and gave her his, 'I am Kim Possible' smile.

Kim was going to say something to him but started to walk away shaking her head. She knew that he was the only one that would ever think of doing that to her. Just sometimes, she didn't like it. She wasn't like that, was she? She sighed as she picked up two of the plastic trays of today's mystery meal. There was always cake today though.

She saw Bonnie already sitting at the table with Ron as she approached. "Hey, Kim, could you believe the questions on that history quiz today?"

"No," she said as she sat down opposite of Ron and slid his tray to him, "we never went over any of that. You're not eating?"

"Between the choice of granola emergency stash and that, granola wins," she said holding up two packets of granola bars. "Plus, Ron-Ron made me a cake."

"You're lucky, B. He never made me a cake."

"But I did bring you Crepe Suzette last week."

"You can make crepes? Maybe we can have those for brunch instead of quiche?"

"Why not have both? I can do the crepes while the quiche is cooking. I was thinking frittata though. I am flexible."

"Is this a private meal, or can anyone show up?" Kim asked pushing the muck on her tray around. "Tuna Surprise, no tuna, surprise."

"Well it was going to be at my house to let my family get to meet Ron. Though being in Ron's house and seeing all the pictures of you there. That would give someone to help him when my sisters decide to gang up on us. Not to mention my mom… Kim, would you like to come to Sunday brunch?"

"Uh, okay. Providing there isn't a mission."

"Is that okay, Ron?" Both girls looked at him in almost revulsion. The goop that the school was trying to pass off as tuna surprise was absent from his tray.

"What?"

"I think why he cooks so good is that he has killed so many taste buds that the good food ones are all that's left."

"Thanks, KP. I mean it."

"Well, Ron-Ron, it does make sense," Bonnie said sliding even loser to him, putting her arms around him. "I mean look at me. I must have killed off all the bad boyfriend attractors to get you, same principle. Now, about that cake…"

-

After having a piece of the cake, Kim picked up the trays and went to take them back. Truthfully, she was glad to do this so she could get away from the two doting lovers. There was a part of her that was happy for Ron, but a part that was jealous. She had been going with Josh for a couple of months now and they were no where near what Bonnie and Ron had. They had never been like that. She was always nervous and excited around him and always tried to make everything just right. She sighed. Ron just was himself. For the first time around a girl he relaxed and let himself just be him, well the first time besides being around Kim.

Kim looked at the two at the table. It was something out of a movie, she thought to herself. She noticed in the periphery of the scene three figures moving toward them. Kim started heading for the tableau when she noticed that one of the three was Brick. "And to think I used to like him."

Before Kim could cross the crowded room, they moved. The two that were with Brick grabbed Ron from behind and pulled him away from the table. Before Bonnie could react, Brick grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her away. Kim heard her scream and heard a crack in the suddenly silent lunch room. What happened next was fully followed by only a few.

Brick, while still grabbing Bonnie by the arm pulled back his right arm with a balled fist. As it reached all the way back, Ron used the fact that he was being held tight to stretch his entire body length and hooked Brick's elbow, turning him around and forcing him to release Bonnie. Brick screamed and started to hit Ron. Kim was half way there and yelled for the two holding Ron to let go. They didn't and that was when Ron's leg lashed out again towards the football player. This time instead of clipping him, it hit him square in the chest knocking him back. As Ron's foot came down it sped up striking the foot of one of his assailants, who released his hold on him to grab his now pained foot. The shock of the outburst of violence from the usually placid teen caused the other restraining him to slightly loosen his hold. Ron took advantage of this to twist around and strike him with an open palm fully on the solar plexus. Ron was rewarded with a hard short gust of air from the mouth of his opponent as he fully let go of his arm to grab his midsection as he collapsed to the floor.

Kim got to the cluster about the same time that Brick recovered. "You could have done anything to me. I wouldn't have cared, but the minute you touched Bonnie it was over, Brick."

"Shut the fuck up, Stoppable and stay away from her!" Brick bellowed as he charged at Ron.

Ron ducked under him and grabbed his left leg and stood up. This caused Brick to face plant onto the floor of the cafeteria. Ron stepped over him still holding the leg that he grabbed. "Let's end this right now Brick. Did you know that the human knee with break from the side with twenty pounds of pressure? Did you know that a ten year old kid can generate that? Not only that, but it hardly ever heals right. We can do this one of two ways. My way that we behave like adults and understand that people can make their own choices and can choose to get along, or we can do it your way that might makes right." Every word of Ron was emphasized to the jock by a pulse of pain to his knee.

"Ron-Ron," a soft voice called to him through the fog. He felt to small soft hands touching him and then the arms wrapping around him. "Wouldn't rather hold me than that leg?" She felt the foot and leg fall away from them and she moved in closer to him. "I'm okay, Ron-Ron. It's okay." She kept on walking as she felt his arms around her now. She guided him back to the bench of the table. "Let's sit down now, Ron-Ron." She could feel him shaking, physically. She sat down next to him and her right hand started to rub and massage his neck as her left rubbed on his chest. Small quiet incomprehensible calming noises came from her mouth.

Ron opened his eyes and saw Mr. Barkin standing above them. "Would someone like to tell me what just went on here?"

"Kim, could you sit with Ron? I'll tell him what happened."

Kim sat on the other side of Ron and Bonnie stood up. "Be back shortly." She kissed him on the cheek and followed Barkin.

"And here you were worried that you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"If Bon-Bon hadn't stepped in I would have snapped his leg as a beginning, Kim. I would have continued from there. But then she was there… all of it just started to melt away. None of it mattered as long as she was there and okay."

Kim frowned. "I don't know if I could have done what she did. I saw your eyes. I know that look. When Shego has it, I either finish it quick, or get out of there. Truth time?" she saw him nod. "I was ready to try and take you down."

"I understand, KP. If it wasn't for Bon-Bon you would have to do it."

Ron looked down to the floor, and his friend put her hand on his back and forehead on his shoulder.


	34. Aftermath part one

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep adding this? Kim Possible is not owned by me. Weep for me and for the show.

Author's Notes: Mad Shoe: There are some things worse to death to some people. If he had broken his knee like that, Brick probably would never play football again. Taking the one thing that sets him apart from the crowd would be worse than dying to him.

Captain Kodak: It's not that Bonnie has more control over Ron. She has a different way of using her influence. If Kim does have romantic feelings for Ron, she has buried them deep. Black hole deep as her father would say. Kim and Ron connect on the philo type of love, while Ron and Bonnie share the eros version.

Bill: I think that the reason that Ron and Bonnie have that level of connection so fast is that when they started Ron already cared for Bonnie. Bonnie at the beginning of the story has nothing to lose. We have always been told that it makes for a dangerous person. In this case, it makes her dangerous because she can just let go and let her heart and soul take the fore instead of her head which tells her that she has to be popular etc to compete with her sisters… which could come to play here shortly.

-

"Alright, Miss Rockwaller, WHAT just happened in my cafeteria?"

"Brick grabbed me and was going to take me off to I don't know where. He said it was time that I knew how I was to act to who. When Ron jumped up that is when Chad and Tom grabbed him. I pleaded to Brick to let go, but his grip tightened."

She pulled up her sleeve and he could see the beginnings of a bruise on her upper arm. "I slapped him and then he went to hit me." She looked away. "That's when Ron… Ron protected me. He fought for me, not over me, but FOR me. No one has ever done that. He knocked Brick down and got free from his two loser friends. Then Brick went to attack him. The next thing I know, Brick is on the floor and Ron has his leg twisted. He wasn't going to let go. His voice… was so cold. He was talking about how they could beat on him, but since they touched me… He wasn't going to let go. I… I stepped up to Ron and got him to let go of Brick. I need to go back to him. Ron-Ron needs me."

"Okay, Rockwaller. Get him to the office. There is going to be something done. I don't like to do this but you did strike another student as did he. Even though it was in defense, Zero Tolerance is Zero Tolerance. Don't worry it won't be as severe as what will happen to those that instigated it." She turned to leave, "By the way, Bonnie. Tell him good job at finally using his back bone at school instead of on one of their missions. Of course, if you tell anyone else I said that I will deny the conversation."

The former soldier followed her back to the cafeteria to gather up the three recovering jocks. "Flagg, get over here and bring your two shadows with you. We have vacation plans to discuss." The three slumped to the crew cut man and followed him out of the gym.

Bonnie slid next to Ron and put her hand on his back. "I'll take over, K. You better get to class. Ron and I have an appointment in the office."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. If I had been…"

"Don't worry, I wish that it could have happened differently. It didn't. Perhaps it couldn't. We'll deal. No Big, right?"

"Okay. But if you need me…"

"Call you, beep you…"

"Yeah."

"See we can still give each other a hard time, we just don't have to give it baggage. Go so at least one of us can be a practice."

"Right, Ron, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, KP thanks."

Bonnie watched the red head leave the now emptying room. She lifted Ron's chin with her left hand and lightly kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"For fighting?"

"For defending me, for fighting FOR me, for caring about me and any number of things that I can't think of right now. Barkin said good job, not that he will admit that to anyone." She was quiet for a moment and let go of his chin. His head drooped just a bit and he nuzzled her neck. "Ron, if I hadn't stepped in…"

"I would have started on that leg, then the other and worked my way up. At least till Kim would stop me. That would have been a bad thing."

"I got you to stop easily enough."

"Like that yes it was easy. Kim would have confronted me directly. We would have fought. It would have been messy. It would have taken till I realized it was her to stop."

"So, which dog won today?"

He kissed her lightly on her jaw line. "In the end? The one that you feed. Luckily you were here to give it more than scraps."

"It can have filet mignon anytime that it wants."

"Bonnie."

"Just letting you know that my hero can have whatever he wants that I can give. Whenever he is ready for it."

Ron smiled sadly at her, "I guess it is time for me to go and face the music. I will probably be grounded after getting suspended. I'll try to get in touch with you as much as I can. My parents are savvy enough to disconnect my network cable."

"Alright, let's go."

"Thanks for the support, but you need to get to class."

Bonnie shook her head. "I struck Brick, remember? Zero Tolerance means that I get punished also. Into the breach, we go together. Hand in hand."

"Through the gates of heaven or hell." The two with fingers intertwined stood up and walked out of the cafeteria towards the foreboding hall of administration that housed the feared Office.


	35. Aftermath part two

Disclaimer: This is for FUN. Do you hear that Disney? Someone is having fun with your property.

Authors Notes: Jezrianna: Whether it is love or not remains to be seen. I know some people that have been together for years and still call each other with pet names. Yes, at times it does get annoying. As to it being soap opera like, from what I recall from high school, it is a four year soap opera. Though don't worry soon the story line is going to shift.

-

Ron and Bonnie walked down the hall slowly. They stopped in front of the door of the office. Slowly Ron turned the knob causing the door to yield to the slight push of Bonnie. They took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Barkin will be with you in just a moment. He is finishing up on some paperwork."

"Thanks, Suzie," said Ron as he showed Bonnie to the chairs outside of Barkin's office.

As Bonnie sat down, "Suzie?"

"That's her name."

"Kind of sad that you have been here so much that you are on first name basis with the secretary isn't it?"

Ron blushed, "Well that, and she has a younger sister that she tried to set me up with."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend, "Really, and what do you have to say about that?"

"Her sister is a sophomore in college. Let's just say that I don't interest her. The date was a total disaster. The best thing was an emergency mission with Kim. The emergency was to get me out of it."

Bonnie chuckled at the tale. "As long as she doesn't look forward to pairing you with any other siblings I guess I will let her live."

"Well, that is nice of you." Ron got quiet. "Sorry about all of this. If it wasn't for me…"

"I would probably not be here, or anywhere."

Ron looked deeply at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know. I can tell by the look on your face. You know and you want me to lie to you and say you are wrong. I can't, Ron-Ron. If you hadn't followed me, if you hadn't talked to me, been your normal, nice, wonderful self… That was an option. A serious one as I burst through those doors. I don't ask you to understand. I don't ask you to approve. I am glad you did and wouldn't trade what happened for anything now that we are together."

"So no thoughts like that again?"

"Heaven, no. The thought of killing Brick and those like him, sure, but not of killing myself."

"Well if he goes after you again… wait a little before stopping me."

"No, then I would be without you. That is not acceptable. If we are suspended, then we could spend time in the day together."

"Probably not, I would have to go with my dad to his office. Trust me, that is a thrill a minute experience." The sarcasm dripping from Ron's voice was palpable.

"So, what does he do again?"

"He's an actuary. He comes up with charts on replacement and compensation for insurance claims."

"Yeah, I can see where that would be so exciting."

Ron nudged her with his shoulder. "Maybe we will get lucky and they will put us on ICE."

"Wonderful. In school suspension is so much better."

"Actually it is. Old man Wilkerson sits outside the door reading the paper next to his face with his feet kicked back. As long as you don't make enough noise to wake him he only moves for lunch time."

One of her evil grins formed on Bonnie's face, "So if we were the only ones there and kept it quiet…"

"Make out between questions, yes. I believe you are corrupting me, Miss Rockwaller."

"I just work with whatever is there, Mr. Stoppable."

The two teens started to giggle and their foreheads met. They sighed at the same time. Looking at each other closely they heard the door open. "Rockwaller, Stoppable, thank you for not making me have to find you, come in please."

The two teens entered the domain of Barkin. While Ron was well familiar with it, this was the first time that Bonnie had been in his office. She noticed the various black and white pictures of young men in fatigues in some jungle. A couple of documents on the wall were passed over in her mind. There was a purple heart in a glass case with a piece of metal behind the desk.

"I have already sent three of your class mates on an impromptu vacation for a week, so now for you two."

He paused and looked at the two as he sat down behind his desk. "As you are both aware we have a Zero Tolerance policy for violence. Something has to be done. I know that both of you acted in defense of yourself or one another. That is a good mitigating circumstance. Miss Rockwaller, there was nothing that I could do to you Friday night since it was technically after the dance and no longer a school activity. Today I can not be so lenient. Mister Stoppable," the name seemed to stretch from his mouth, "I spoke to the school nurse and it seems that you have been visiting her for sometime now because of 'accidents'. Without Miss Rockwaller there, I assume that this would have been another one of those said 'accidents'."

"Yes, Sir."

"I thought so. Okay, well I guess that I can't put this off any longer. You two are now on probation for a week. If for any reason not of your choice I see you in my office or detention, you will be faced with suspension. You can get an excuse on your way out for your class this period, Dismissed."

"Probation? I haven't heard of that before. What's going on Mr. B?" asked Ron.

"A new policy, by the rules I have to punish you. For showing bravery in the face of adversity and loyalty to comrades… I can't bring myself to drop the axe like I should. So this is punishment enough correct?"

"Yes, Sir," concurred both teens. Then they quickly left the office and picked up the excuse slips from the secretary and entered the hallway.

"Guess I will see you at practice," gloomed Ron.

"Yeah, no more classes anywhere near each other today. But since we have these I guess you could walk me to my class, since I was attacked and all."

Ron smiled and gave her his arm as he took her to his locker and then hers. The slowed turning around a corner and met each others embrace. The long slow kiss that followed was easily in the top five of Middleton High history, perhaps in all of the Tri-City area.

"We need to find a place that we can do that regularly to get us through the rest of the day."

Ron nodded, still a bit out of breath. They slowly walked to the door of Bonnie's class and said goodbye. Ron then walked to his class with a spring in his step.

The rest of the day passed in both high speed and slow motion. The halls were in high speed allowing neither of the teens an opportunity to make it to each other. In the class rooms time slowed to an impossibly slow time where glaciers were speed demons. The only positive side to this in Ron's mind was the ability to use the slowed time of the class rooms to complete homework.

When the final bell rang, he was moving before the second ring started. In the halls, he switched to his mission mentality and moved quickly to the wing of the school that Bonnie's class was located in. He scanned the throngs of people as they walked past him until he saw a pair of blue eyes scanning also. His smile grew to encompass his face as he moved between the huddled masses bent upon exodus from the confines of the school. As he approached, the blue eyes grew in expressiveness. He knew there was a smile hidden by the current of flesh separating them.

Upon reaching his desired location, he saw, that yes, indeed there was a smile. "Bon-Bon," he sighed, as a child grasping a favorite stuffed animal, when he took her into his arms.

"Ron-Ron," was sighed in return.

The current flowed around the two like an immovable boulder in the middle of a river. The few people that stopped to look at them were quickly moved out of the way by the force of the flow. The area surrounding the two changed as they moved side by side and slowly moved towards the gym.


	36. Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I only own myself when my wife tells me so.

Author's Notes: Bonnie needs sex. That is what she said. Whether it is truly for the emotional attachment, or the chemical rush, or the physical sensation remains to be seen.

-

Ron and Bonnie were hand in hand going to their respective lockers. The normal crowds parted for them out of the fear of the wrath of Bonnie and the uncertainness of who they used to consider a hanger on. Bonnie and Ron heard snippets of whispered rumors while walking in the halls. They were from the mild level of Brick tripping and falling and Ron helping him up to Ron and Bonnie taking out the entire football team in a scene that would have done Tarantino proud.

By the time, that they had finished at Ron's locker and were at the gym, they were barely holding in their snickers. Upon entering the gym, they let loose and both had a belly laugh. They regained some composure when they saw half of the squad looking at them. The composure was soon broken by restrained snickers as they sat down on the bleachers.

"I need to go change; will you be okay out here?"

"I don't have much choice. I don't think the rest of the squad would like me in there with you. And them…"

"I wouldn't like you in there with them either."

"Possessive much?"

"Only when it comes down to whom you see naked. I know I said something about cheering for you without panties, but how about a ballet with out anything. See you in a bit."

Bonnie left an open mouthed brain froze Ron as she went into the dressing room. Slowly his mental clutch depressed and his brain was able to slip back into gear. A moan slowly escaped his throat at the thought of Bonnie dancing for him. _We have got to get Bonnie off of grounding. _Ron thought of the talk that he had with his dad. The 'advice' that he had given him was safely hidden in his nightstand. His head was arguing a losing battle with all points lower. His heart was saying yes because he loved Bonnie, and well, other parts were saying yes because he had heard what she could do.

A small timid voice slowly escaped from his lips, "If she asks again, the answer is yes."

"If who asks what, Ron?" perked up Kim.

"Oh, KP, nothing… well something. Just something that Bonnie and I were talking about. No concern, really."

"Uh huh, Ron, I can imagine. You don't look like that when it is no concern. What's up?"

"Just something between Bonnie and me, Kim. It's a relationship thing. You understand. There are lots of things that you don't talk to me about you and Mankey."

"Okay, Ron. Amp down a bit will you? Sorry I asked. Just thought I could offer you some advice. I have more experience at this kind of stuff than you."

Ron's brain shifted out of gear again and tried to grind back into gear with her in the Bonnie position and a silent scream drove the image out of his head. "For Josh's sake I hope not, unless he wants to be the youngest astronaut in American History."

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that Bonnie prefers more of a physical relationship than you."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't say that. I mean with the save the world thing and martial arts…"

"Kim, you missed my point. Think softer physical. Think couples alone." Kim's face started to get her 'I'm thinking' look to it. "Think…"

"Intimate," added Bonnie in a whisper to her ear from behind.

Kim did a slight jump strait up and came down with an open mouth. "Sorry, K, didn't mean to startle you but I didn't think you wanted to let everyone know. By the way, do you have a ride home already?"

Kim nodded, "Josh is going to take me home since the shopping trip got cancelled."

"Don't remind me. But there is next time. So, are we ready to practice?"

"Yeah, the tape is cued so all we need to do is run through it a couple of five times and we can call it a day. Ron watch for the cue to start."

"Let's do this!" Bonnie shouted to the group of girls just milling around. Bonnie looked over her shoulder as she walked away from Ron, "Guess I won't be getting that sweaty at practice today, Ron-Ron." She winked at him and blew a kiss as she got into position.

-

The practice went quickly. Ron had to stop watching the routine because every time Bonnie saw him looking at her she would tease him and throw off the rhythm of the group. Kim got peeved at the two and made Ron turn around threatening to put his nose in the corner again. This along with his 'What?' look brought laughter from the rest of the squad. Soon after that, the routine was up to Kim's approval and practice was over.

Bonnie slid in behind Ron and locked her feet under the next row of seats so she wouldn't fall. "Let me go change and we can bolt."

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"Was thinking about no. Why, do I smell?"

"You smell good."

"Then let me change. Practice was shorter than was scheduled so I don't have to be home for an hour or so."

Ron turned his head around to kiss her lips. After the short kiss, she slid her feet from there hold and rolled back into splits on the floor. Bonnie smiled and winked at him as she stood up by pulling her legs together slowly. As she walked away, she thrust her bottom towards Ron making her skirt flip just enough for him to catch sight of her panties.

Even though she was the last one into the locker room, she was the first one out. Instead of her dress, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to her sweaty body. Ron stared at her as she approached him. Her hips were swaying more than normal. Her eyes were drilling into his chest? No, he realized that it was lower that she was looking at. As she approached, he noticed that her breasts were bouncing more than normal.

When she reached him, it was as her entire body hugged him as she dropped her cheer duffle bag. "So, why don't we go somewhere that we won't be disturbed?" There was a playful pout on her lips.

Softly his answer came out, "Yes."


	37. Parking

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I enjoy the show and enjoy using the characters as arch-types in stories that may or may not be close to what would ever happen in the show.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for everyone that reads and reviews. I enjoy reading all reviews no matter what the take you have on my stories. I am branching out into other fandoms, but do not worry I intend to keep going on with KP. There is a cross over that will happen in the future now that I think I have a decent idea on how to do it. Of my other stories, this one (I refer to it as Redemption in my mind, others call it my Bonnie story.) looks like it is going to be an ongoing story for a while. I have lots of things in it that I still want to do and don't think that I want to break it into separate parts. My Ron/Kara story is going to be probably around ten more chapters. Yes there will be a resolution. Team Possible is going to be going for a bit. My tertiary level stories ere the Two Should Meet and Reunion are still being produced when I am facing a block. I will be removing my Kim/Dr Strange story by the end of the week; I have come to a majour block in the writing, but will repost it in a refined form when I get the plotting worked out some more. My first Kim fic, Mantle of the Monkey Master will stay up for the time being, but is going to face almost complete revision in the future. The reasoning behind that is that I went a little to over the top in some areas that do not make sense given some of the characters personae. Enjoy this story there will be more.

-

Warning: This chapter contains somewhat graphic sensoual/sexual interactions. Nothing past third base to some, second to others. I don't think that this takes it to the R rating, but if others disagree I will change the rating.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bonnie slid the car into the parking space under the branches of the large oak tree. She turned on the radio and clicked the ignition switch to auxiliary. She undid her seat belt and turned to Ron. He hit the button on his seat belt and let it wind back to its ready position. He turned to her with a smile, his eyes matching the smile on his face. She stretched out her arms and pulled him close to her and began to kiss him.

After a few minutes and a few dozen soft kisses the two pulled apart slightly. "Want to go to the back seat? There isn't much room, but you won't have the gearshift jamming into your leg."

Ron grinned at her, "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Though I don't mind being in pain for you."

She moved her seat up as far as she could and slid into his lap, kissed him and then slid into the back of the car. "Uh..."

"Slide one leg back and then the other, that will get you back here. We can move the seat forward then."

Ron followed her instructions chuckling, "I guess you've done this before."

A wave of emotion washed through Bonnie; the look on her face ended up as sorrowful pain. Seeing the look Ron felt his stomach drop. "I- I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't thinking... about, you know..." He looked away from her knowing that it was all over now. "I'm sorry. Could I at least get a ride to my neighborhood?"

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

There was an awkward pause. "I thought by the look on your face that I said something wrong and that was it."

"You didn't say anything wrong. Last week, maybe, but I know you now. You didn't think anything bad when you said it. It's just that I have heard that before and the people I was with at the time were only with me for that reason."

Ron looked back at her and noticed the slight tear in the corner of her eye. "Bon-Bon, it's okay. That was in the past; we are in the now." He let his thumb lightly graze the corner of her eye and put it to his lips. "Just as I thought, even your tears are sweet."

"Oh, Ron Stoppable..."

He closed his eyes and slowly moved his head forward. She stopped her retort and let her lips meet his and closed her eyes also. Slowly they began their kisses, letting them at first be small slight pecks turning into long slow deep kisses filled with smoldering passion. Ron jumped slightly as Bonnie undid a button on his shirt and slid her hand inside to feel his chest. She slid her head around kissing his jaw line till she came to his ear lobe and started to kiss and nibble it and his neck.

Ron unsure of what to do ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her spine and muscles through her still sweat damp t-shirt. Slowly one hand worked lower on her back and gradually came to her jeans. Ron tensed as he slowly moved his hand down further past the belt loops waiting for the first sign that he had gone to far. Instead of a tensing of her body she raised herself up so he could get a firm grasp of what he was heading for and then slid onto his lap.

She smiled and giggled as she felt his hand squeeze her buttocks. She flexed her muscles while he had a firm grip and laughed at the look on his face. She managed to get her leg in between his slowly slid it up and down. She smiled broadly as he started to moan and the hand that was on her back came about halfway around and stopped at her side just under her arm and even with her breasts.

Ron felt all his senses heightening and Bonnie slid her lithe supple body against him. He felt something rise in the back of his head, something hungry that wanted to be fed by what she was offering. His soft moan slowly turned into the things growling.

Bonnie rotated her body to put Ron's hand in touch with the fabric over her breast and when she turned back she had a smile as the hand moved with her. She felt her nipple grow taught under the gentle fondling and attention. She moved her leg away and slid her hand out of his shirt and then slid her hand down towards his pants.

Ron gasped as Bonnie grabbed his crotch. Her soft hand gripped his rigid body and all of his higher brain functions just ceased. His brain rebooted as she was now slowly sliding her hand up and down the inside of his pants leg.

"Bonnie, I... I think that I'm ready."

She stopped and looked at him with half open eyes. "Ron... There is a slight problem. I'm on my period remember? It's really messy."

Her heart dropped when she saw his face contort into realization. "Don't worry, Ron. I don't leave my man hanging." She slid backwards off of his lap and her head lower.

"Bonnie?"

"Shh, you will enjoy this."

Ron's hand raised her chin to look at him as her hands had just gotten his belt undone. "Bonnie, wait. No, not now."

Bonnie's face was a mask of shock from being blindsided. "Ron, what's wrong? You said okay, trust me, you will love this."

"I'm sure I will, but I want the first time for us to be special. I want both of us to be able to enjoy it. So even though I said yes, let's wait till we both can."

Bonnie's eyes teared up just a little as she slid back up his body and twisted so she laid in his arms. "I can deal with that. We probably need to get you home so I can get home before my mom suspects anything." Ron looked at her disappointedly. "I am supposed to come home after practice. Practice normally ends in about fifteen minutes. Don't worry."


	38. Getting home

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

Author's Note: I guess I am old school. I see the ratings going from G to PG-13 to PG to R. I was past thirteen when PG-13 came out. When it did it was so there was something between the G rating and PG. PG says those under 17 have to be accompanied by an adult or the parent buys their ticket. PG-13 says those under 13. R is no one under 17 unless with a parent, period

Chapter length... I am mainly a conversation and storyline type of writer. I write one scene and then go to the next chapter. Sometimes I have long chapters, other times short ones. I average around one thousand words per chapter less disclaimer and notes.

Bonnie's character... I have known quite a few people like Bonnie. Some have had similar things happen to them. Sometimes they turn out for the better sometimes for the worse, but they are never the same. We all were masques and facades to deal with the world, when ones is torn asunder many times the brain opens up to be imprinted with new neural pathways. That and I think that Ron and Bonnie make such a cute couple.

-

Bonnie and Ron pulled up to his house and double checked their appearance in the car's mirror before getting out. Bonnie pulled her bag out of the trunk as she went around. When Ron gave her a questioning look she smiled. "Was thinking maybe I could get a shower here."

"Ah, okay, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Good, that way I can leave my shirt for you like I have one of yours."

"Okay..."

"It smells like you, Ron. I slept with it last night. It's kind of like you are there with me."

"I get it now. The scent brings memories even to the subconscious mind."

"Something like that."

The two were approaching the door when Ron's mom quickly opened it. Frantically she said, "Where have you been? Your mother is looking for you Bon-Bon. She called the school and practice was over an hour ago."

"We went driving around to talk..."

"Bonnie, you need to go home now. Ron, go with her."

"Mom, what happened."

Ron's mother shook her head. "Just go, both of you. It is best that you hear if from her."

"Mama Stoppable..."

"GO! I am sure everything is going to be okay..."

Ron saw the look in his mother's eyes and knew the only time they were like that was when someone was in the hospital or he and Kim were late getting back from a mission. Ron grabbed Bonnie's arm and spun her around and physically moved her to the car. "Bonnie, we are going now. Hurry!"

"Ron... If something has happened..."

"Everything will be okay. We don't know what is going on, but we will deal with it when we get there. Let's go."

Ron looked over at his girlfriend and saw a blank look in her face. He took the bag from her shoulder, the keys from her hand, and opened the passenger door. "Get in; I will drive." He closed the door behind her and hurried to the driver's side. He opened the door, slid the bag into the back and sat in the seat as he turned the key in the ignition. As the car came to life he dropped it into gear and sped away.

As he made his way to her house all that he was hearing from her was, "let them be okay, let them be okay," repeatedly. He made the final turn to her house and there were six black cars out front and Ron's heart jumped a beat.

He saw Bonnie looking at the cars. "Feds."

"Feds? Like FBI?"

"FBI, NSA, Homeland Security, ATF, take your pick." He pulled into the drive way to an empty spot and parked the car. He got out and got Bonnie out and held her as they approached the door. He was about to knock when it was opened.

"BONNIE! Oh thank goodness you are okay," wept her mother.

"Mama, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Come in," she looked at Ron, "You too Ron, please come in. I was so worried when I called the school and they said that practice was over and you weren't here and no one knew where you were."

"We went for a drive since I am grounded... I thought it would be okay if I was here when I normally would be after practice..."

"It's okay. Your safe..."

"What is going on," Bonnie said with a voice that started to crack. "Is it Connie, or Lonnie?"

"I am afraid, Ms. Rockwaller, that it is your father," said a large man in a black suit that came into the entrance way. "Please, come this way and sit. I will go over what we know."

Bonnie walked into the living room with Ron right behind her and flanked to her mother wringing her hands. She saw her sisters with blank looks on their faces. They didn't say anything to her. No put downs, no cuts, not even a look came her way. It was then when Bonnie lost it. She collapsed on the couch and wept, "It's Dad. What happened to him!"

"Please, Ms. Rockwaller, I will get to that." The agent looked at Ron, "I am sorry, but for national security you will have to leave the room."

Bonnie shot a panicked look towards Ron. "Please let him stay," she implored as she turned back around to the agent.

"I'm sorry, but the only reason that any of you know about this is because of familial relations. He would have to have top secret clearance to be in even a familial briefing."

"Oh, is that all?" came the matter of fact comment from Ron.

"I am sure that you have higher than that Mr., I am sorry I didn't catch your name," came the retort full of sarcasm, even through the serious deadpan demeanor of the agent.

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable. As matter of a fact," Ron pulled out his wallet and handed over his Global Justice ID. A silent prayer thanking Doctor Director issued forth on wings of angels in Ron's head. "I have other federal ID if need be, so please continue with the briefing."

The shocked look on the agent's face was priceless. If it hadn't involved someone personally connected to him, Ron would have broken down laughing. "Er, yes. That won't be necessary." He handed back the id to Ron and turned to Bonnie, "Your father was working in a secret impenetrable lab on a government project. The lab was compromised by an unknown party. All other employees were released except your father. No demands have been made, and we are still trying to ascertain as to who was capable of this."

"What are you doing to get him back?" Bonnie asked through the tears.

The agent was silent for a moment. "We are trying to open a channel of communication with the unknown parties."

"You haven't tried to rescue him!"

"Ma'am, I told you it is impenetrable. There is no way that we could get our people in there."

"But someone already did."

"Yes, well..."

Ron was shaking his head. "Impenetrable... People keep using that word, I think that they have no idea what it means... If I had a dollar of all the impenetrable fortresses that KP and I have gotten into..."

"Sir, you are not helping the situation."

Bonnie's eyes lit up, "No, but he is about to. Ron, I want to hire Team Possible."

"WHAT!" came the angered response from the agent.

"You heard me. I am not used to dealing with people that can't get the job done. I am getting people that get me results. What do you need Ron?"

"A phone so I can call KP or Wade."

"Done," she pointed to the phone on the table at the other end of the couch.

"Sorry but all the house phones are being tapped and monitored in case demands are made. We have to keep them open."

"Mom, where's my cell?"

"I put it in your room on your desk, Dear."

"Go, Ron. I want us to be on our way as soon as you can get us going."

Ron started to head down the hall, "Us? Yes, I'm going with you."

-

-

Kim was in her mission clothes and had just thrown a dufflebag to Ron containing his. Kim was looked at by the agent, who shook his head. "Don't worry, we have Global Justice's backing on this. There is evidence that it is WWEE that is at the facility." She turned to Bonnie, who was dressed in black sweat shirt and dark gray cargo pants. "You on the other hand..."

"I'm coming, K. That is non-negotiable."

"Bonnie, I understand that you want to get your dad back, but..."

"No buts. I went with you after that demented guy. When we ran into that freak the second time you and me double teamed his ass to help catch him. Plus, I have been working on martial arts. And this time if I see a gift shop I won't touch anything."

A smirk came on Kim's face and a snort out of he nose when she remembered being stuck to Bonnie and having to go after Dementor. "When I say climb?"

"I climb."

"When I say be quiet?"

"Silent as a Synagogue mouse."

"And no kissy face while we are on the mission, I don't work well on an upset stomach."

"I'll try."

"Good enough," Kim pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "Get your hair someway that it won't get in the way and welcome aboard as a new member of Team Possible."

Ron came back into the room in his mission clothes, and Bonnie looked at him. "We are going to need to get you some that fit better when we get back, Baby."

"When we?"

"Yep, Ron. She's part of the crew now. No kissy face on the mission is one of the conditions."

"Kim, I knew you were a glutton for punishment, but a sadist also?"

"Yeah, yeah, Potential Boy. We ready?"

"As soon as the ride gets here. You better say by to your mom and sisters, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie went to her mother and hugged her, "Don't worry, Mama. I will be okay. I'm going to get dad."

"Just make sure you come back. I wish George was here, but he's in Florida right now..."

"I am sure that he wishes he was here also. You have the number to Kim's computer friend. He can reach us wherever we are. He might not be able to put you through if we are in a situation where talking wouldn't be a good idea. Take care of Connie and Lonnie, okay?" Her mother hugged her tight again and then she went and looked at her sisters.

"Look after Mom. If I hear that either of you pull anything you better not be around when I get back. You might have got the looks, and you might have gotten the brains, but I got the attitude and I will use it." The two older siblings slid back into the chairs that they were occupying and nodded. Bonnie bent down and hugged them. When she had her mouth to their ears, "If, I don't come back I want to let you know that I do love and care for you even though you put me through hell. If I do come back I still forgive you and let's try to make things right."

She stood up and went to Ron. "The mission hasn't officially started has it, K?"

"Not yet," Kim said with a wry smile as she turned away.

Bonnie pulled Ron's head down and pressed her lips to his. He returned the pressure and they slowly parted lips. "Will that hold you?"

"It will have to," Ron said as he heard a VTOL landing outside.

"Let's load up; GJ is here to give us a ride."

With that the three members of Team Possible headed out the front door.


	39. En route with a prayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I do own my own opinion.

Author's Notes: On the point of the security clearances, this is not our world but an offshoot of the KPverse. This is a place that top secret labs call a fifteen to seventeen year old girl instead of highly trained professional soldiers or agents. In all of their endeavors they have probably had access to top secret or higher information. They were allowed INSIDE AREA 51... So I don't think that it is to far fetched that they have high level government clearance. In our world, no, they wouldn't have it, but then again Kim would just be a baby sitting cheerleader and Ron, her socially awkward friend.

-

The teens looked at each other in the Global Justice VTOL. Conversations stopped while Bonnie got used to the pressure in her ears from the sudden altitude change. "You get used to it after a while, Bon-Bon," reassured Ron at her side.

She finally stopped rubbing the back of her ears and working her jaw, "If you say so. That was nothing like a commercial flight."

"Sorry, Bonnie, I should have warned you. It's just that I am not used to having anyone with us on a mission."

"It's okay, K. So now what do we do?"

"Since we don't have any homework, we rest and relax till we get closer. It isn't a good thing to go in tired. I have Wade running scenarios and looking at known building schematics right now. By the time we get about thirty minutes away he should have a way in for us. Also, if they haven't taken down the security cameras he should be hacked into them so we can now what is going on."

"Don't worry; we will get your dad back," said Ron, pulling her close to him to reassure her. "Any new toys this time, KP?"

Kim saw the look of anticipation in his eyes. "As a matter of fact..."

"Booyah!"

Kim and Bonnie both looked at him and he settled down. "As a matter of fact, Global Justice sent along these," she held out her hand and there were three ear bud in it. Ron took one. "These are micro-communicators. They are on the same frequency. Hands free talk and listen capabilities. If we get split up or split up on our own we should always be able to be in contact with each other."

Ron slipped his in and started to look around. "Nothing."

Bonnie took it out of his ear and tapped it, lights came on. "Helps if you turn it on, Darling."

Kim giggled looking at the two of them. "Looks like I won't have to be looking out for you all the time now."

"I look out of you also, KP," Ron said sullenly.

"I know, Ron, just razzing you. Go ahead and put yours in Bonnie; we should test them before we get there."

Bonnie took one of the two that remained, tapped it and put it in her ear. Kim followed suit and walked to the back of the plane. Ron and Bonnie heard a voice in their ears, "If you can hear this then they work. Test back."

"Test received."

"I hear you, Kim."

"Good, I am going to turn mine off and sack out back here till we approach the drop site. You two don't do anything too sickening up there okay?" She heard their laughter as she removed the bud, turned it off and placed it into her pocket. She leaned back and closed her eyes. _Dear Lord, please let this be like all the others and allow us to retrieve Bonnie's dad and return home safe. Amen._ Then she closed her eyes and sleep washed over her.

-

A/N: Short chapter, yes, I know. I have had a bit of a block, but have gotten through it. I will be updating again shortly.


	40. The Sitch

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. How I wish I did.

Author's Note: A moment of silence for Hunter S. Thompson.

-

Kim was awoken by the alert from her Kimmunicator. She shook her head as she brought the screen up towards her face. "Hey Wade, what have you got for us?"

"Well, first it looks like a wake up call. Also, I think I have found a way into the lab." His face was replaced by a building schematic. What was apparently an airflow vent highlighted itself. "This vent should get you to where you need to go. I was able to access the security system and do some preliminary recon for you. I should be able to guide you three right to the target. There may be a problem."

"There always is one," said Kim as she started to head to the forward part of the aircraft.

"This is a major one. I was scanning with the cameras and saw who was leading this action." The screen turned over to a security camera feed. There was a man with half a mask covering the left side of his face. "His name is Janus. From what I can get out of GJ's information he is ruthless."

"So we avoid him, no big."

"Possible big…"

"What's wrong, Wade?"

"The men with him are not armed with the standard blasters… Kim, they have firearms, military grade. These guys are deadly serious. I've heard from Dr. Director. She wants to know the minute that you have Bonnie's dad. There are multiple rooms that I can get you to and lock them down. All you will have to do then is to sit tight till the GJ forces finish sweeping up."

"Thanks Wade. I better let Ron and Bonnie know this. Could you go ahead and plot out the course from the vent to the room?"

"Already done and downloaded. I also have altered the frequency of the Kimmunicator to connect into your com links."

"You rock, Wade, Kim out."

She sighed as she looked at the two sleeping forms in front of her. Bonnie had her legs curled up under her body and her head resting on Ron's shoulder. Her hands rested lightly on his lap. Ron's head was on Bonnie's and his right arm supported her back and his hand holding her upper arm.

Kim smiled deviously and held up the Kimmunicator and snapped a picture of the two of them. _If she is going to come on the missions then she is going to be on the website. Plus, they might want one for the Yearbook. _"Ron, come on, wakey wakey."

"Five more minutes," was the mumbled response.

"No, Ron. We need to go over some things."

Ron slowly slid Bonnie to a sitting position, and then kissed her ear lightly. She lightly swatted at him and lightly growled. "Time to get up, Bon-Bon."

"I hate short naps." The brunette rubbed her blue eyes and shook her head. "So are we there?"

"Almost, Wade has found our way in and has found your dad. One major problem, the people in the base now, are armed with firearms. They are playing for keeps. Ron, you know what this means." She waited for him to nod. "Bonnie, it would be safer if you wait in the plane."

"Hell, no. I am going to be with you when you get to my dad."

"Then do what we say, when we say it."

"Coming in on final approach, full stealth engaged. You are about five hundred yards from the vent."

"Com-Links on," Kim looked at the other two teens. When both had turned them on and had them in their ears, she smiled. "Ready?"

Bonnie smiled back, "Okay."

Ron nodded, his face no longer grinning. Kim looked at him and nodded. "Low and slow," she said as she turned away from them and left the craft in a crouch. Bonnie followed her matching her moves. Ron was last his eyes scanning for anything that might be in their way.


	41. Infiltration

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Author's notes: I am trying to free up some time to write more. Work has not been conducive to writing. I hope to bring my output back to previous levels.

Kim was the first to clear the ground to the vent. She looked back at the other two making their way through the shadowed areas to her location. She puled out her screw driver and started to undo the grating. By the time that Ron got to the spot all that was left was to remove the cover and slip into ductwork.

"Okay, we are going to continue in this formation. As little noise as possible from here on out."

Bonnie nodded as Kim slipped into the vent shaft after securing her grapnel hook to the outside of the vent. "Next," was heard through the ear bud comm links that they had. Bonnie kissed Ron quickly and followed Kim down the shaft. Ron secured his hook and grabbed the grating and when he heard the go ahead he slid into the shaft and hoked the grating on as good as he could before descending.

The next fifteen minutes was spent slowly moving through the air circulation cavities of the complex till they reached the vent that led to where they needed to be. "Okay, Kim, you are there. There are two guards by the door, right below you. You may not see them from the vent. They seem to be armed with only side arms. No guards outside and the patrol in the hall seems to be on a fifteen minute sweep. Last one left twelve minutes ago," came Wade's voice over the links.

"Thanks, Wade. Do you have anything to help?"

"Check the back pack. You should find two aerosol cans. They contain a rapidly dispersing knock out gas. If you hold your breath you should be okay. If you hit the faces of the guards then they should go out immediately. Should stay down for around half an hour."

Kim felt the containers in the back pack and pulled them out. "Wade, you rock in stereo. Keep the lines open. You will be our eyes and ears here very soon."

While Kim was talking to Wade, Ron was removing the screws to the grate. He softly sighed when he saw that it was hinged on the bottom. The second screw was pulled in by the clamp as Kim popped her neck and closed her eyes to visualize her next move.

When the emerald eyes opened she looked at Ron. "Ready?" He nodded as he popped his shoulders. She looked at Bonnie, "Stay here till we have the room secured. If anything goes wrong, listen to Wade. He will get you out of here and to a safe place till someone can rescue you."

"Kim, if it is that dangerous..."

"Don't worry, Bonnie, this is what I do."

"Ron..."

"It's okay, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie kissed him lightly on the lips. "For luck."

Ron smiled at her and then looked to Kim. "Ready?"

She nodded and turned away from the vent. "Okay." Ron slid down the cover as she sprang feet first backwards and launched herself out of the ductwork. The short trajectory of her body gave her the perfect view of the guards' shocked looks as she came into their line of sight. It also gave her the perfect opportunity to hit both of them with the spray from the cans. They both received open mouth face fulls of the chemical and slumped the floor as Ron dropped just behind Kim.

The two teen heroes scanned the room and saw that in the square room only one person remained. Tied to a chair with his back to them, he struggled to see what was going on. Ron motioned to Bonnie to come down and caught her as she approached him.

"Daddy?" came the soft voice from the brunettes mouth as she moved in front of the bound figure. Kim and Ron knew that they had hit pay dirt when her eyes lit up. She quickly removed the gag in his mouth as Kim and Ron went to undo his bonds.

"Bonnie Blue, how did you get here? You have got to get out of here! It's too dangerous."

"It's okay Daddy. I got here thanks to friends. And we are going to get out of here with you."

His bonds loosened and removed he hugged his daughter in close. "Thank heavens that mad man didn't get you."

"Kim and Ron always play it smart and safe. Mentioning that, Daddy, I would like you to meet Ronald Stoppable."

He held out his hand and Ron shook it. "Stoppable... Any relation to Reggie and Miriam Stoppable?"

"Yes, Sir. My parents."

"See, Bonnie Blue, you can meet nice guys at Temple."

"Actually, we go to school together. Something happened that made me see how special he really is. By the way that is Kim Possible."

Kim waved to him from near the door where she was binding the unconscious guards. He waved back. "John and Marsha's little girl?"

Ron nodded, "You know them?"

"John and I worked together at the space center for a while till I went to private industry. Glad to see things change. Did you know that you two fought with each other at every picnic that the center had?"

"That could explain a lot," commented Ron.

This got him a look from both his girlfriend and his friend that is a girl. "You don't have much experience at this boyfriend thing do you?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really, Sir."

"Good. By the way, have you ever seen the inside of a deep space probe?"

"Daddy..." said an exasperated Bonnie.

"Sorry to break up the bonding with the 'rents, but we need to head out of here to the secured room that Wade found. As soon as we get to it GJ will hit and hit hard. Same formation, follow your daughter. Let's jet, people." With that the slipped into the hall.

Author's Notes: Any one know where Bonnie's middle name comes from? Also, I need a name for Bonnie's father. Any one have any ideas?


	42. Safe Room?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. No, I didn't sell the rights; I never had them.

Author's Notes: Cookies to the ones that pegged the song. It was also the reason that Rhett and Scarlet named their daughter that in Gone with the Wind. I would like to thank all that suggested names for Bonnie's father's name. I have decided to meld a couple of suggestions, so welcome Joshua David Bernstein to the cast. Yes, I know that would have made Bonnie's original name Bonnie Blue Bernstein. Triple B, cute huh? Though no one would call her that, she is probably a small C.

Kim looked at the security camera feed through the Kimmunicator and nodded. "We are going to go out to take a left out of here. Three doors down is a lockdown room that is where we are going to stay till we get an all clear."

Behind her, the three people nodded. "Get ready to sound the charge, Wade."

"I am in contact with GJ Command right now, Kim. As soon as you are in the room they are going to hit."

"Good, okay now let's move." She opened the door and slid her head out for a quick look. Seeing no one in the halls, she quickly made a left and slipped down the hall followed closely by Bonnie. When she arrived at the door, she opened it and Bonnie went in soon followed by her father. Kim stood guard at the open door and slid into the opening as Ron was approaching. As soon as Ron was in the door, they shut it and Kim hit the lockdown button.

Less than ten seconds after she had sealed the room, they heard the faint sounds of explosions. "Wade wasn't kidding that they were going to go as soon as we got in here."

"Unfortunately not, Ms. Possible, that means that I have less time to be kind to get the information that I need," came a gravelly voice from the shadows in the corner of the room. A man in combat fatigues stepped out of the shadows; half of his face was shielded from view by a black metal mask.

"I would like to thank you for your incompetence though. It has helped immensely in my ability to get the information that I need." He leveled a pistol at Bonnie, "Now Joshua, please tell me the access codes to your research, or I shall be forced to lower the number of your descendents."

"WHAT!" screamed Bonnie as he deliberately chambered a round into the firearm.

"Oh it is quite easy to understand. Your precious father resisted all methods so far employed to get him to give us three little words. Now that we have something of his to threaten… well you see how this helps the situations, yes?"

"If you kill her I will never tell you."

"Kill? I won't kill her, at least not immediately. Legs, arms, her pretty face all of these have so much potential, and none of them in and of themselves are lethal. So, what are they?"

The sounds of gun fire could just be heard through the silence of the room. Kim started to try to circle the edge of the room. There was a gunshot and the wall sprayed chips at her as the echo of the explosion continued in everyone's ears. "Sorry, no Ms Possible, I am aware of what you can do. Come now, Joshua, the next one goes into your daughter. Perhaps her shin, I think that would shatter nicely. End her ballet and cheerleading that is for sure. I am sure that long skirts and pants would hide the scarring." He smiled toward her when he noticed Ron's face. "Oh, we have someone that doesn't like his friends threatened. Interesting that you didn't have that look when the bullet flew towards Ms Possible, could it be that you don't think that I was aiming at her?"

"I know Kim can take care of herself in this situation. That and your aim was a mile wide. You are nothing more than a bully. You can't do anything yourself you have to threaten people that you think are weaker than you." Ron put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder and pulled her back towards her father as he leapt towards the armed man.

Ron was able to grab Janus's right wrist before he was able to aim the gun at him. Try as Ron might he couldn't keep the gum pointing at the ceiling or floor. His strikes against the man were having little if no effect because of the blocking and struggling of the masked man.

Kim tried to get close enough to land blows but was kept away from the guns sporadic movements and the chance of hitting Ron. In the far corner, there was another struggle as Bonnie tried to cover her father, only to have him try to cover her. With a scream, Ron grabbed Janus by the waist and rammed him against the wall. In the course of this, Janus forced the gun down and there was another explosion of sound from the gun.

Author's notes: I debated to continue on or stop at this point. Cliffhanger wins out. Sorry. Well, not really.


	43. MEDIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

As soon as the gun fired the room got deathly quiet. Slowly the two men separated. Janus still held th gun and had a sadistic smile on his face. The look of Ron's face was pale and hollow as he fell with a scream when he put his weight on his left leg. Kim was a blur of action as she landed a spinning heel kick to Janus's jaw and followed it with a spinning thrust kick to his side.

Kim turned when she heard a scream from the other side of the room. As she turned she saw Bonnie as she launched herself into the air and soared over Ron's now prone body. Kim dropped low and timed a vicious kick at the mercenary's shin as Bonnie impacted his jaw with her Doc Martins. As Bonnie's leg landed on the ground she forced the other leg down in a brutal ax kick to his shoulder. Kim later would swear that she heard a snap as the heel of Bonnie's boot came in contact with the man.

Kim scrambled on the ground to where Ron lay. "Wade, we need a medic team here! Ron's been shot," She screamed into the Kimmunicator. "It'll be okay, Ron." She saw the oozing red hole on the front of his left pants leg. She paled as she felt around the other side of the leg. _Please let me find a hole. Let it miss the bone._ She sighed as Ron winced when she touched a corresponding hole.

Bonnie was on the other side of Ron weeping and holding him. "Bonnie, I need some help here. Get something so we can put pressure to slow the bleeding." Bonnie pulled off her shirt with out a thought and pressed it onto Ron's thigh as she wrapped it around.

"Bon-Bon ..."

She put her free hand to his mouth. "Shh, Baby, it's going to be okay." She kept making reassuring sounds to him as she stroked his face.

Kim pulled up the Kimmunicator again, "WADE, WHERE IS THAT MEDIC SQUAD?"

"End of the hall, Kim. GJ forces cleared them a path."

"Good, now find out how the hell he knew that we would be in here."

"Already researching it, Kim. There is a chance that he hacked the frequencies, but I am not sure."

"Find out for sure."

"I will Kim. The medic squad is here now. GJ is cleaning up now and a med flight will be waiting."

Kim turned to her best friend on the floor and held his hand. She felt a slight squeeze on her hand and she forced a small smile out. She turned as the door opened and she saw the medic squad rush in.

Kim and to pull Bonnie away so the medics could attend to Ron. Kim slipped off her backpack and pulled out a thin jacket after searching through it. "Here, you may not want to wander around like that."

She nodded numbly as she slid the jacket on. Her father walked up behind her and held her close. "Will he be okay?"

Kim nodded, "I think so. The bullet passed through, so I don't think it hit the bone."

A medic looked up, "You are right, and it doesn't appear to have hit a major artery or vein. We are going to move him to the airlift and get him to a hospital. There is only room for one person."

Bonnie looked around frantically. "I'll catch up with you at the hospital, Bonnie. Wade may need me here so we can find out how they knew our plan."

"Thanks, K. Daddy?"

"I'll be okay, Bon-Bon. I am sure that there will be some questions for me to answer. Plus, I will need to make sure that the research is secured. Take care, and I will call you when things settle down here tonight. Okay?" he said as he tapped her on the nose.

"Okay," she hugged him and ran after the medics.

Kim watched her leave and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"Still looking, Kim. I think that they may have cracked the frequency for the Kimmunicator and lucked into cracking the encryption. It's possible that WWEE has been working on it since that run in with Gemini. I already have plans for upgrades that will take care of that."

"That's good. Finish looking at the other angles though. Also, I need you to multi-task. Find out what hospital they are taking Ron, and get a shirt to her, please and thank you."

Author's Notes: Yes, it was Ron that got shot. Yes, it was cliché, but there is a reason for it. I hope that it will not be cliché. Again, I apologize for the shorter chapters. They, hopefully, are coming to an end.


	44. Hospital Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I do own a warped mind that comes up with fan fictions of it.

When Kim got to the hospital via a lift from a Global Justice VTOL, Ron was already in a private room courtesy of Global Justice. When Kim looked in she saw that he was asleep lightly snoring with Bonnie asleep in a chair facing the bed; their hands still entwined. Kim smiled as she leaned in the doorway watching as they slept.

"You look about ready to drop, Ms. Possible."

Startled Kim turned. "Doctor Director, sorry, I guess I am still..."

"On edge from the mission. I know the feeling well. You were lucky. He was very lucky. There is something that you need to know."

"What's that?" questioned Kim warily.

"When you are on missions with GJ you are considered contract agents. Don't let it go to your head, it keeps our ass out of a sling. There is an interesting fact though. Since you are contract agents that also allows you to claim rewards on captured combatants. Janus is wanted in multiple countries and agencies."

Kim was puzzled. "What are you getting at?"

"There is a very nice amount waiting for someone to claim. An amount that could set someone up very nicely."

"Such as me?"

"No, not you. I know you. You wouldn't take the money even if it was forced one you. Those two on the other hand... A nice nest egg."

"Nest egg?"

"I can make sure that it is held in escrow, safe, sound and gathering interest. When they reach their majority it can be paid out in a lump sum, monthly, any combination..."

"Are you saying setting them up for life?"

"More or less. Ms. Possible, did you know that my doctorate is in psychology specializing in relationships? I don't know the history of Ms. Rockwaller, but I do that of Mister Stoppable. From their actions and body language, I would say that this could be a very enduring situation for them. I am sorry."

"Sorry? Why? My best friend has found someone that makes him happy."

"Sorry because I had you two as a couple in the betting pool. I had it pegged as being in the open two months ago though."

"There is nothing between us but friendship. Why won't anyone believe us?"

"Experience. It isn't a hundred percent, but you tend to bet that way."

"They did just seem to connect all of a sudden. Bonnie has totally changed from what she was like last week, and for as long as I can remember. It seems genuine. When she was vulnerable she just seemed to pick up on Ron's vibe. It's not a hundred percent, but I think that she is making a conscious effort to stay changed."

Doctor Director nodded, "That's the only thing that any of us can do." She stopped looking at the pair sleeping in the room. "What say we find you a bed before I have to carry you to one? I think that I can find enough in the slush fund for a room at a hotel. Think you can be late to first period?"

"I won't be going anywhere till they let him out."

"He is only in for observation. Don't get me wrong; he is going to be in pain and probably on painkillers for a couple of days at least, but is perfectly fine otherwise. He will be off his feet for a bit and then some therapy."

Kim felt the exhaustion that she had been ignoring for the past thirty minutes. "Okay, as long as it has a comfy bed."

Authors Notes: Sorry this is later that I intended. I had some problems with this chapter. I totally rewrote it a couple of times and still am not sure that I am one hundred percent happy with it. Majour twists coming up, please stay tuned.


	45. Ending the arc

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I was not hired as a consultant on the movie. THEY DID NOT ASK MY OPINION ON CANCELLING THE SERIES. Not that I am bitter or anything…

I would like to thank all of my readers. It is with a bittersweet heart (May come from too much chocolate, since that is the kind that I like.) that I have this announcement:

I am ending this arc of the story and putting it on hiatus for a bit. It is at a stopping point and I need to work out some future plot. This was going to be a one shot. Forty four chapters later and I still have things to tell. The story is going to take a different angle. I think that Bonnie has redeemed herself well enough for now. The next arc of this story will take up as Ron is finishing his rehab.

Some of the other writers may know what a story like this can do to you. I seriously intended for it to be a one shot, then no more than eight or so chapters, then… I need to take a step back from this for a while. The words are not flowing as they usually do and I need to plot it out a little more.

A few hints for the future of this story: Ron and Bonnie come together more than they are now. Kim gets a new relationship. The reason for it will be not quite a shocker. Drakken gets seriously pummeled. Shego doesn't have anything smart-assed to say. Tara is distraught over a decision that she has to make.

Thank you all again, and I will be updating my other stories shortly.


End file.
